Sonic Freedom
by silvioxp1300
Summary: A second vesrion of the old Satam series. Originally owned by Spider-guy.
1. Chapter 1

**First of, I want everyone to know that I didn't come up with this. This fanfic was originally owned by Spider-Guy, formerly known as superdarksonic. He decided that he can no longer write it, so I talked to him about it and he gave it to me so that I can continue it. The first 12 chapters are his work. My literary skills are not as good as his so I apologies for that. Also there might be some editing in his chapters.**


	2. Character Appearances and Attire

Character Appearances and Attire

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Born in the year 3219

17 years old

5ft 11 inches

About Sonic- Now Sonic will be significantly taller than the rest of the Freedom Fighters. His physique will be athletic but well-toned due to the intense workout sessions he has undergone for the past 11 years. He will be a lot faster than his counterparts in the Archie Comics and Sega games series due to the physical training he has performed every morning for the past 11 years and sheer determination to get his Mother back reaching speeds of up to 7,000 mph unaided. With a power ring 10,000 mph and when he transforms into his Super form he can travel faster than the speed of light if he pleases. His extreme gear board can reach 500 mph due to some modifications Sonic has made whilst on his adventures. He has a beginner's knowledge in mechanics but knows extreme gear boards like the back of his hand.

Attire- Red lightweight hyper friction resistant sneakers with a white strap, golden buckle and grey sole for running

Traditional red, white, grey, green and blue boarding sneakers

Long grey scarf

Special sunglasses that have a grey frame and green lenses which enable him to track heat signatures and explore other various waves of the light spectrum

Extreme Gear Hover Board

White hyper friction gloves with a black band around the wrist

Appearance- Dark blue fur and tanned skin

Emerald green eyes

Sharp and tall ears

Long razor sharp quills strong enough to pierce through the thickest of metals

Toned athletic but muscular physique

Abilities- Super speed

Super Sonic

Spin Dash

Incredible strength and reflexes, being able to lift well above 30 tons

Chaos based powers

Omnilingualism

Intangibility via self-molecular vibrations

Extreme Gear Skills

Advanced combat skills

Highly sensitive super Mobian senses

Unique mass healing factor

**Princess Sally Alicia Acorn**

Born in the year 3220

16 year's old

4ft 0 inches

About Sally- Sally is an all-around genius having knowledge in all subjects. She carries around a small handheld computer named Nicole that her Father gave to her but is secretly from the future. She is the leader of the Freedom Fighters and is an extremely confident and valiant woman. She has helped and cared for Tails ever since she and Bunnie found him in the Great Forest. Although Rosy was around to help Sally took Tails on as her own responsibility. Her best friend is Bunnie Rabboh.

Attire- Denim blue vest covering a white tank top, denim blue shorts and a pair of blue boots

A small super computer named Nicole on her right boot

Appearance- Light and dark brown fur

Thick but short auburn hair

Sapphire blue eyes

Delicate and tall ears

Healthy figure eight physique

Abilities- Leadership skills

Martial arts skills

Swimming

Able to operate a variety of vehicles

**Bunnie Rabboh**

Born in the year 3220

16 years old

4ft 1 inch

About Bunnie- Bunnie Rabboh is a strong confident southern belle who often speaks her mind and harmlessly flirts with the other male members of the Freedom Fighters. She shows a certain motherly glow when she cares for Tails and does all she can to help take some of the weight off of Sally's shoulders as leader. Rotor has built a set of four bionic limbs for her to perform tasks such as heavy lifting and for missions into Robotropolis; she can remove them and put them on whenever she pleases.

Attire- Brown cowboy hat and jacket

Pistol belt with twin revolvers

Brown finger-less gloves

Pink leotard

Daisy Duke shorts and sleeveless spotted shirt (sunny weather)

Appearance- Yellow and white fur

Dark green eyes

Long blonde hair

Long smooth ears

Healthy figure eight physique

Abilities- Martial arts knowledge

Swimming

Cook

Bionic enhancements

**Rotor Walrus**

Born in the year 3220

16 years old

4ft 7 inches

About Rotor- Rotor Walrus is the smart one of the group sporting a healthy appetite for science and various mechanics. He builds the gadgets, gizmos and weapons for the Freedom Fighters and does his best to provide tactical support for Sally when she's planning a mission into the heart of Robotropolis. He even mentors Tails who shows some potential in the field of science. He has been mentored by Sir Charles ever since they arrived in Knothole.

Attire- Yellow baseball cap

Green tool belt

Brown bomber jacket (occasionally)

A pair of black framed glasses (occasionally)

Appearance- Light purple skin

Dark purple claws

Light green eyes

Abilities- Excellent swimmer

Expert knowledge of mechanics and technology

High intelligence

Cook

World class engineering skills

**Antoine D'Coolette**

Born in the year 3220

16 years old

4ft 3 inches

About Antoine- Antoine D'Coolette is the son of the deceased General Armand D'Coolette. Although he often shows signs of cowardice and can be extremely cocky, no-one knows their way around a sword like Antoine. When he isn't cowering in a corner and whimpering over nothing Antoine overcomes his fears and puts his skills to good use. But he doesn't seem to want to leave Sally alone.

Attire- Royal Army uniform

Red boots

Long sword

Appearance- Brown fur

Short blonde hair

Light blue eyes

Abilities- Skilled swordsman

Limited martial arts knowledge

**Sir Charles Hedgehog**

Born in the year 3181

55 years old

4ft 4 inches

**King Maximillian Acorn**

Born in the year 3197

43 years old

4ft 3 inches

**Queen Alicia Acorn**

Born in the year 3195

41 years old

4ft 3 inches

**Bernadette Hedgehog**

Missing (most likely due to roboticization)

4ft 2 inches

**Rosy (the nanny) Woodchuck**

Born in the year 3187

49 years old

4ft 2 inches

**Vanilla Rabboh**

Born in the year 3206

30 years old

4ft 3 inches

Has recently adopted Cream the Rabbit letting her take on her last name of Rabboh

**Georgina Walrus**

Born in the year 3200

36 years old

4ft 5 inches

**Doctor Ivo Robotnik**

Date of birth unknown

49 years old

6ft 1 inch

In my take on the SatAm universe Tails will not be born until the rest of the Freedom Fighters are ten so he will be six by the time they are 16 years of age. He will be virtually the same as his SatAm counterpart. His fur turns a lighter brown as he grows older.

**Miles 'Tails' the Fox (real last name unknown)**

Born in the year 3230

6 years old

1ft 6 inches

**Cream Rabboh**

Born in the year 3230

6 years old

1ft 5 inches

As for characters I haven't introduced yet, when I do I will give you a rundown of their appearance.

Main couples in the story:

Sonic and Sally

Sir Charles and Rosy

Tails and Cream show signs of liking each other but in a childlike manner.

This is SatAm so Antoine is still a little stuck on the Princess and Bunnie kind of lightly flirts with everyone.


	3. A Not So Normal Mobian Girl

A Not So Normal Mobian Girl

Today is a normal day for any Mobian, but this particular Mobian is anything but normal. She is in fact the Princess of Mobius. Sally Alicia Acorn is only a five year old girl and she already has a huge amount of responsibilities resting on her young shoulders, being the daughter of King Maximillian Acorn she is automatically born to be the heir to the throne. This particular morning was in fact a normal one for the young Princess; she had woken up at 7:00am sharp for her exclusive morning classes with her private tutor Rosy.

Rosy wasn't a royal tutor, she only taught a select few children who were better than the average Mobian at a particular subject for their own age group. The small group of Mobians she taught included the Princess herself being an all-rounder at sports and all subjects, a small southern belle named Bunnie Rabboh who was a top candidate in hand to hand combat. The rest of the group consisted of two Mobian boys. The first being rather large walrus for his age named Rotor Walrus who had an unusual interest in mechanics and science. And the second being the son of the prestigious General D'Coolette who led the King's Royal Guard and fought in the Great War. Antoine D'Coolette was a small French child who followed in his Father's footsteps in the art of the sword.

Today's class had begun on time with every pupil in the group also showing up on time, the first lesson on today's curriculum was athletics. Track to be precise and Rosy was watching the children line up at the starting line.

"Okay class, todays lesson will be a 100 meter sprint and the 200 meter hurdles. Now keep in mind that this is for your final exam and will be timed so please try your best". With that last sentence of encouragement Rosy raised her arm which was carrying the starting gun. "Ready... Set...". Sally, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine arched from their crouch positions with determination in their innocent eyes. "BANG", Rosy fired a shot off from the starting gun and the small group of four shot off as fast as they could around the track.

After a short race, the predictable happened with Sally coming in first and Bunnie coming in at a close second. Then Antoine jogging in at third and Rotor finishing the race trailing in behind at last place. "Well done class! Congratulations Sally, you beat your best time. You now have a time of 15:07...".

"Wow, that's fantastic! Well for a normal Mobian that is", an old hedgehog with light blue fur and a big grey mustache covering most of his face came on to the scene. He gave a low whistle and seemed to be wearing a lab coat.

"Hello Sir Charles, it's always a pleasure to see you. But what do you mean a 'normal Mobian'?", Rosy asked giving a confused look trying to figure out what the old scientist was talking about.

"Well as you may know I have a five year old nephew myself, and he's very energetic... mainly in the running section. I bet he could even give our young Princess here a run for her money". Sir Charles referred to Sally as he said this.

"Well I can assure you that Sally is the fastest child I have ever seen, and she's only five years old. She can clear the 100 meter sprint in just over 15 seconds and that's the rate at which female seventh graders who are at their physical peak in fitness can perform". Rosy stated as a matter of factly to which Sally beamed a wide smile.

"I understand that but as I said before... Sonic is no normal Mobian". Sir Charles challenged speaking very highly of his young nephew.

"Well I think that's enough arguing for today, come along children we have much more lessons to get through. Good day Sir Charles", Rosy gave a small wave to the hedgehog and hurried the children off somewhere to their next lesson.

Sir Charles Hedgehog gave them all a wave before turning on the spot and heading back up the Castle of Acorn, where his laboratory was located.

After their day at school with Rosy, the small group of talented Mobians played and talked amongst themselves as normal children their age do. Sally and Bunnie were pretending to be hair stylists whilst Rotor was working on some small portable machine that collected and stored solar energy from the Sun. Antoine was busy at work putting his skills with a sword to the test on a small dummy filled with hay.

"EN GARDE YOU FUEL!".

"Quiet 'Twan, I'm tryin' to style Sally's hair and your throwin' ma concentration off. If you don't pipe down I will knock you six ways 'til Sunday", Bunnie threatened in a somewhat agitated sentence.

Antoine's cheeks flourished a vibrant red as he apologized. "My apologies Bunnie but a fine warrior like myself must always be prepared!".

"Yeah I bet", Bunnie gave him an exasperated look and just rolled her eyes. Sally on the other hand was pondering something else entirely. She was day dreaming about the boy Sir Charles had mentioned earlier.

"I wonder what he looks like", Sally spoke out loud but it was loud enough for Bunnie to hear.

"You wonder what who looks like Sally?", Bunnie asked whilst finishing off Sally's hair.

"I was just remembering the boy Sir Charles was talking about earlier, I bet he can run really fast!". Sally's voice filled with glee when she said this, trying to imagine the mystery boy.

"Now hold your horses Sally, you don't even know that boy. How can you tell if he's fast or not?", Bunnie wasn't convinced and wanted some concrete evidence.

"How do you think? Sir Charles told us, and he never lies". Sally shot a huge smile.

"Yeah that is true", Bunnie whispered in defeat as she added the final touches to Sally's new hair style. "Well what do you think?", Bunnie asked Sally as she handed her a small mirror.

Sally eyed her hair taking a good look at the front and back before voicing her opinion. "It's beautiful! It's better than beautiful, it's out of this world!". Sally was jumping for joy with excitement filling her heart from her new found hair style.

Sally normally let her long auburn hair flow over her petit shoulders. The only thing Bunnie had changed was the fact that Sally now had her hair in a very long pony with sections separated by three turquois bands.

"I'm glad you like it!", Bunnie shouted overcome with confidence. She had always wanted to be Sally's royal hairdresser; it was the perfect job for when she grew up. "But back to that boy you're so fixed on, I bet you can't even remember his name... can you?". Bunnie challenged folding her arms.

"Actually I can. His name is Sonic", Sally stated triumphantly.


	4. A Not So Normal Mobian Boy

A Not So Normal Mobian Boy

A young bundle of blue blurred through the thick, vast forest he was so accustomed to. He had lived there since the day he was born, being brought home from the Mobotropolis General Hospital. He left the safe sanctuary this natural habitat offered when he had somewhere important to go. With his hands by the side of his miniature belly and his feet giving off the illusion of a red figure eight he skidded to a stop outside of a small cottage carrying a handful of sticks in his gloved hands. He was sent out to on one of his daily chores to collect some fire wood for the cottage.

Checking his red and blue watch his Uncle had made for him, quite obviously stylized after himself he came to a conclusion. "Wow, I'm way too early". The blue boy said to himself. "I should have stayed at my tree house a little longer". Although he did have a tree house, he kept it in a very unusual place. Most normal Mobian children had their tree houses right outside in the back yard but this particular child wasn't very normal. He had built his tree house on the very edge of the west continent of Mobius, miles away from home. On a hillside in between a place called Green Hill and a beach called Emerald Coast. It was built on top of a huge treetop surrounded by smaller palm trees; he liked to keep things hidden in the palm trees' leaves just in case of an emergency. He even had a skateboard and a backpack in one of them.

It was weird though, although he'd already travelled across the continent so far away from home. He had never been to Mobotropolis one in his life, excluding the fact that he was born there. His Uncle even worked there as a scientist and had offered to take him on a tour of the city, even hang out with some of the Mobian children he knew. "Naaa, the whole city scene isn't for this hedgehog". The boy exclaimed whilst making his way down a path filled with flowers to the front door of the small cottage.

The blue furred Mobian eyed the front door with his piercing black charcoal eyes before he waltzed up to it and knocked, unfortunately he was still unable to open it due to his small stature. "Yo Mom! Open up!", the young hedgehog yelled at the top of his small lungs.

As his large outburst left his small mouth it reached the sharp light blue ears of another hedgehog inside the cottage. "Coming dear!", she replied back to the loud mouthed hedgehog giving a short shout. This particular hedgehog purple colored fur and long hair of the same color only darker. Her name was Bernadette Hedgehog and it seemed her son had caught her right in the middle of making dinner.

Bernadette took off her chili sauce covered apron and ran over to the small wooden door trying not to keep her impatient son waiting. Just as Bernadette reached the door having been interrupted from her daily activity, she slowly turned the door knob. As soon as she carefully turned the door knob 45 degrees to the right she braced herself for what was about to happen.

A blur made up of the vivid colors of red and blue shot through the now open door running in circles around the, what was clean house. Bringing with him all sorts of natural matter that could be found in forest including dust, dirt and grass the blur suddenly came to an abrupt stop in front of his Mother.

Before speaking Bernadette noticed leaves whistle by her sensitive ears, "Hello Maurice. Back home so soon?", Bernadette asked her son once his figure started to slowly come into focus.

"I told you Mom, it's Sonic. And did you really expect anything less?". Sonic replied in a voice brimming with youthful attitude.

"Well usually you like to arrive late to dinner, you're always off gallivanting in the woods pretending to be on some wild adventure". Bernadette smiled warmly down at her son. She seemed to notice that since the day he was born he could never stand, or for that matter crawl in the same place for more than a minute.

"Well you know me Mom, adventure is my middle name". Sonic pointed his thumb to his chest as he said this, Bernadette simply rolled her eyes at his eager attitude.

"Sonic honey, even though you have this amazing gift. Do you think you could maybe stop running in the house? I just spent all day cleaning it up". Bernadette asked her speedster of a son. Although the question itself was a rather fruitless one for she knew the answer her son would give her.

"Excuse me? You want moi to stop running in the house? The speed meister, the speed master? Yeah, I guess I could slow down a little for you". Sonic said eyeing his watch on his left wrist. But it was true, when it came to running this was the best Sonic could do to please his Mother. Slow down a little.

"Thank you Sonic. Oh and by the way, we're having your favorite food". Bernadette happily told Sonic surprised by his sudden sense of gratitude.

"You mean... chilidogs?", Sonic asked. Although he already knew what the reply to his question would be.

Bernadette nodded her head full of quills happily with a warm motherly smile on her face. After receiving her answer the small ambitious speedster disappeared only to reappear less than half a second later at a now fully set dinner table.

Sonic picked up his knife and folk, although he probably wouldn't use them and said. "Alright Mom, bring on the chilidogs".

Bernadette gave a loving smile to her child before walking to the stove to serve dinner. The two of them had led a perfect life for the past few years. Unfortunately Sonic's Father Jules Hedgehog fought in the Great War and never returned home. Ever since then it's just been the two of them, well except for Sonic's Uncle Chuck who visited the pair every now and then. A lone Mother trying her best to nurture her special child without a proper Father figure in his life. Yes a perfect life that couldn't possibly be disturbed.

Could it?


	5. All Out Chaos

All Out Chaos

A clear night sky hung over the gleaming city of Mobotropolis like a dead weight. All was peaceful and at rest and as it should be. Every Mobian in the city was safe and secure inside their homes lost in an abyss of dreams and wonder for what the next day may bring. Rosy was asleep in her special oak rocking chair Rotor had carved for her next to a well-lit, safe guarded fire basking in the warmth it had to offer . Another Mobian inside her house was also sound asleep. Antoine was asleep in his unusually tidy bedroom tucked up tightly in the covers making weird murmuring noises whilst he dreamt. When Antoine received the unfortunate news that his Father had perished during the Great War, Rosy offered to take him in. And since then he had stayed at her house and actually grown accustomed to calling her Mother. This actually worked out perfectly for the pair of them, Antoine needed a Mother and even though Rosy had been close to children her entire life. She had never been able to have children of her own.

Even the King himself was whisked away to his personal dreamland lying in his king sized bed next to his beautiful Queen Alicia. Everyone was asleep and unprepared for any danger that may occur during this peaceful night. However there was one Mobian who didn't to seem to be asleep, mostly because he never slept anyway.

Sir Charles Hedgehog was busy at work in his laboratory situated in the Castle of Acorn. He had been up all night working on what he thought was going to be a huge breakthrough in medical science. Sir Charles hadn't slept for months due to the fact that he was working on a certain machine that was supposed to cure Mobians illnesses just by stepping into it. He was certain he was so close to finishing the project hence all of the late nights filled with cup upon cup of coffee drinking he was putting in at the lab. Sir Charles was finishing up the specs on the final design blueprints when he heard a faint rumbling noise.

"What the heck is that!", Sir Charles exclaimed almost spilling a cup of coffee all over him when he fell off of his metal stool. Feeling anxious he quickly ran outside to try and find the source of the infernal racket that had interrupted his important work. He searched the entire outside of the Castle Grounds only to come up empty handed. He was about to turn and head back up to the main Castle Courtyard when he heard the noise again. Only this time it seemed a lot closer. Sir Charles hesitantly tilted his head upwards, "Oh no...". Sir Charles' words barely escaped his mouth.

The sight that met his old, weary eyes was a giant looming hovercraft of some kind. The color of this monstrosity was blacker than the night sky itself. As soon as the elder hedgehog saw it he instantly ran with all of his might towards the King's royal bed chambers. He made his way past the guards blocking the entrance to the room the King was held within and opened the giant double doors. "You're Highness! Wake up my liege! We are under attack!", Sir Charles shouted to gain the slumbering King's attention.

King Max shot up from under the covers and into a sitting position, along with his wife Alicia. "What is it Sir Charles?", King Max asked somewhat irritated by this sudden intrusion.

"Max the city is being invaded! It looks like an Overlander ship". Sir Charles stated trying to remain as calm as possible in a situation like this.

"Rally the troops! Call for a state of city wide emergency! Sir Charles, you and Rosy take my daughter and the rest of the children along with their families to the safe heaven. Now I am trusting you with the life of my daughter and the safety of the women and children... and also the life of my beloved wife". King Max gave his wife a solemn look.

"Max you can't possibly...", Alicia tried to reason with her husband but was cut off.

"Alicia. Do not argue with me in this matter of life and death. Sally is going to need a Mother, and the rest of the children along with their families are going to need a strong leader when we take back our Kingdom. Now go!", Max ordered sternly. Alicia gave Max a long look before kissing him and leaving the royal chambers with Sir Charles.

Alicia and Sir Charles moved swiftly through the halls and passages of the Castle before reaching the young Princesses room.

Sally awoke to find her Mother and Sir Charles standing over her in her room. "Mommy, what's going on?". Sally innocently asked whilst rubbing her small tired eyes.

"Come on honey, we have to leave". Alicia tried her best not to alarm her child.

"Why is Sir Charles here? And where's Daddy?", Sally asked with tears welling up in her bright blue eyes sensing something was amiss.

Sir Charles intervened, "Don't worry Sally. Your Father is simply tending to some political business, it's nothing to get worked up over." The wise scientist tried to calm her with some soothing words in the form of a little white lie.

"In the middle of the night?", ah yes it was true. Sally was indeed a hard girl to fool even if you remember the fact that she was at the tender age of five.

"We don't have time for games Sally", Alicia stated calmly to her daughter. She was right, they had to get to the safe heaven as soon as possible in so little time. Alicia hoisted her daughter up and held her contently to her chest.

The two of them along with Sally being cradled by her Mother ran towards the main hall then onwards to the main double doors of the ancient structure. They could hear the sound of distant laser fire and ground breaking explosions happening all around them. "Sally I want you to close your eyes, okay honey?". Sally did as she was told and tightly held her eyelids shut. "Now I want you to focus on Mommy's heartbeat and nothing else, can you do that for me baby?". Sally gently nodded still keeping her eyes shut firmly and moved her head closer to her Mother's chest. The rhythm of her Mother's beating heart soothed Sally immensely, she felt relaxed enough to loosen her tense shoulders.

"Now!", Sir Charles shouted opening the main doors to the Castle. They made their way down to the Mobotropolis City Square. "Okay, now we need to gather the rest of the children and their families." Sir Charles said determined to stay on task. But this act proved difficult as what appeared to be metal police officers were swarming the city.

They travelled from Bunnie Rabboh's house, where they collected her and her Mother Vanilla Rabboh. Then to Rotor's family business of mechanics were he and his Mother Georgette Walrus were waiting. The last stop on the list was Rosy's humble abode where she was busy comforting the extremely worried Antoine. With all of the children and Mothers accounted for Sir Charles led the small group towards a passage way leading to the safe heaven.

But before they could reach it a small band of those robotic police officers were blocking the way. The passage way was behind a bookcase in what seemed to be a house in use. But the small group of people in the know knew it was much more than that.

Sir Charles crouched behind a pile of rubble and debris and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "Okay everyone, on the count of three I'm going to provide a distraction for you to get inside the house and use the passage way. Is everyone clear on that?", Sir Charles gave everyone a serious look. He got an assortment of small nods and thumbs up in return which meant everyone was ready, but they still couldn't help but feel extremely anxious.

"One... two... three!", Sir Charles bolted as fast as his frail legs would carry him and tried to get the attention of these lumbering piles of scrap metal. "Hey, over here you metal morons!". Sir Charles shouted over to the unaware robots whilst throwing a stone in hopes he could make a lucky shot.

"CLANG!", the stone hit one of the robots directly on its dome shaped head. The robotic enforcers instantly turned to see an old scientist now in a dirty lab coat covered with dust. "SIR CHARLES HEDGEHOG... BROTHER TO THE LATE JULES HEDGEHOG AND HEAD PHYSICIST/ ENGINEER TO ONE KING MAXIMILLIAN ACORN... POTENTIAL THREAT LEVEL... 65%". The black and silver robot he had hit seemed to have data banks on Sir Charles, and after its thorough evaluation of the hedgehog it started to proceed towards him.

Sensing it was a valuable opportunity Sir Charles yelled at the top of his voice, "Now everybody go!".

Hearing the hasty signal from Sir Charles the small group of Mobians made a break for it. The robots didn't even have a chance to register and calculate their targets and so made a desperate attempt to catch these opposing creatures.

All was going well until Sally instinctively opened her eyes. She didn't know why but something told her to open them at that precise moment in time. For the sight that met her now open eyes was a lone blue hedgehog covered in dirt with tears streaking form his eyes.

"Sir Charles!", Sally shouted pointing in Sonic's direction. "That boy!".

Sir Charles turned his head and instantly recognized his only nephew standing there, heartbroken. "Sonny-boy? Sonic... run!", Sir Charles motioned to Sonic for him to run towards the door of the house that held the passage way.

Sonic was about to run when he heard a scream and noticed that a small family of Mobian raccoons were being cornered by a group of five robots. Sonic looked back to his Uncle and gave him a look that said, "I've got this". Sir Charles saw this and knew he could do it and would still be standing when it was over. Sir Charles nodded and stayed at the door of the house ready to hold it open for Sonic to get through when he was done taking out the trash. He decided to watch his young nephew in action.

Although he was only seven Sonic shot off into an insanely fast burst of speed far surpassing Mach one and instantly tore through the robots as if they were tissue paper. Sonic motioned for the family to get to safety not once saying a word.

Sir Charles stared in awe witnessing the miracles his nephew could perform. But when he saw that Sonic was done, he noticed that there were now robots moving in all around Sonic blocking off his way to the door. "Sonic!", Sir Charles shouted in fear for his nephew's safety. He was about to dart straight towards the group of robots when he was pushed out of the way by some very small Mobians.

After seeing the family off Sonic turned to the direction the door was in and was about to sprint for it. He then noticed that he was slowly being surrounded by a small army of towering robotic police officers. And he was on the brink of passing out. It would seem the heat of the flames all around him and the constant rate he had to keep moving at was making him extremely exhausted.

Sonic thought he was done for when he noticed each robot start to explode. It was then he saw the source of the attack. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor had started to go to work on the robots. Sally fought alongside Bunnie and Rotor used his brute strength to knock out their legs from underneath them. Antoine on the other hand always carried his long sword with him and started to thrust and parry the amour plating of the robots metallic legs. After each metal man fell there was but one left. One that the Mobian children had failed to spot.

The last robot trained its laser perched on its robotic arm at the heir to the throne. After a quick evaluation of the Princess the robot decided she was an important target. But fortunately what the others didn't spot, Sonic did. In a flash of blue and a small shock wave of manipulative air, breaking the sound barrier. Sonic came to a halt in front of the robot where it then exploded into a shower of metal, wire and oil.

The rest of the children saw this and started to thank Sonic, but Sonic seemed unusually cautious. Sonic stood still for about ten seconds when his unusually big blue ears twitched. Before this happened Sonic noticed his surroundings and spotted a cart of some kind, a metallic cart with a handle perched upon it. With wheels. In a split second the Mobian children felt themselves being thrown up into the air in a whirlwind of blue and red. They found themselves carefully landing in the cart.

Sonic then revved his feet and shot against the cart pushing it towards the now open door Sir Charles had been keeping open to ensure the children got to safety. After Sonic saw the cart had made it into the door he spotted his Uncle Chuck motioning for him to run over to him. All of this happened within a minute... and Sonic knew what was coming next. Mere seconds earlier Sonic had heard the deployment of several small missiles and they were headed for the pint sized speedster's location. Sonic shot off toward the door but before he could reach the outstretched hand of his Uncle an explosion occurred and launched him off of his feet.

"Sonic!", Sir Charles screamed for the welfare of his nephew. He tried running out towards were he thought Sonic had landed.

Instead Rosy grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and dragged him back inside and further through the bookcase kicking and screaming. "Sir Charles! We have to keep moving, he'll be fine... but there is nothing we can do for him now". Rosy said in an attempt to keep the scientist calm.

"Are you crazy? He's five!", Sir Charles exclaimed as he got out of her grip. "He'll be killed! I have to go back!", Sir Charles screamed once more.

"Sir Charles! You are scaring the children!", Rosy shouted with an outstretched finger pointing to a group of huddled up children cowering in the corner of the passage way being held by their Mothers. Apart from Antoine, he was holding on to Rosy's leg grasping the bright red fabric of her dress he was so familiar with.

"But... I promised his Father I'd take care of him", Sir Charles muttered to himself lowering his head in the process.

"Yes and I understand where you're coming from. I too have took an oath to care for Antoine... and from the looks of things your nephew can take care of himself. Now we have to keep moving, if we could have saved him we would have but we have to get the children and their Mothers to a safe place... he's on his own now". Rosy said rather sadly, although she never knew the boy she too felt the pain Sir Charles was feeling. Having to leave behind a loved one but... a seven year old boy. This must have been torture for him.

Sir Charles hung his head in defeat as he knew she was right, going back would compromise their escape. They themselves would be captured. "She's right Sonic, you're on your own... be safe and good luck". Sir Charles thought to himself as he led the way down the passage way sparing a single glance back at the now closed bookcase.

Sonic got up off of the floor but winced as he held his side. He held up his right gloved hand that was now covered in crimson red blood. He was bleeding. Sonic struggled to move through the debris and fire that this once glorious city was now reduced to. Before he could do anything or even register the movement he had heard, Sonic was met with the solid brick like fist of a black metal robot. It hit him square in the gut and instantly knocked the wind out of him. If it wasn't for his unusual enhanced strength for his age his insides would have been reduced to mush.

Sonic was sent flying by the unexpected attack and hit a half broken wall that was barely standing. He slid down the wall and face planted the floor. Sonic slowly got up and stared at his attacker with his tear stained eyes, he was about to pounce on the metal man for even daring to hit him... until he noticed that he was slowly being surrounded by a small army of the metal monstrosities. And he was broken, bleeding and alone.


	6. Maternal Instincts

Maternal Instincts

Bernadette Hedgehog was lying half asleep in the living room of the Hedgehog household in her favorite arm chair. She, unlike her son was having tremendous trouble sleeping. Unfortunately for her she was suffering from a recurring nightmare, a terrible nightmare of catastrophe and anarchy. One of enslavement, death and... chaos. If that wasn't strange enough every night when she had this dream, it always ended in the same way. She would see explosions and hear cries for help. She is always stood in the eye of the storm witnessing grown men being brought to their knees, woman and children screaming and being separated by towering killing machines. One shot from there crimson red lasers would make even the sturdiest of warriors crumble and fall in the very place they stood. But during all of this chaos and destruction the main thing that caught her eye would be a lone boy covered in dirt and oil, breathing heavily and clutching his stomach whilst on all fours. He was choking on blood and tears simultaneously. But at the end of the dream and at the point where Bernadette would wake up covered in sweat the same thing would always happen. The boy would scream out for his Mother.

Over the course of her life Bernadette had been told that if you have an intense recurring dream it often means that the Goddess is trying to tell you something, send you a message if you will. But she couldn't escape the feeling that this was a sign for things to come. A warning. Feeling the need to check on her son Bernadette hesitantly inched out of her chair and made her way through the small cottage she called home to the small hedgehog's room.

Sonic the Hedgehog or Maurice as his Mother actually named him was sound asleep most likely dreaming of danger, adventure and... chili dogs. Now when Sonic slept he slept very heavily, so heavily that Bernadette would always tease him and say that he could snore his way through a 24 hour parade and wouldn't even stir. Bernadette reached her son's room and gazed upon his sweet slumbering face, as she did this she couldn't help but laugh lightly. The reason for her sudden sense of humor was that Sonic had started to chew his pillow. Bernadette could only assume that her son was indeed dreaming about his favorite food.

Bernadette planted a kiss on her son's forehead having decided on retiring to bed early, but before she could leave the room her ears picked up the sound of a wave of Mobius shattering explosions not too far from her current location. And they were getting closer. With only her son's safety on her mind Bernadette scooped Sonic up into her arms and held him closely to her chest. She then shot her head from left to right looking around the room aimlessly. Bernadette swiftly grabbed her son's red and white sneakers and placed them on his feet one sneaker at a time. Sonic however was still fast asleep being cradled in his Mother's arms.

She then bolted for the front door of her humble cottage and ran as fast as she possibly could into the surrounding woodland. Bernadette just barely made it to the tree line when all of the sudden a huge explosion catapulted her and her precious cargo into a bush. After recovering from the unexpected occurrence she checked to see if Sonic was okay, "Honey! Are you alright?", Bernadette asked rather anxiously fearing that her son may have been injured or worse.

Sonic lazily opened his heavy blue eyelids and gazed at his Mother's worried expression rather confusingly, "What's happenin' Mom?". Sonic said in the middle of a loud yawn.

Bernadette breathed a sigh of relief knowing her son was safe. She then hesitantly tilted her head up towards her cottage half expecting what was going to be there. The sight that met her eyes was a flaming pile of rubble and the rest of her house reduced to nothing but ash and cinders. Bernadette shed a quick tear of grief and despair for her late husband and Father to her child, Jules Hedgehog had built that cottage with his own two hands on the occasion of them starting a family together.

Without wasting what was already precious time Bernadette rose from her crouched position still holding an oblivious Sonic. She was then about to make a run for it seeking safety and shelter when her arm was caught in a cold vice like grip. Bernadette panicked before turning to face her aggressive attacker, what stood before her was at least four feet taller than her and covered in a thick black metallic armor staring straight down at her with an ominous red glow coming from its visor. If looks could kill. Bernadette's thought processes kicked in throwing around one hundred different possibilities on how to handle the situation. " Can't move... don't want to risk my arm being ripped off. I'll have to throw Sonic and hope he can escape, I'll only slow him down". All of this happening within a second as though time itself came to a standstill. Bernadette turned her head back down to her only child and gave a quick reassuring smile before throwing him into the air.

Sonic landed on his feet and turned back ready to save his Mother. After his Father died Sonic felt that he was the one who had the responsibility of being her protector. Only to his surprise more of those robots were appearing at every turn and his ears picked up the robotic drone of at least three hover units close by and moving fast. My how the Goddess was cruel to him.

Bernadette cringed as she felt the grip on her arm tighten due to her struggling. She shouted desperately to her son, "Go! Run and find Uncle Chuck...", she soon found herself being interrupted by Sonic.

"But Mom, I can save you!". Sonic shouted back holding a river of oncoming tears at bay.

"No buts! Now run... run as fast as you can and don't slow down!", Bernadette screamed trying frantically to convince her son to escape.

Sonic's facial expression instantly hardened for he knew she was right. He had to get help or risk both of them being captured. Furious as hell yet so eager to cry Sonic put all of his emotions into a run. A ground breaking run to end all runs, he burst from his position putting his speed to the test taking with him trees and putting fires out with the powerful hurricane force winds he created on the way. In less than a second he was already at the gates of Mobotropolis. He spared a glance back with his eagle like vision and spotted his cottage on the outskirts of the forest. He witnessed his Mother being savagely knocked out with a blow to the head and placed in a storage hover container of some kind.

Sonic slowly started crying whilst he cautiously walked into Mobotropolis. He maneuvered his way through falling debris, puddles of blood and oil and hostile robots all the while nearing the center of the city square. It was then that a spark of hope flickered in Sonic's eyes as he spotted an elder hedgehog in a dirty lab coat leading a group of Mobians. "There's Uncle Chuck, maybe he can help me save Mom and take back the city. I just hope I'm not too late".


	7. A Tight Situation

A Tight Situation

Sonic felt limp. He felt as though all adolescent life had left his body or ultimately he felt as though he was dead. He didn't know whether to curl up into a tight ball and give in to his impending and certain doom or make a desperate attempt to retaliate and go out fighting. As small waves of the black bringers of death were inching closer to the injured boy by the second Sonic began to think long and hard about what he should do to get out of this near death experience. "I'm beat. If I don't die from being too tired then those robots are sure gonna finish me off, if I can just make a run for it and get to my tree house I can rest there and get help in the morning. But how?", the question he asked himself seemed useless as it was immediately answered as the hedgehog's exhausted brain worked overtime and thought up a desperate plan. Exactly like his Father, Sonic was extremely good under pressure and worked well in tight situations.

Sonic stayed in his position on the dirty floor kneeling in a small pool of his own crimson blood breathing heavily and surrounded by the dead bodies of Mobians who before all of this happened were leading normal carefree lives just like him. He was playing possum. The black machines that had invaded the thriving city were extremely cautious of this creature as they had witnessed firsthand the destruction he had caused through their blood red visors. This seven year old boy sliced through their thick custom made armor with the quills on his head like it was made out of toilet paper. This called for an immediate analysis of this unusual subject. The robots spread out a few feet away from the supposedly defeated hedgehog as a new silver plated robot stepped onto the scene and emitted a strange green light from its neon green visor that began to scan the small Mobian that caused so much trouble during their operation to take control of the city. "SCANNING... NO FILES EXIST ON SUBJECT... BUT HE IS MOBIAN... SPECIES: HEDGEHOG... ORDERS ARE TO APPREHEND CULPRIT FOR TESTING... PROCEED WITH CAUTION... POTENTIAL THREAT LEVEL... 100%".

"Yeah and don't you forget it!", Sonic sensed his golden opportunity and shouted at the silver robot before blitzing into a spin dash and tearing through its armor plated chest. He bounded out of the blue razor ball he had just become covered in even more oil and took off into a steady paced run. The remaining army of mechanical enforcers turned and instantly started to fire at the rapidly retreating hedgehog. As Sonic sprinted for safety he had to dodge and maneuver countless beams of laser fire whilst trying to avoid flames surrounding the urban wasteland that was once a city. Unfortunately among those lasers one well-placed shot grazed the dirty tanned skin of Sonic's left arm. Sonic then let out a loud, "Yow!". He winced at the newfound pain and couldn't smell anything other than charred hedgehog flesh. Holding his left arm Sonic muttered a few words, "I don't have to run too fast... just fast enough to outrun them and get outta here". Obviously he didn't want to pass out right then and there in the hands of his established enemies.

Sonic had gotten out of range of the strands of lasers being fired at him and was now running along the outskirts of the forest. If he only knew that deep within those trees laid sanctuary, a place where he could rest and seek shelter... if he only knew. Before he knew it Sonic was on top of the very hill that housed his tree house, "If I can just rest here for a while... I think I'll be safe". Sonic felt tired as he neared the tall trunk of the tree and realized before he must have been running on adrenaline, because now he had started to black out. With the very last ounce of amazing strength and endurance this child possessed he blurred up the trunk of the tree and in through the door of his tree house. He instantly hit the oak deck of the tree house floor and passed out from exhaustion.

Sonic awoke sometime later, how long he didn't know and looked out of one of the windows of his tree house. He realized it was now the next morning and held his head in slight pain and annoyance, "Was all that some crazy nightmare... or did it actually happen?". Sonic questioned himself. He then remembered what had actually taken place the night before through a series of intensely detailed flash backs. The first about his own Mothers abduction, then his own Uncle abandoning him and finally a little girl he saw who helped him out with the aid of her friends. "Friends... I wonder what that feels like?", Sonic asked himself sarcastically. Another realization then occurred to him, he remembered feeling a stinging pain shooting up and down his left arm. He remembered being shot in the arm the night before. Sonic placed his normally gleaming white but now dirty and blackened gloved hand over his left arm and checked to see how bad his injuries were. But to his surprise there was no mark to be found or any kind of evidence that suggested a laser had even made contact with his skin. "But I remember it...", Sonic thought to himself.

He then remembered a past and distant memory from his now destroyed childhood. He was out running because his Uncle Chuck had made him his very own custom pair of red and white sneakers that didn't melt or be set alight when he ran due to the intense and insanely hot amounts of friction that would build up with each stride Sonic took. Sonic remembered enjoying them so much he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a small rock obstructing his path. He was helped up by his Father who spoke a sentence that was showered with wisdom and experience. Words that even Sonic couldn't forget. "Why do we fall Sonic?", Jules Hedgehog asked his son with an outstretched hand offering security.

"I don't know Dad", Sonic wondered what his Father meant as he accepted the hand.

"So we can get back up... you have special gifts son. Gifts you were born with but no-one can explain, even the doctors were at a loss to explain them. Me and your Mother believe the Goddess herself bestowed these gifts upon your shoulders so you could make a difference in the world", Jules explained to his only son why he was so different.

Sonic's eyes were filled with wonder and amazement at what his Father had just said. But his eyes soon wondered to where he had injured himself, he had a cut on his right knee. Sonic then looked back up to his Father.

"What are you looking at me for? I can't help you... look back down", Jules said to his confused boy.

Sonic did as he was told and looked back down at his knee, to his surprise the cut had miraculously disappeared. Sonic stared at the spot that the now absent cut was supposed to be in and then shot his head back up to his Father for answers.

"Don't ask me... like I said son, you're special". Jules then lead his son back to the cottage both he and Sonic called home and the memory ended.

"Oh yeah... but that was when Dad just got back from the Great War because he was injured. As soon as he was rested up he had to go back and fight for King and Mobius. Those were the last words he said to me", Sonic trailed off as he had begun to shed silent tears for the loss of his Father. But there was no time to grieve now. Strangely enough Sonic felt great, he even felt better than he had felt in past months for some reason. Having gained his strength back Sonic leapt from his spot in the tree house and landed on a nearby palm tree that housed some of his personal affects. He then soared into the air now carrying a small dark brown back pack and riding a bright yellow skateboard. Although any onlooker would have described him as a cheerful and light hearted boy with a smirk on his face on the outside, on the inside Sonic was being tortured and tormented by raging emotions he didn't fully understand. Sonic felt powerfully angry, incredibly upset and violated that his Mother was ripped out of his life. But most of all he felt betrayal. Betrayal at the hands of his Uncle, his own flesh and blood and the man that had sworn to protect him no matter what happened. And instead he abandoned him and left him alone to die.

As he was struggling to come to terms with these mixed up feelings and emotions Sonic thought to himself, "This is a biggie. The biggest adventure of your life hedgehog... and I've got a feeling it's only just begun", as he boarded down rail after rail leading to some unknown city in the distance situated right next to the golden sandy shores of Emerald Coast.


	8. A New Home

A New Home

A warm brisk wind flowed through vast woodland that stretched out for miles as morning broke out over the Great Forest. Sunlight filtered through the thick tree tops sparsely shedding light on some of the many twisting dirt paths that occupied the floor of the forest. The faint shadowed silhouettes of nine Mobians could be seen cautiously wandering a well concealed dirt path surrounded by undergrowth. All was silent aside from the soothing sounds of the local wildlife singing and howling in perfect harmony with nature itself. However this piece of original music the group was quietly listening to soon came to an end as a small boy spoke out amongst the group.

"We 'ave being walking for 'ours, were on Mobius are we even going? Zis is absolutely ridiculouf!", the clearly agitated French accent only meant one thing. Antoine. The tired coyote made his voice heard and broke the silence the small group had settled in for a couple of hours now. Much to Sir Charles' annoyance.

"Errm I think what you meant to say was actually ridiculous Antoine". The next Mobian to chime in was Rotor Walrus correcting the boy's grammatical errors as per usual.

"Will you knock it off! The both of you! We have just escaped certain death and you're complaining about the distance we have had to walk!". Sir Charles turned to face the pair of conversing Mobians greeting them with a solid furious expression present on his ageing face coupled with an extremely stern shout.

The entire group stood in shock at what had just transpired. Sir Charles, the kind and sweet scientist who would never harm a fly let alone scream his head off at a pair of five year old children, didn't know what to say. Although Antoine's incessant whining was extremely annoying it was completely understandable for a child to complain about long distances, his small petit feet just couldn't handle the constant need for walking and keeping him upright for such a long period of time. But Rotor, the poor boy didn't do a thing. Merely correcting Antoine's sentence. Astounded by what had just happened even Sir Charles felt disgusted with himself, but he was under so much stress. Both Antoine and Rotor had felt they had severed a nerve within the elder hedgehog and scurried for cover behind their Mothers. Rotor clinging to Georgina's green dress and Antoine doing the same to Rosy before being scooped up in her arms.

"I'm sorry everyone... it's just... just keep going straight ahead along this dirt path until you see a log. Now it may seem like a regular run of the mill log but it's actually a hollowed out log slide in disguise. Just go for a ride down it and you should arrive in your new homes", Sir Charles stumbled on his words trying to apologize but instead told them where they needed to go. He took the hint from the Mothers that they couldn't even speak to him right now from the stone cold looks they were giving him, even the Queen of Mobius herself Alicia Acorn was not amused. He even tried to avoid eye contact with them always averting his gaze towards his red and gold sneakers. He then noticed that a small girl was staring at him, Sally had been looking at the hedgehog all the way through the apology but it wasn't a look of anger or fear or even disgust. Instead it seemed like a look a pity and genuine concern. Although she was so young Sally seemed to understand what the poor man was going through. Sir Charles decided he needed some time to himself to think so he waved the group off and turned down another small well hidden dirt path.

Having sensed there must have been something other than physics or an Overlander's ancient theory of evolution troubling the scientist's brain Rosy handed Antoine over to Vanilla to take care of him during her absence and then ushered the group of to go and find their new homes. Rosy took flight and followed Sir Charles down the offbeat dirt trail.

Sir Charles lumbered his way over to a small idle boulder and perched himself upon it surveying the new area he was in. He had made his way to a small clearing completely absent of any trees or bushes save for the one encircling its perimeter.

"Sir Charles? What was all that about?", Rosy inquired trying to find the source of why he seemed to be wallowing in self-pity.

"I don't want to talk about it right now", Sir Charles stated flatly whilst staring into the empty air in front of his face completely absent of any emotion.

"Sir Charles... if you don't tell me what's wrong then there is now possible way I can assist you, can I? What on Mobius is the matter?". Rosy asked again with genuine sincerity audible in her voice.

"... I can't believe I left him like that... he's seven years old... he's just a child... my child... and now I've gone and lost him". Sir Charles stuttered holding back powerful sobs whilst in the presence of his lifelong friend.

Rosy gave Sir Charles a solemn look before she pulled herself up onto the boulder and sat beside him. She then placed a gentle hand on his should and began to try and resolve the situation.

I understand Sir Charles... but you mustn't worry... he'll be fine". Rosy whispered softly into Sir Charles' drooping ear and tried to renew his faith in the current situation.

"But how? He's already lost so much and he's at such a young age. He lost his Father during the Great War, I don't know what's happened to his Mother for crying out loud and now he's going to think that I chose to abandon him. If we don't find him soon he's going to end up hating me and everyone else that comes into contact with him", Sir Charles' words were overflowing with desperation and actual fear.

"Don't worry Sir Charles, for the past seven years ever since the day you accompanied him home from the hospital the only thing you've talked about besides science is that boy. If it wasn't how strong he was or how fast his little legs could carry him then it would be about how full of spirit and life he would be, with added attitude. And judging from what I saw him do to that group of at least seven foot tall killing machines I'd say the boy can take care of himself. Wouldn't you?", Rosy questioned Sir Charles about his remarkable impossible nephew knowing it would put him into the right frame of mind.

"Yeah, you're right! Sonny-boy is a sight for sore eyes. How can someone so small and young possess that kind of magnificent power? I never actually thought about until I saw him use his quills to slice through solid metal as though it were nothing. I still have some of his DNA from his birth on my hard drive, I can use the small computer back at sanctuary to hack into my own data banks". Sir Charles seemed to work his way out of his funk and began to make plans on how to assess his nephews DNA.

"That's a wonderful idea Sir Charles but... don't you think that we should get everybody settled into their new surroundings first?". Rosy asked the lost in thought hedgehog trying to remind him about their current priorities as leaders.

"Oh yeah that's right! We should lead them all to their. This way my lady", Sir Charles leapt back down onto the forest floor with his arm outstretched facing Rosy.

Rosy gladly accepted his hand and with the help of Sir Charles steadily climbed down the boulder. "Why thank you, kind sir. But Sir Charles there is something still on my mind. Is sanctuary the actual name of our new home? It just seems a little clichéי", Rosy asked with genuine curiosity etched on her face.

"Heck no, that's just the codename me and King Max assigned to it". Sir Charles explained heartily.

"Oh I see, then what is the real name of our new village?". Rosy inquired as Sir Charles led her down the same dirt they were occupying earlier.

"Knothole", Sir Charles answered helping Rosy into hollowed out log once they had reached it.

Sir Charles also climbed into the log taking a hold of Rosy and nestling her between his legs. "Hang on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride". Sir Charles advised pushing off from the top of the wooden slide.

"Waaaaaaah!", Rosy screamed at the top of her lungs during loop after loop, corkscrew after corkscrew. Just when she thought this wild winding ride would never end a sudden bright vibrant light shone down on her face as she and Sir Charles emerged from the small slide. Even in mid-air Rosy continued to wail like a banshee until she and Sir Charles landed in a precisely placed golden bale of hay. The only thing Sir Charles could manage was a full blown jolly laugh.

Having landed in the pile of hay Rosy stumbled out covered in straw and holding her head due to the sudden adrenaline rush she had just experienced. Sir Charles on the other hand waltzed out and brushed off any straw on his person as though nothing had even happened. Rosy gave Sir Charles a firm look to which he replied with cheeky smirk and wink to top it off.

"Sir Charles. Isn't there a more... appropriate way into Knothole?", Rosy asked still picking bits and pieces of hay out of her shining brunette hair.

"Well of course there is! Several in fact, it's just that this is the quickest and safest way into Knothole and I had to be certain we weren't being followed". Sir Charles explained to Rosy shoving both of his hands into each respecting lab coat pocket.

"Ah of course. Very well then, were shall we all be sleeping? Are there any kind of buildings or shelter that we can use?", Rosy questioned wondering where the small group they had managed to save would be staying.

Sir Charles did not answer, he didn't need to. Instead he raised his right hand arm from his lab coat pocket and pointed directly behind were Rosy was standing. She turned to see a huge gleaming white dome like structure with several arches towering over her, it was surrounded by wooden bridges carefully hanging over a bright blue flowing river. Several huts were also placed around the perimeter of the dome made from logs of wood and roofed by thick sheets of hay for shelter.

"It's... it's...", Rosy was actually speechless. She could not describe what she was seeing.

"Beautiful. I know I designed it, I helped build it. There are several huts placed on the forest floor and even a select few scattered about in the trees above", Sir Charles explained motioning to the huts and trees surrounding them before continuing his analysis of the small village. "Our main base of operations is in that white dome. It's not a building of sorts, it actually just houses a small wooden table mainly for planning but even if it's a nice day I don't see why we all can't have a picnic together. There's a river for fishing and the forest is dotted with countless berry bushes and the towering tress above provide the perfect amount of protection from whatever is out there". Sir Charles finished noticing Rosy still staring at the humble village in awe.

"There's also plenty of room for the children to run and play around in and we've even got an infirmary, obviously not as big as Mobotropolis' but it's still in tip top condition. There's also a grotto of sorts just around the corner but it's off limits to everyone. It's my personal project I planned if this were ever to happen but well... plans don't always go the way you want them to. Do they?", Sir Charles concluded.

"This is perfect! It's everything we need and more, thank you Sir Charles. You've saved ours and the lives of these children", Rosy said pulling Sir Charles into a warm heartfelt embrace.

"I know, I know. If only I could have saved... him", Sir Charles gasped, his eyes tearing up.

"Don't worry Sir Charles... we will find him", Rosy said leading Sir Charles over to the rest of their excited group happily exploring their newfound homes.

"I hope you're right Rosy... I hope you're right", Sir Charles muttered masking himself with a strained smile silently hoping if by some miracle that his nephew had somehow survived the torturous city and found shelter.


	9. Five Years Later

Five Years Later

Life for the small band of rebels had stabilized, it wasn't back to normal entirely but the group of Mobians had learned to readjust to the quiet life. It wasn't without its hardships obviously; each Mobian had a part in the group's well-being. For instance Antoine and Rotor were now old enough to leave Knothole to search for firewood or food but the only condition was that they had to be in each other's company, for some reason Sir Charles and especially Vanilla and Queen Alicia didn't want Bunnie or Sally leaving the safety of Knothole just yet. It wasn't as though neither of them could defend themselves because they had no problem doing that, maybe it was the fact that the pair of Mothers didn't want to believe that their children were growing up and that they wouldn't always be around to protect them. Bunnie and Sally were only allowed within the borders of Knothole, anything beyond the cliff sides, oak slide and wooden bridge was strictly off limits.

Now during these five years of living in the forest and trying to survive, Sir Charles and Rosy had ventured back into their birth place numerous times. During these trips the pair had learned what had happened the night of the invasion, and also who was behind it. They discovered that a certain Overlander was the key to everything that had taken place that night and the events that had happened since. When the Mobians realized they were losing the war they had to come up with a plan fast, you see the Overlanders had the edge in the war due to their superior technological advancements. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, formerly known as Julian Kintobor, was a brilliant yet power-hungry mad scientist within the Overlander community until his twisted experiments landed him in prison. He managed to escape, forced to flee for his life and seek sanctuary among his people's sworn enemies: the Mobians. In exchange for his safety, Robotnik offered his services to King Maximillian Acorn, providing tactical information and decisive military leadership to bring an end to the Great War and drive the Overlanders off of Mobius altogether, while doing this he was also planning to take control of Mobotropolis for himself. He succeeded. After the Great War, Mobius was lulled into a false sense of peace and security. The perfect opportunity for a full blown Coup D'état to commence. Sir Charles became somewhat guilt ridden when he and Rosy realized that the evil overlord used his machine to conquer most of the planet. Before the Coup, Sir Charles developed a machine that was supposed to cure Mobians illnesses. Unfortunately upon one return to the now aptly named Robotropolis he discovered that Robotnik had tampered with his machine and configured it to literally turn fur, skin and bone into pure metal and wiring. He called it the Roboticizer and had used it on most of the population of Mobius, only a certain amount of Mobians survived and fled to anywhere they thought would be safe.

Now on a lighter note the children of Knothole were given jobs so they could feel like they were making a difference and doing their part to help out. Sir Charles and Rosy issued them with errands everyday on top of the usual chores their parents would give to them; to keep things interesting each child switched and took turns in each job they were given. The only exception here being Rotor, he had an act for fishing and would spend at least one to two hours hoping to catch a bite perched on the wooden rail of the bridge looming over the calm waters of the river. Antoine's main priority was collecting fire wood for the village, although it was only his main priority because this was the only task he would perform. Apparently the job gave him time to think about things because of the long walks that came with it, things like how to impress Sally and make her fall in love with him. Little things like that. Amazingly though he would always end up in some sort of wild predicament, the latest being stuck up a tall tree whilst screaming, "Sauvé Moi!". In most cases though he would come back to Knothole with something as little as two twigs and a bouquet of freshly picked tulips for none other than Princess Sally Acorn. Unfortunately for the French Coyote she would always let him down easy with a sincere apology trying not to hurt the young boy's feelings. But he would never seem to take the hint and seemed to believe that they were made for each other.

Now speaking of Sally, by decision of Sir Charles she and Bunnie were only allowed out with the women of Knothole lead by Rosy collecting berries and other various wild fruits for food. Bunnie and Sally weren't too happy about being confined to the small village, yes it was beautiful but so was the rest of the forest and the girls wanted to explore it. So instead of listening to their elders the two young girls often wondered off about the forest with each other.

A young ten year old Bunnie and Sally were gallivanting through a small vibrant clearing in the bright blazing sun. Laughing and playing, the girls didn't have a single care in the world unaware that said world was slowly decaying in a cesspool of chaos and absolute destruction. Talking about flowers, hair and boys, the latter being a topic Bunnie had insisted upon discussing, you would honestly think that the Coup had never even taken place.

"So Sally, I noticed Antoine has taken quite a shine towards ya". Bunnie joked playfully whilst sat on a small, worn out log situated in the looming cool shade of the nearby trees.

"Haha... don't remind me, he just won't let up. I've told him I'm not interested in having a boyfriend yet, I mean I'm ten". Sally replied back showing how mature she really was in one sentence.

Unlike Bunnie, having a boyfriend wasn't a huge ambition for Sally. She believed that there would be time for that when she was ready to have a relationship. Now both girls believed in true love but let's just say Sally was more determined to find hers, but the only boys in Knothole were Antoine and Rotor. Sure they were both kind and sweet boys but neither of them were quite right for her.

"I know, know. You're still fixed on findin' your knight in shimmerin' armor so he can carry you off into the distant sunset", Bunnie teased holding back a fresh set of giggles.

Sally's cheeks flashed a crimson red, so red that it burned through her fur and was clearly visible. "That is not true! I just want to find the right person for me, my soul mate". Sally shot back but ending the sentence in a mild daze and with a distant sigh.

Just as Sally finished her reply both of the conversing girls heard a high pitched whine coming from just beyond a thick spread of bushes. Bunnie and Sally exchanged curious looks, both looks that gave the message 'we should investigate'. The pair of girls cautiously eased their way towards the source of the incessant screaming, when they arrived though they weren't met with horror or shock but instead disbelief. Carefully placed between the roots of a tree and surrounded by small bushes was a wicker basket housing a light brown furred fox, a boy to be exact.

"Aww Sally-girl, it's a baby. Ain't he just the cutest thang you've ever seen", Bunnie pouted revealing a warm motherly side blended into her southern accent.

Sally on the other hand wasn't hypnotized by the small kit's piercing black eyes, she was concerned instead. "Yes he is but... where did he come from, how did he get here? But more importantly... who left him here?", Sally spoke examining the young bundle of fur.

"I don't know Sa-", Bunnie was suddenly cut off mid-sentence when Sally carefully picked the child up.

To the duo's surprise the brown fox had two thick tails. They gracefully swayed in the breeze as Sally and Bunnie studied them. "This is amazing! I've never seen anything like this! Maybe his genes suffered some genetic mutation before he was born", Sally remarked eagerly showing her keen passion for science.

"Do you think Uncle Chuck will know anythin' 'bout this?", Bunnie questioned still getting over the shock from the sight before her green eyes.

"That's a good question Bunnie, we should take him to Uncle Chuck for further analysis but... we'll probably be grounded for wondering around outside of Knothole's borders". Sally explained the situation to Bunnie.

"Don't worry 'bout a thang Sally-girl, he'll understand and hey, if we hadn't of come all the way out here then we wouldn't have stumbled on this little darlin'". Bunnie's insightful views on tight situations coupled with her comforting accent put Sally's worries to rest.

"Yeah you're right, hey look!". Sally exclaimed pointing her finger down into the small basket, it seemed someone had left a note.

"Well don't keep me hangin' Sally-girl, read it already". Bunnie said eagerly to Sally letting her impatience and curiosity get the best of her.

"Alright, alright. Let's see...", Sally started scanning the note carefully, letting her bright blue eyes dart back and forth reading each word.

_"To Whom It May Concern, this young baby boy is called Miles. Unfortunately due to recent events I and my beloved wife are unable to provide for this child, that is why we have left this boy here so he can be cared for properly. So he can lead a safe life. We heard about a resistance group located somewhere in the Great Forest but unfortunately we were unsuccessful finding you and had to hide our child in hopes his cries would enable you to find him. Alas we couldn't stay with our baby boy as only recently our fears have been confirmed. We are being tracked somehow. We could not risk our child's safety but hopefully if things go according to plan, we will return for our child. Please I implore you to take good care of little Miles, he is a very special child. I cannot reveal any more information and we will have to remain nameless but know this, we are not your enemies"._

Sally finished reading the note and came to an urgent conclusion, "We have to get this to Uncle Chuck, he'll know what to do". Sally said motioning to Bunnie to pick up the wicker basket.

After doing so Bunnie replied with a confident voice, "I'm with ya Sally-girl". The pair then set off back towards the safe haven of Knothole village hoping that Sir Charles could possibly shed some light on the subject. Just who was this child and who was the person that wrote that note.


	10. Five Years Later Part 2

Five Years Later

Part 2

For several years Sonic the Hedgehog has travelled the planet Mobius in search of adventure, thrills and answers to questions he doesn't quite understand. He has been running from the past, trying to forget what happened that night five years ago only looking towards the future and what he can do to set things right. The light blue furred Mobian has had many obstacles on his journey, from robotic lookalikes to giant space stations. But all of which have always been the product of an incredibly insane Overlander hell bent on destruction and world domination. Sonic has no idea who he is or where he came from, the only thing Sonic knows is that he's the bad guy. Unfortunately Sonic doesn't even know that it was him that destroyed his home, his neighboring city and kidnapped his Mother. Sonic has met a wide assortment of Mobians on his travels over the years from other hedgehogs to bats and chameleons, and he still has many that he will meet in the future. But through all of the friendships he has made the hedgehog has preferred to stay alone, he would say it is because having a party along would slow him down but sometimes it would be more than that. Something deeper, the truth was he didn't want to see anybody else get hurt. He figured if he was going to put his life on the line then it would be only his, and no-one else's.

His latest quest had brought him to a remote island, but there was something unusual about this particular island. It could float in mid-air high above the Mobian Sea. The island was named Angel Island and was said to be home to the ancient civilization of the echidnas. Sonic didn't know much about the island or its people, the only information he held about it was due to the storybooks his Mother used to read to him. Tales would tell of a great power source guarded by the heroic echidna guardian, Sonic did a little research though beforehand and found that the last recorded sighting of any echidna was one named Locke. Apparently he had a mutual relationship with the latest king of Mobius, King Max Acorn. Sonic was sure to find out.

Some hours into his time on the island Sonic had come into contact with two creatures as well as an assortment of robots. The first creature was an echidna named Knuckles, for some reason he had a disliking towards Sonic and felt threatened by his arrival. The second was an Overlander, his reasons for being on the island were unclear but Sonic assumed they couldn't be good.

The scene before us is a dark cavern like room full of steps and switches, two Mobians are visible in the middle of the room. One was standing whilst the other was crouched and seemed to have suffered an injury of some sort.

"See ya big Knucklehead, I told ya to listen to me. You've gotta be the biggest idiot on Mobius to trust Doc Robotnik". Youthful words spoken in a voice overflowing with attitude, a voice belonging to a twelve year old boy. As to be expected Sonic the Hedgehog was in yet another situation that could turn out to be a total catastrophe.

"... It's not my fault! I thought he spoke the truth, his words were so convincing. He said you wanted my birth right, I lost all senses". Another young voice was heard, the source being a pale red echidna. He rose to his full height being dwarfed by a towering blue Sonic; he stood opposite the spikey blue speedster. The two boys seemed to be arguing about recent events that had transpired.

"Well that's what you get for not knowing how to handle the ole chrome dome, a couple thousand volts of electricity surging through your body. Seriously dude, you have got to leave it to the pros". Sonic stated arrogantly, but you can't argue with him. He did have a point; Sonic had been dealing with the old scientist for a little short of five years now.

"Well if you're so great why did you let him get away?", Knuckles quickly retorted catching the smug hedgehog off guard.

"Well... I... Uhh... I couldn't leave my good buddy here by himself now could I?", Sonic swiftly searched his brain for an answer to a question he wasn't fully prepared for, and came out with a friendly sentiment.

Knuckles was silent. He didn't have anything else to say, instead of speaking he gave Sonic a steady smile. To which the hedgehog replied back with his trademark wink and thumbs up. After that little moment to determine who was on whose side the red and blue boys shot off from their spot and headed to a weird pink glowing orb centered in the middle of the room. It had small steps circling it and seemed to be protected by golden rings.

"What the heck is that thing?", Sonic questioned the echidna not once taking his pitch black eyes off of the unusual orb.

"I call it a transportation orb. It gets us echidnas to where we want to go in the sanctuary. There's not a lot of solid ground up there, just floating platforms and enchanted clouds so these things can really come in handy". An explanation a little longer than Sonic had hoped for but it was a good one at that.

Sonic then nodded having caught the gist of what Knuckles had said. The two of them then hopped onto the orb and before either of them knew it they were sent to the upper levels of the sacred temple. Sonic couldn't really describe how he got there, there was just a blinding flash of pink light and then they had arrived.

"Whoa, what is this place?". Sonic inquired obviously intrigued at the wonders before him.

"Oh this? This is the legendary Sky Sanctuary". Knuckles revealed folding his arms and looking on at the view before the two of them, obviously proud of his ancestors ancient temple.

It was a truly magical sight. Everything just seemed to float in mid-air like it belonged there, it was incredibly calm and amazingly peaceful. It was like everything was in sync. Platforms lowered for echidnas, men and women went about their daily lives and children played on the many platforms. Small white clouds, giant glistening white stone pillars and columns topped off with their own natural touches like grass and flowers. It was exuberantly white, white structures and domes where riddled all over the seemingly never ending sanctuary. Sonic then noticed thin glowing neon blue lines running down most of the buildings in all types of patterns, it gave an almost high tech look to something so old. It was breathtakingly stunning.

"Wow...", Sonic barely muttered the word under his breath. However Knuckles still managed to hear it.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it. Now come on, I'll help you get to the highest point of the sanctuary". Breaking the moment of peace and serenity, Knuckles suddenly reminded Sonic of what they were there to do.

"Right yeah, sorry. I'll take on ole egg head", Sonic said eagerly whilst punching mid-air.

"Seems like a good idea, you've obviously had some experience with this kind of thing. So what should I do, just stand around and look pretty?". Knuckles mused showing he did indeed have a sense of humor buried within him.

"Hardy har har. Sorry bud but that jobs already taken. I guess the smart thing to do would be to warn everybody about what's goin' on, try to get them outta here. They should believe you, they know you. You're not a blue hedgehog that can run at supersonic speeds", Sonic joked back half bragging.

"That may be the case but I am a red echidna that can glide. All jokes aside though, if we stay here any longer and waste any more time then the sanctuary's gonna be in ruins. Let's get moving!", Knuckles stated getting straight down to business and motioned to Sonic to get going. Sonic understood the urgency of the matter nodding back and the two heroes split up to save the sanctuary and Angel Island.

Knuckles set off to warn the echidna elders of the upcoming threat, hopefully he could fully evacuate the humungous temple in the short time he had so Sonic could do his thing.

Sonic swiftly made his way through the historical temple, overcoming its various obstacles and challenges. Oddly enough the peaceful and serene sky haven had many dangers. The main peril being falling, who knows how far up they were. What was a quick trip up through the orb could actually be a thousand mile high drop to certain death. To get to the top of the sanctuary however would require not just pace but an insane amount of skill and precision too, luckily Sonic had both. Bizarrely enough Sonic had to use the clouds to spring himself high enough to reach platforms that would normally be out of reach. The clouds were sturdy enough and Sonic was light enough for them to be able to hold his weight and enable him to hop from one to the other. Another method of transport to higher places were vines, Sonic would grab a hold of them and they would raise him high enough to hop to safety. Although Sonic was entirely focused he couldn't help but glance every now and then at the amazing views this magical place had to offer. But when he would lose his focus for even a second he would shake his head and remind himself to get a grip.

Sonic was about 50 feet from the top floor of the sanctuary he was suddenly ambushed by a hoard of strangely familiar robots. They were colored red, yellow and silver and held large rifles. The shape of them was unmistakable, they were shaped like an egg. Sonic managed to dodge a number of blue neon lasers and took a step back into open ground trying his best not to be cornered. Sonic began to assess the situation.

"Let's see, 20 robots tops. Not as tall as his usual foot soldiers, and they don't look as resilient as his ole SWATbots either... They shouldn't be a problem". Sonic came to a conclusion and decided to have a little fun with these new playmates. Instead of just tearing apart each robot Sonic burst from his position and into a jogging pace, he had begun circling the robots. Well jogging to him, to them he was just a blue whirlwind dancing around in their blood red optics. The sight was truly something to behold. One by one the robots were disappearing in flashes, streaks and blitzes of electric blue. All of this occurred within the space of 15 seconds until only two remained. They were the unfortunate ones.

One robot signaled to the other that they were to split up and search for the target. The one that issued the order seemed to be the leader of the group, it also had a distinct paint job. Instead of being a mix of red, yellow and silver the robot was fully purple. Sonic however was nowhere to be found, the leader thought it saw something move behind a number of small white pillars. The leader hovered over to them in hopes it had located its target but before it could check for the hedgehog it heard something taunting it from behind.

"Yo, bolts for brains!". Sonic called cockily, bizarrely whilst he was perched on top of the other robots head.

The robot Sonic was sat upon started to flail its arms about in a wild frenzied attempt to remove him. The leader opposite to the struggling pair trained its rifle onto Sonic and let off a round of lasers. Sonic's sharp light blue ears twitched and he instantly leapt out of the path of the laser flying towards him. Unfortunately for the robot left behind by Sonic the laser blast hit directly in the head, completely immobilizing it. A small scale explosion ensued and being the only robot left, the leader began scanning the area. The leader switched from its visors normal setting and recalibrated it to scan for the hedgehog's ultraviolet signature through the thick smog left behind by the explosion.

The leader cautiously surveyed the area but seemed his efforts would be in vain. A sudden sound alerted the leader.

"Guess who!", another juvenile taunt was the last thing the leader could process before Sonic buried his spines deep into its chest and emerged out of its back. Oil, wiring and the leader's metallic alloy scattered everywhere before the leader short circuited and dropped to the floor in a heap of scrap metal.

Sonic landed on a white platform and dusted himself off, "Too easy. It's like Robotnik wants me to kick his bloated butt, now let's see...". After carefully eyeing his environment Sonic soon spotted another one of those transportation orbs, and it looked like it lead straight to the top floor. Sonic the snapped his fingers, "Time to juice!". Sonic shouted whilst revving his feet, he then bolted for the orb leaving behind a thin trail of fire.

In another blinding flash of pink energy Sonic landed in an open area. It seemed completely baron aside from the giant looming tower centered in the middle of the grassy area. "Okay, so where the heck is the Doc?". Sonic asked no-one imparticular but secretly half expecting an answer from you know who.

"I'm right here hedgehog", cold snake like words hissed their way into Sonic's highly sensitive ears.

Sonic instantly turned on the spot and found himself in the presence of none other than the evil overlord himself, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The merciless dictator that currently ruled over half of the fragile planet Sonic called home was hovering over the open area in some kind of metallic pod filled with control panels and buttons of the like.

"You know you've got a lot of nerve Robuttnik", Sonic seemed unfazed by his presence resorting to some name calling.

"Please rodent, I know what I'm doing. You know there's a lot of power up for grabs here hedgehog and I've had my eye on it for quite some time. You do not want to get in my way this time, you've been a thorn at my side for many years now and I plan on taking out the trash sooner than you may think". Robotnik seemed extremely agitated by the hedgehog's sudden arrival.

"Hey, it's cool to know that you think about me but please what have you got that I haven't already faced and beaten into the ground?". Sonic asked sarcastically, he didn't seem too worried about what the good doctor's newest invention was.

"This". The only word that left Robotnik's cold lifeless lips before he pushed a small red button on a control panel in his pod. Upon pushing said button Sonic was slammed into the nearby tower, it gave the illusion that it reached into space. Covered in rubble and concrete, Sonic rose to his feet and tensed his entire body getting ready for what had hit him.

The sight that met Sonic's black eyes was one of familiarity, only it looked a little darker. A robot roughly around the same size as Sonic stood completely still, it did absolutely nothing but stare into Sonic's eyes with its blood red optics like it had a thirst for his blood. The robot was an insanely dark blue, it looked almost black and was incredibly bulky. But Sonic noticed something, it had spines. Sonic would have been slightly intimidated but instead he remembered a battle from the past, three years ago to be precise and a glint of confidence returned to his original persona.

"You've got to be kidding me! Another Metal Sonic robot? Yeah because this isn't getting old", yet another sarcastic comment was made by the blue wonder.

"Ah ah ah hedgehog. Not Metal Sonic... Mecha Sonic!", Robotnik darkly exclaimed. It seems he really thought this was the robot to beat Sonic.

"So you changed the name and gave him a new coat of paint. Wow, I'm so impressed". Sonic brushed his nose with his thumb before folding his arms and sniggering.

"Hmph, well we'll see you how arrogant you are when you're nothing more than a blue stain on the bottom of Mecha's boot". Robotnik confidently bragged, again threatening Sonic.

"Okay then, if that's the way you wanna play. Let's dance you second rate wannabe!", Sonic shouted pointing at his robotic doppelganger instigating him for a fight.

The Mecha Sonic robot didn't reply but instead lunged for Sonic with incredibly sharp outstretched claws. Now it wasn't too fast, nothing Sonic couldn't handle. It looked as though all of its extra armor was weighing it down plus it must have had tons of hidden weaponry at its disposal. Due to this Sonic dodged the attempt on his life with ease but Mecha managed to take a considerable chunk of concrete out of the tower.

On the outside Sonic didn't seem worried but on the inside he seemed to have some doubts. "Hmm, he's not fast and I can easily outmaneuver it but I'm just worried if he snags me with one of those claws. He looks pretty powerful, if he lands a blow on me I am sure to be one dead hedgehog. I hope Knux is having better luck than me".

Speaking of Knuckles, he was doing heck of a lot better than Sonic was. He had managed to successfully evacuate the entire sanctuary with the help of the echidna elders, all without a hitch. Sure he had a few obstacles, but he was surprised to see a few robots that bared a striking resemblance to Robotnik. He managed to take care of them without any complications, it would seem luck was on his side today. Now all he had to do was find his way to Sonic and help him out in any way he could, it shouldn't be too hard considering Knuckles had the advantage of spending most of his ten year long life there. The echidna knew the place like the back of his paw, so Knuckles set off running as fast as he could trying to find the quickest route to the very top of the sanctuary.

"The quickest way up would be to take the transportation orbs, not the clouds. Maybe I should have told Sonic about the orbs, it might have saved him some time. If I keep taking them I should get to Sonic in about two minutes", Knuckles thought about the journey as he moved for the first orb.

Just as he thought Knuckles reached the top floor of the sanctuary with time to spare. He had just used the last transportation orb, the same one Sonic had used just moments earlier to reach the open area that contained the tower shrine to the very first echidna elders. The echidnas that had built the temple.

Knuckles' jaw dropped when his gaze fell upon the mindless destruction that had taken place. His thoughts briefly shifted to Sonic, coincidentally the subject of his thoughts had stumbled out of a small smoking crater embedded in the stone floor. Sonic looked badly beaten and unbelievably exhausted.

"Sonic! What happened to you?", Knuckles questioned as he rushed over to the injured hedgehog.

"... Just another one of the Doc's robots, but he forgets nothing can beat this hedgehog". Sonic stated pointing his thumb to his chest.

"You could have been a little more responsible! You leveled this entire field", Knuckles went crazy about the carelessness Sonic had shown. He screamed right into his ear giving Sonic a splitting headache.

"He started it", Sonic lazily replied whilst holding his paw to his head.

As if on cue, directly after Sonic had finished his sentence a metal fist burst through a pile of debris on the ground. The two heroes turned on a dime to see a broken Mecha Sonic emerge from a smoking crater leaking liters of oil and violently malfunctioning. Sonic couldn't believe his own to eyes, it was still standing after a substantial amount of punishment. Knuckles couldn't believe how much damage Sonic had caused to the robot double. Mecha was missing several spines and its left arm, its visor was broken beyond repair and its armor was covered in several deep fist shaped dents.

"Wow, you really went to town on that thing!". Knuckles said enthusiastically.

"And yet it keeps coming back for more, that thing just doesn't know when to quit". Sonic hissed angrily gritting his teeth.

"That won't be necessary hedgehog", an unfortunately familiar voice echoed from the speakers on Mecha's chest.

"Is that Robotnik? Wait... Is his voice coming from the robot?". Knuckles asked with a confused expression etched onto his face.

"No surprise there, he never could face me like a man. He probably waddled away during my playtime with his little toy!", Sonic shouted making sure his adversary could hear him clearly through the robots mic.

"Now now rodent. Don't get touchy, now you see unfortunately due to your sudden intervention in my plans I've had to retreat for the time being. I have been unsuccessful in my attempt to acquire my main priority, but not without leaving you and your gullible friend with a special parting gift". Robotnik explained. Sonic was hoping the monologuing scientist would reveal some more details about his plan, and what part his 'priority' on Angel Island played in the grand scheme of things but to no avail. There was always another day.

"Mecha?", Robotnik asked his robot cockily through its speakers.

Sonic and Knuckles glanced knowingly at each other. Mecha Sonic clumsily stood to its full height to which Sonic smirked at, he marveled at his handy work and seemed to enjoy the fact that the robot could barely stand. Mecha's optics flared on and off before a bright red light emanated from its visor, numbers started to flash continuously until finally they fell on the digits 00:10.

Sonic and Knuckles realized what it was. The blood red numbers coupled with Robotnik's cold maniacal cackle booming through his stationary lackeys speakers was like a calling card from death. The red and blue duo came to a conclusion.

"A bomb!", Sonic and Knuckles declared in unison with each other.

They both bolted off in the opposite direction in a desperate bid to escape their fate and cheat death. Sonic glanced over to Knuckles and actually started to laugh uncontrollably, the look on Knuckles' face was priceless. But reasserting his grip on the current situation Sonic realized that at the current speed they were travelling they were not going to make it. Sonic then rolled his eyes and snatched Knuckles from his spot dragging him along for the ride, he then hit the acceleration and broke the sound barrier on foot.

"BOOM!", the Mecha Sonic robot had finally exploded. The sheer force of the explosion shook the very foundations of the Sky Sanctuary, it also sent the pair flying through the air. And they were falling towards Angel Island at an alarming rate.

The pair were in free fall when Knuckles shouted across to Sonic who was falling beside him, "Now it's my turn to save you". Sonic then gave the echidna a thumbs up and grabbed onto his arm, Knuckles outstretched both of his arms and nosedived towards Angel Island. As soon as they both got 200 feet from the islands mountain region Knuckles pulled up and began to glide with ease. Sonic leapt to the ground as soon as he thought he could land the jump, he was about 30 feet in the air. Knuckles came in for an easy landing playing it safe.

"You okay?", Sonic asked Knuckles in case he had suffered any injuries.

"There's not a scratch on me, what about you? You got roughed up quite a bit", Knuckles questioned checking Sonic over.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll be fine". Sonic brushed off the echidna's genuine concern.

"Are you sure? I- Wait a second! Your injuries... They're gone!", Knuckles was amazed, and he couldn't see one mark on Sonic.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I can heal faster than any normal Mobian. It's something I was born with, pretty cool huh?". Sonic bragged his ability to heal at an accelerated rate.

"What can't you do?", Knuckles questioned the blue wonder.

"Would you believe me If I said I can't swim?", Sonic mocked his own fear.

"How ironic, you can run along water but you can't swim. That's hilarious", Knuckles teased the hydrophobic hedgehog.

"Yet again hardy har har. Anyway I should get going", Sonic said in a slightly serious tone.

"You gonna run after Robotnik?", Knuckles asked but he felt he already knew the answer to the question.

"Is there any other way? He couldn't have gotten far though, but it's weird. Every time I get close to stoppin' him he always manages to slip through my fingers, I still don't even know where his base of operations is. Most of the time I just run in to him in some weird palace or jungle and then I just stop his plans", Sonic spoke freely thinking about his past encounters with the evil dictator.

"Yeah, that is weird. Besides we'll catch up to him in no time", Knuckles said pounding his fist into his paw.

"We? Hold up, dude I work better solo. Besides you've a lot of cleanin' up here to do, that crackpot virtually trashed the entire island". Sonic evaluated.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, besides I am the guardian. I can't just run around Mobius looking for trouble without a care in the world like you do, you'll catch him someday". Knuckles said shaking the hedgehog's gloved paw.

"Catch him? Dude I can catch a bullet. Well it's been fun rad red, maybe I'll see you around some time". Sonic expressed as he shook back.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling our paths will once again cross in the future true blue". Knuckles let go of the firm paw shake and waved Sonic off.

"Whoa, gettin' all philosophical on me Knux. That's my cue to split", Sonic comically saluted Knuckles and exploded from his position. Amazingly he started sprinting down one of the many waterfalls flowing from Angel Island right into the Mobian Sea. His feet a twin blur of crimson red he soon reached the ocean where he then gracefully skimmed along the water's surface travelling to his next destination in hopes of stopping the mad man capable of doing even more damage than he already has to Sonic's and so many others' home world.


	11. The Knothole Freedom Fighters

The Knothole Freedom Fighters

Even more time has passed since we last saw the small rebel band of Mobians, as we cast our gaze back into their direction we can see many things have indeed changed.

As the children of Knothole grew older their determination to defeat the one who had destroyed their pasts increased. In the past it used to be only Sir Charles and Rosy that would venture into Robotropolis because they knew the shadow of a once great city like the back of their paws, but as time went on the children would accompany them and help them gather supplies for the thriving village. Now, 11 years after the coup the once oblivious and vulnerable children have grown into a quartet of healthy 16 year olds. Sir Charles and Rosy don't even risk a trip into the smog ridden wastelands that is Robotropolis anymore, instead Sally insisted they could get injured or worse and should stay put within the safety that the Great Forest had to offer. At first of course the two elderly Mobians were having none of it and demanded they should still take routine trips into the city but after many years, time took its toll on the pair and they couldn't keep up with Sally or any of the others. So after much need of convincing Sir Charles and Rosy reluctantly agreed.

Now going back a few years Sally and Bunnie found a small Mobian kit named Miles, since then the boy has grown into a six year old small light brown fox. Because Sally and Bunnie found the boy Sir Charles volunteered to take care of him and that Sally and Bunnie should help out in any way they can. The boy has stayed in Sir Charles' hut ever since and over the years Sir Charles began calling the boy by his namesakes, his two twin tails. And Tails began calling Sir Charles, Sally and Bunnie his Uncle and two Aunts. Sir Charles helped the young fox discover a talent when he was around the age of four; he discovered that he could spin his tails around like a propeller which would enable the small bundle of brown fur to fly. Sir Charles even gave Tails a pair of his nephews old sneakers, he changed the design on the new pair of sneakers having the color scheme still red and white but having the white on the front half of the sneaker and red on the heel half. Tails had really become part of their little family, Sir Charles and Sally even read to him at night but apparently he preferred his Aunt Sally because she could do 'good voices'. Sir Charles told only told Tails about his nephew and how fast he could run, Tails would always get excited and ask where Sir Charles' nephew was. He didn't like to talk about it but he believed Sonic to be dead, everyone else just forgot about him. With age Sally and the rest of the teenagers had forgot who he even was, if you asked they wouldn't even remember his name or what he looked like. Even the pale blue scientist had lost all hope. Sally however would read books to him, that she and her fellow band of Mobians had stolen from Robotropolis.

Now for a long time Tails was the youngest in the village of Knothole and would often have to play on his own, but only a few months ago a small rabbit had come to Knothole. Tails had found her in a meadow while she was unconscious near the oak slide; he pulled her sleeping form over his small shoulder and proceeded onward towards Knothole. When she woke up she revealed that another one of Robotnik's onslaughts had occurred and swept through her small town, the small six year old had witnessed her own Mother crushed by falling debris and her Father cornered by a group of SWATbots. Although she didn't hear him scream, she heard the laser blasts and his dead body hit the ground with a loud thud. She then told everyone that her name was Cream the Rabbit and when she had reached the forest she just continued running for hours until she passed out, and that's when Tails had found her. Upon hearing her story Vanilla decided she should take care of the young orphan, Bunnie also welcomed the idea. The two children have been great friends ever since and haven't spent one single day apart. When Tails would be asked if he liked Cream, he would spit out his tongue and try to avoid the subject. The women of Knothole found it incredibly cute, including Sally and Bunnie.

Now the size and development isn't the only thing that has changed among the small band of teenagers, other significant changes such as responsibilities and priorities have also dramatically changed. As the young children grew older they grew more able physically and emotionally. While Bunnie and Sally are trained to peak physical perfection, Rotor has fine-tuned his mind under the guidance of Sir Charles Hedgehog. With Rotor having such mental capabilities, he was able to build four bionic limbs from spare parts collected form routine raids over the years. The limbs are slim and stylized to fit over the organic limbs of the wearer, Rotor asked for a volunteer and said they'd boost they're physical strength tenfold. Sally passed on the opportunity saying she'd rather be agile and silent but Bunnie agreed and has wore them whenever the team would venture into Robotropolis ever since. They've been a big help to Bunnie and the team over the years, enabling Bunnie to easily dispatch any SWATbot that she faced. The best part about it though is the fact that she can take them off whenever she wants and put them back on whenever trouble shows up. Antoine has been taught in the way of the sword and has sworn to protect Sally, what with him being the only male with a military connection. The connection being his deceased Father he thought he was more than capable of being responsible for her, although I think she can handle herself. Sally is now the leader of the only team that goes into Robotropolis, the team would raid Robotnik's scrap yards for spare parts and sneak into his city for supplies. Sally also hacks into his computer systems using her portable computer named Nicole, Sir Charles gave it to her some time back when she was 12 and told her that her Father would have wanted her to have it. Sir Charles said nothing else on the matter, he mainly used the parts Sally and her team brought back from the ghost town that is Robotropolis. He was and is still to this day working on a machine that can counter the effects of Robotnik's dreaded Roboticizer. He named the project the 'De-Roboticizer'.

Since Sally lead a team she felt it was time for a team name and so named her team after their village and their cause. And so the Knothole Freedom Fighters were born.

Now getting back to the present day, Sally Acorn had been up all night looking over some files on her trusty handheld device Nicole. She had been investigating why Robotnik disappeared every half a year or so and then returned only a few weeks after his departure, and to add insult to injury Sally discovered that Robotnik had been working on some brand new SWATbot designs he codenamed 'STEALTHbot'. She didn't need to look into it too much as the clue is in the name, but why was he building upgraded soldiers? Sally was eager to find out, her and Bunnie had also took out one of Robotnik's surveillance orbs that hovered around his city hoping to catch a glimpse of any intruder that dared to disturb his fortress of evil. She had used Nicole to download its images and the results were surprising to say the least, she had discovered a weird anomaly in each of the pictures. She needed to see what this thing was and decided to discuss it with her fellow Freedom Fighters.

Sally got out of her seat and stepped away from her desk walking into the bathroom. She freshened up and emerged several minutes later in a denim blue vest covering a white tank top, a pair of denim blue shorts and wore a pair of knee high blue boots. She liked the outfit because it matched her eyes; she then opened the door to her hut and caught the sight of Bunnie when she stepped outside into the warm summer air. Summer was a glorious time of year, Bunnie waltzed over to Sally and the two began conversing.

"Hey Sally-girl", Bunnie said whilst wearing a smile.

"Hey Bunnie, how've you been getting on with Cream?". Sally asked greeting her friend back.

"It's been pretty fun, I mean I've always wanted a lil' sister. It's just been my Mom and me for so many years now and you gotta admit she's as cute as a button", Bunnie commented warmly on the sudden change in her life.

"Yeah I felt the same way about Tails, the day he started calling me Aunt Sally my heart just melted". Sally said sincerely.

"Yeah. So anyway Sally-girl, you got any plans for tomorrow?". Bunnie questioned her friend.

"Well no but that reminds me, I need you to get Rotor and Antoine to meet me in Freedom HQ at seven sharp". Sally said as her voice took on a serious tone.

"Oh, okay. But didn't Antoine ask you out on a date tomorrow?", Bunnie casually teased.

"Bunnie, I don't know how many times I need to spell it out for you. I'm not interested in Antoine, I never have been. Not even when I was a little girl, besides I didn't even say yes to his invite". Sally wasn't particularly happy, she was furious.

"Okay okay Sally, geez don't bite my head off. So anyway, why we meeting? I thought we got enough stuff during last week's raids", Bunnie said slightly confused.

"Yes we did but something important has come up and needs some looking into", Sally told her friend.

Bunnie nodded before saluting Sally and then walked off in search of her team members. Sally watched as her friend left before turning around and headed back to her hut, she was blocked by a small brown fox hovering right in front of her face.

"Tails!", Sally said in complete shock.

"Hey Aunt Sally, oh I'm sorry. Did I scare ya?", the young fox kit asked with an apologetic look etched onto his face.

"No it's fine Tails, I was just a little surprised that's all. Are you on your own, where's Cream?". Sally asked her nephew as she breathed in a sigh of relief recovering from the sudden and unexpected shock.

"Here I am!", a young feminine voice called out from behind the stationary princess which made her jump into the air. Cream was stood directly behind her.

"Ahh! Oh Cream, you startled me". Sally said recovering from a second batch of shock today.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Miss Sally, honest". The adorable young rabbit couldn't apologize enough.

"It's okay Cream, and I told you none of this 'Miss Sally' business. Just call me Sally honey", Sally expressed whilst smiling down upon the young rabbit.

Cream gave a huge smile before she ran off with Tails. Sally waved the two children off before she retired to her own hut, she sat at her desk and shuffling through countless sheets of paper before she remembered. She didn't leave Nicole on the desk, she was clipped to her right boot the entire time.

"Nicole, there you are". Sally said opening the small device.

"Where else would I be Sally?", the portable computer answered back in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Nicole seemed to speak in a tone slightly similar to Sally's own voice, although it had a robotic tint to it.

"Jokes aside Nicole, did you store my presentation for today's meeting?". Sally questioned, being up all night she had completely forgotten whether she had saved it or not.

"Affirmative Sally, shall I process it for viewing?". Nicole asked her owner.

"Go for it Nicole", Sally stated.

While Nicole prepared the file for viewing Sally's mind couldn't help but drift off towards other things. She had begun to think about a weird dream that had been plaguing her for months now, but she had no idea why. She knew what the dream itself was about but not the message it had to offer, the dream was about the coup 11 years ago. An image played back in her mind over and over again, the image itself was incredibly blurry but she could see what was happening all around her. The terror and carnage she had experienced had emotionally and mentally scared her for life, it had scared everyone. Sally chose to forget the events that occurred that night but what she struggled to see each and every time she closed her eyes was a blacked out image. A swift and spikey shape that didn't stand still for a second if she could describe it. She had consulted with Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine many times over about that night but none of them remembered anything. They just chose to forget.

A small beep snapped Sally back to reality and she remembered that she was in her hut.

"File processed and ready for viewing Sally", Nicole reminded Sally in her monotone voice.

"Thanks Nicole, what's the time please?". Sally asked remembering she was pressed for time.

"07:10 pm Sally", Nicole answered.

"What! I've been asleep for hours, I must have dozed off. I'm ten minutes late, come on Nicole". Sally said grabbing her pocket sized super computer and clipping it back on her right boot.

Sally then opened the door to her hut and set off towards the biggest structure in Knothole, the white dome centered in the village known as Freedom HQ.

The view changes from the great outdoors to the interior of a quaint little hut, this particular hut was insanely tidy but contained countless machines and metallic contraptions littered about the place. Two Mobians stood beside a small wooden table that housed a cup of black coffee, Sir Charles Hedgehog and Vanilla Rabboh were chatting about the new addition to their village. Cream the Rabbit.

"So have you gotten used to having little Cream around yet?". Sir Charles asked Vanilla, the current Mobian responsible for Cream's safety.

"Oh definitely, it's just like when my Bunnie was her age. Although she's much shyer than Bunnie ever was, even when I think back though I've always wanted two daughters. What about you Sir Charles? Didn't you ever think about having kids?", Vanilla asked the elder hedgehog wondering why he didn't have any.

"Well I mean when I was young starting a family was the only thing I could think about. But then the Great War happened, I got lost in my work and well... Before I knew it I was way too old to start one. But being an Uncle was enough for me, I can't forget about the day Sonny boy came home from the hospital. You should have seen him, so tiny and fragile but he held a huge smile on his little blue face and he just couldn't stay still for a second. When he grabbed my finger though I just... Well I just don't know how to describe the feeling, by the Goddess he was one in a million". Sir Charles finished picking up the cup of coffee from the table and taking a huge gulp.

Vanilla couldn't even remember whether Sir Charles had a nephew. Side stepping the subject, she continued. "I felt the same way about Bunnie, her long floppy ears were drooped down over her face as though she was hiding. But when I saw those big green doe eyes I just started balling my eyes out".

Whilst reminiscing about their loved ones, another Mobian walked in on the pair. A very high ranking Mobian.

"You're Majesty", Sir Charles and Vanilla both said in unison.

"Please I've told you once I don't want to have to remind you, just call me Alicia. None of this 'You're Majesty' nonsense out here", the Queen of Mobius said.

"Sorry Alicia, old habits die hard". Sir Charles apologized for his mistake.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything important?", Queen Alicia said to the pair of conversing Mobians.

"No not at all, I and Sir Charles here were just thinking of days gone by. Our children mainly", Vanilla spoke to the female monarch.

"Ah yes, they grow up so fast don't they? I remember as though it was yesterday when I would bounce Sally on my knee, now look at her. She's just as big as me", Queen Alicia said whilst thinking about her daughter.

"She's grown into a beautiful young woman Alicia, and so has young Bunnie. Any man would be lucky to have either of them", Sir Charles said complementing the women's daughters.

Vanilla and Queen Alicia both gave the scientist a small smile.

"Speaking of Sally and Bunnie, I wonder where those two are". Vanilla said to the other two Mobians occupying the room.

Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie were all sat underneath the white dome around a small wooden oak table. They were still waiting for Sally who had been late for just over ten minutes now, and Antoine was feeling a little protective.

"Where is she? She should have having been here minutes ago! I should go look for her, maybe she is being in trouble no?". Antoine said clearly worried about Sally's absence.

"She's only ten minutes late 'Twan, just calm down sugah". Bunnie said a little agitated by Antoine's constant need to save the Princess.

"Bunnie's right Antoine, but he does have a point. Maybe one of us should go and try to look for her". Rotor interjected joining the conversation.

"That won't be necessary Rotor", Sally said surprising everyone with her entrance into Freedom HQ.

"Ma Princess!", Antoine exclaimed in pure joy clearly happy about Sally's arrival.

"Hey Sally-girl, what kept ya?". Bunnie questioned feeling a little something was off.

"I just got lost in my thoughts Bunnie, that's all". Sally explained trying her best to fool her friends with a false smile.

Bunnie nodded but assumed something was troubling her friend. Unlike Antoine and Rotor, Bunnie couldn't be fooled so easily. She knew Sally too well to have the wool pulled over her dark green eyes, but it would have to wait after the meeting. Sally had a look of urgency displayed on her face.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss with us Sally?", Rotor questioned her as she sat down at the wooden table.

"Oh right yes, of course. Nicole open the file and display", Sally issued the command to her computer after unclipping it from her right boot and placing it in the center of the wooden table.

"Affirmative Sally", Nicole said relaying a holographic image. It looked as though it was recorded by one of Robotnik's surveillance orbs.

"This is the variable, right here". Sally said pointing to a blurred blue streak spanning across the entire image.

"It's been ruining Robotnik's side projects for years now, destroying his plans in a matter of weeks or sometimes even days". Sally said looking across the table to Rotor and Bunnie, Antoine didn't really look interested in the image or the meeting. He never really was, he would always shout some unknown French outburst when he disagreed with one of Sally's plans. Sally would just tell him to trust her or Bunnie would tell him to keep his mouth shut, either method to silence the coyote always seemed to work.

"What in the hoo-hah is that Sally-girl?", Bunnie said completely unsure of what she was staring at.

"What Bunnie said Sally, do you have any idea what that thing is?". Rotor said taking a closer look at the image, unfortunately it didn't help him see it any better.

"Not a clue Rotor, whatever it is though it's moving too fast to be seen by the naked eye. The unbelievable thing is though is that if you look at the top right corner of the screen, you can see that at the time this image was taken the surveillance orb just barely managed to record this things speed". Sally said pointing to the place she had referenced.

"2,102 mph! That's impossible! Nothing can move that fast!", Rotor was baffled at how this thing could be travelling that fast.

"Tell me about it, when I first saw it I couldn't believe my own eyes. But if we switch to the next shot and so on, we can see that this thing gets faster and faster as the years go by. From some ancient temple in the sky to a giant amusement park hanging in space, its like this things growing until it reaches its maximum speed. But even on the first image you can clearly see that it's moving a heck of a lot faster than the speed of sound". Sally concluded, but still couldn't believe what she was saying.

"How can anything move that fast? And what do you mean that it's growing, do you think it's organic?". Rotor asked whilst rubbing his eyes, still unable to believe the information he was receiving.

"I haven't the slightest idea, I don't know what this thing is". Sally said still studying the blue streak.

"So there could be a chance it's one of Robotnik's trinkets?". Bunnie asked with her eyes locked onto the unusual blue wonder.

"I don't know whether it's Mobian or robotic but the fastest thing Robotnik has at his disposal are his new STEALTHbots, and they can only reach 100- 120 mph whilst in flight. And nothing Mobian can move this fast, not even a cheetah and they're said to be the fastest animals on the entire planet". Sally evaluated the possibilities only to dismiss each one.

"True Sally but you said that it ruined all of Robotnik's side projects, that it destroyed everything. Correct?", Rotor said rubbing his chin. Maybe he was getting at something.

"Yeah, so?". Sally wondered what the walrus was building up to.

"Well then it doesn't matter what it is, if it's against Robotnik then that automatically means it's on our side. Right?", Rotor said thinking of the possibilities of having this speed machine on their team.

"Maybe Rotor, but it's hardly ever that simple". Sally said thinking realistically.

"So what are you getting at ma Princess? Do you want to recruit zis zing? Zat might be Robotnik's plan, he could have set zis whole zing up to trap us". Antoine said finally joining the debate, and he actually had a pretty good point.

"Good point Antoine, but I highly doubt that. We only have snapshots of this thing when it's travelling. Maybe if we can infiltrate Robotropolis and get into Robotnik's systems, we can see if he has a file on this thing. I mean he's bound to of had some form of contact with this thing, it's been chasing him for years". Sally said to the rest of the team.

"That's a mighty fine idea Sally, maybe if this things a good guy we can get it ta join our cause". Bunnie said enthusiastically.

"Maybe, but we'll have to see how things go first. What's say we do it tomorrow, we get in and get out. Okay?", Sally clipping Nicole back on her right boot.

"Okay then, I'll go and prepare some supplies. This is gonna be great!", Rotor said getting up and out of his chair, he was about to run for his hut until he noticed Bunnie staring at him. He turned to her to see what she wanted and she glanced at Antoine and then to Sally, Rotor knew what she wanted him to do and grabbed Antoine by the arm and dragged him off and into his hut. He'd let him help out with gathering some supplies.

With Rotor and Antoine gone Bunnie figured she could have another talk with Sally.

"Sally, what's wrong?". Bunnie said walking over to her friend.

"What? What do you mean? I'm fine", Sally said hoping Bunnie would buy her lie.

"I'm no moron Sally, I know when you're down in the dumps. What's on your mind Sally-girl?", Bunnie asked seeing through Sally's rouse.

"... Fine, I'm just a little tired that's all. I've been having this weird dream about... Well you know". Sally finally revealed.

"Oh, it's the dream again. Well Sally we've already talked about this, there just ghosts from the past. Nothing important", Bunnie tried to reason with Sally.

"But it feels important, like it's trying to tell me something". Sally said, clearly letting the loss of sleep and weird dream get to her.

"Okay Sally, okay. Maybe you just need some sleep Sally-girl, I mean you look terrible". Bunnie said only just noticing how drained Sally's face looked.

"Alright Bunnie, I have been up all night working on some plans. Thanks", Sally said taking her friends advice.

Bunnie hugged her friend and then walked out of Freedom HQ, she felt she too should get some sleep. After all they were heading into the city tomorrow.

Sally was about to head to her hut and try to get a good night's sleep but then remembered. "That's right; I've got a date with my favorite nephew for a bedtime story". Sally then ran out of Freedom HQ, her blue boots echoing through the now silent village. She waltzed into Sir Charles' hut and was instantly greeted by the scientist.

"Good evening Sally, is it time for young Tails' bedtime story already?". Sir Charles asked the Princess sporting a wide and friendly grin.

"Yeah, time flies when you're planning a trip to Robotropolis". Sally said sarcastically before asking him a question, "Is he in his room?".

"Ready and waiting Sally, just be careful tomorrow". The concerned scientist said whilst giving Sally a small hug.

"Alright Sir Charles, I will do. I'll see you in the morning", Sally said hugging back.

"Of course Sally", Sir Charles said watching her enter Tails' room.

He then sat down on his couch and before he knew it he was sleeping like a baby. Sally closed the door behind her and sat beside Tails on his bed.

"Hey honey, which book is it gonna be tonight?". Sally asked the tired young kit, he looked as though all of today's playing may have exhausted him. Sally felt the same way, exhausted.

"Errm... That one!", Tails said pointing to a book on his small set of shelves Rotor had built for him, obviously excited about the story his Aunt would read to him.

Sally followed the fox's gloved finger to an old worn dusty book; she walked over to the shelf housing the old book and pulled it out of its place. Sally then tried to read the title of the book but was unable due to a thick layer of dust; it had built up over the years which suggested it hadn't been read for quite some time. With a small blow leaving Sally's lips she successfully blew the dust off of the front cover, she then read the title out loud to Tails whilst walking back over to his bedside.

"The Knight of the Wind".

"Oh boy, this is gonna be great!". Tails shouted gleefully.

Sally placed the book on Tails' bedside table for a moment before making sure Tails was tucked in tightly and securely. She then picked the book back up and turned to the first page.

"In a time of witches and demons, sorcerers and dragons there lived a King. A true and just King who did what was right and best for the people of his Kingdom. He was loved throughout the Kingdom and with the legendary sword of Excalibur by his side he came to be the greatest ruler the land had ever seen. Any evil that would dare threaten his people or his Kingdom was quickly destroyed his sword Excalibur, it was said that the sword was the blade of evils bane". Sally read drawing Tails into the story.

"Then what happened Aunt Sally? Did something happen to the King?", Tails asked eager for an answer.

"You'll find out soon enough honey", Sally said whilst smiling. She then looked back down at the book and continued reading.

"But one day an evil presence possessed the King, it changed everything about him and transformed into creature made of pure darkness. A creature the people called the Black Knight. The Black Knight's evil forces spread throughout the land enveloping it in a shadow of everlasting darkness. The people of the Kingdom shook in fear and day by day they gradually began to lose hope fearing that no one was coming to rescue them. Until another knight emerged. No one knew where the knight came from and it is said that he fell straight from the sky, the people of the land described the knight as being covered in blue armor and carrying a sword crafted from pure lightning with feet swifter than the wind. The blue knight swept throughout the land vanquishing all evil that dared get in his way until he confronted the Black Knight himself for an epic battle". Sally read, she herself wondering what was going to happen next.

"Then what happened? Did the blue knight win?", Tails asked shaking with excitement and wonder.

"Let me read on and you'll find out Tails", Sally smiled before she continued reading the book that had even grabbed her attention.

"Steel clashed with steel as the two knights dueled to the finish, shaking the very heavens as they did so. But the blue knight knew that the Black Knight's power was too great even for him to defeat on his own, but instead of giving up it is said that some kind of ancient magic gave the blue knight an incredible burst of power and speed. The divine magic transformed the knight's armor changing it into a blinding gold; the knight himself used the magic to weave an almighty blade from pure gold. And they continued to battle. But although the Black Knight's power was great, the newly transformed gold knight's power was even greater and he proved too fast for the Black Knight to handle. The gold knight defeated the Black Knight and then changed back into his normal self, but chose not to slay the Black Knight. Upon defeating the Black Knight the spell was broken and the Black Knight changed back into the great King. The King then hosted a celebration in honor of the blue knight who had saved his Kingdom when it most needed a hero, but the blue knight had mysteriously disappeared. No one knows what happened to the blue knight, some say they saw him run off into his next quest while others say that he returned to his home world in seek of more adventures to be had and more evil to slay. The people of the land gave the noble blue knight a title; they dubbed him the Knight of the Wind. The End", Sally finished as she closed the book. Even she had to admit that was a pretty good story.

She then turned her head and looked over to Tails to see the tuckered out fox fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Sally pouted and leaned over to the fox where she then planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight honey", Sally whispered to the sleeping fox. She then got up off of Tails' bed and walked over to the bedroom door; upon opening it she walked through the doorway and closed the door gently behind her hoping not to disturb the slumbering fox. When she walked into the living room she discovered that Sir Charles was much like young Tails fast asleep and snoring away on the couch.

"It's about time I went to bed too", Sally said as she walked out of Sir Charles' hut closing the door behind her.

Sally made her way through the silent village not even noticing how eerily quiet it gone when it was night. She walked up to her hut and opened the door, closing it once she was inside. She placed Nicole on her nightstand and walked into her bathroom to prepare for bed. She emerged from her bathroom several minutes later wearing a light blue night gown that her Mother had made for her, after all blue is her favorite color. After getting into her own bed she pulled the covers over her and shut her light brown delicate eye lids waiting for sleep to take her. Sally then thought about the mission tomorrow and hoped it would be a success; they needed all the help they could get in defeating Robotnik.


	12. Guardian Hedgehog

Guardian Hedgehog

As we leave the tranquil hut of the peaceful sleeping Princess, we travel half way around the planet to find another Mobian fighting for freedom only just waking up to the world. His home is the illustrious South Island, truly a land that time has indeed forgotten. The small remote oceanic island is situated about five miles off of the coast of Downunda and is home to a giant volcano surrounded by jagged summits and a vast jungle brimming with wildlife. The golden and sandy beaches are riddled with several wreckages believed to be thousands of years old; luckily the island remains habitable and hasn't been corrupted by the pollution spreading around the planet being spewed out by Dr. Robotnik's countless factories. And that's just the way Sonic likes it.

Sonic has been travelling for many years now; it's been six years since we last saw him. Over those many years Sonic has changed, some changes are for the better while others have had a negative impact on our hero. Throughout the years Sonic has been seeking answers to questions he couldn't even comprehend, but alas each night Sonic laid his head down to sleep he woke up each morning remembering less and less about his past. Memories became distant memories and then the distant memories became dreams, Sonic has forgotten everything about his past. He doesn't know where he came from and how he can run so fast, he doesn't understand how he got his incredible abilities or who his family was. The only thing Sonic has held onto all these years is his real name, nobody knows it except him. He found it one day etched into the soles of his old plain red and white sneakers, the word read Maurice. Sonic can't even remember why he's been fighting Dr. Robotnik all of these years, it's like he has lead a second life.

But along the course of this second life Sonic found South Island, whenever Sonic would want to relax he would retire to the island from one of his many adventures or dangerous encounters with the overweight dictator himself. As the years went by Sonic gradually visited the island more often and left behind supplies and souvenirs from his quests in the large metal hanger of an aircraft, eventually he made the hanger into his own make shift home and it is now the hedgehog's primary base of operations.

Sonic awoke each morning at 6:00 am sharp to a breakfast consisting of pineapple juice and various fruits he had gathered from around the island, after breakfast he began training for the day's events. Whether they be a simple and steady jog to another continent to stretch the muscles in his legs or stopping one of the good Doctor's many plans for global annihilation, Sonic had no idea what he was going to get himself into each morning. This particular morning was the latter for the recently turned 18 year old boy; Sonic has finally found the current location of Dr. Robotnik's base. Due to a tip off from an old friend of Sonic's, a shady chameleon named Espio who belonged to a small team of 'detectives' called the Chaotix. Sonic has discovered that Robotnik resides in a dark and grim city known as Robotropolis. A city of lost souls overrun by dangerous mechanical beings, taking out Robotnik's orders against the struggling resistance. Now over the years Sonic has fought Robotnik but never really bothered to try and find him, it just wasn't a big deal for him. He didn't know who he was or anything about him but knew that each time he had to be stopped, Sonic just stopped him and then Robotnik would somehow get away. Sonic just kept running in to him over time and accepted that he was the only one who could stop him, Sonic had no idea that Robotnik is in fact the same person who took away his Mother and roboticized thousands. Sonic can't even remember what his Mother even looks like.

Sonic has trained every morning of every day for years now and has reached the peak of physical perfection for his body. Being unbelievably muscular and incredibly tall for his species standing at a towering 3ft 8 inches, Sonic has shadowed every Mobian he has ever met.

Being athletically toned and amazingly focused he's also been able to work on his most prized possession other than his incredible strength enabling the hedgehog to lift just above 30 tons using both hands, his trademark speed. In the distant past when Sonic first began running he could run just over the speed of sound, as time went by he trained even harder and at the age of ten he could clear 2,000 mph on foot. Now, well now he can reach speeds of up to 7,000 mph when he really strains himself. He's only ever done this once to see how fast he could go but the process completely exhausted him and drained his entire body of energy, after that he had to rest for a few weeks not being able to run once. After this disaster Sonic learnt his lesson and now just casually cruises at the speed of sound so he doesn't lose any energy he might need should the occasion call on him to run any faster.

Now focusing on the present day again, Sonic had been up for about three hours now. He had spent the whole time working out and jogging around his island through an obstacle course he had set up to test his agility and durability to the fullest. Sonic sped back to his hangar and skidded through the open door, he stopped and turned opening a large green locker on the wall of the hangar he had filled up with countless memorabilia collected from adventures over the years. Just some of these items included his old small red sneakers with thin white strips, his blue and grey collapsible extreme gear board and a silver metallic glove layered in thick armor.

"I remember that week, that goofy Black Knight tried to shish kebab me". A deep and rugged voice with just a hint of attitude muttered absent mindedly.

He turned his head to the shelf above his bed and walked over to it, he found some other important stuff he kept there. A few of these things consisted of a small golden ring and a sleek silver wrist watch, a pair of neon green and dark grey sunglasses and a small light grey scarf. He slipped the ring over his gloved right index finger and then wrapped the scarf around his blue neck, after that he picked up the sunglasses and perched them above his brow. Sonic then grabbed the wrist watch and put it on his right wrist hidden under the glove; he then turned to a long mirror hanging on the wall and examined himself.

"Lookin' good hedgehog, strike a pose!". Sonic exuberantly shouted to his reflection whilst tensing his arms and torso revealing a distinguishing six pack.

Sonic smiled to himself thinking about how his strict workout routine had paid off for him, after admiring himself in the mirror Sonic bent down and fished out a small brown rucksack from underneath his bed. He stood up to his full height and strolled over to the locker once again, he grabbed his collapsible extreme gear board and metallic glove throwing them into his rucksack in case he might need them for today. Sonic slung the rucksack over his shoulder and wrapped the strap around his chest; he then pulled up his right glove and checked the time. It was now 10:00 am.

"Whoa, that took me like an hour! I need to get goin' if I'm gonna catch my date with ole' Buttnik, it's been like a year since I last smacked him around. And that was when I trashed his sorry excuse for an amusement park and saved those weird aliens", Sonic thought to himself as he made his way out of the hangar and slowly neared the ocean shore.

Sonic smiled widely as he gazed upon the giant blue puddle that surrounded his tropic paradise, he admitted he couldn't swim to save his life of course but he loved to stride across the ocean's surface and feel the cool liquid grace his sneakers. He didn't know why but it just felt refreshing and comfortable to him, and having nothing left to do on his prehistoric island he jetted off from the warm and sandy beach sending sand flying all over the place. Now Sonic was running along the ocean's surface with his arms thrown behind him giving him a more stream lined look while he ran, he figured running this way was more aero dynamic and he could pick up more speed and cover more ground like this. Of course in this case he was covering more water. He looked like a dark blue blur ripping through the air and disrupting the natural way of things whilst travelling towards the west continents of Mobius, occasionally he would lean down and trace the water's surface with his gloved fingers. Unfortunately that was the only spark of joy in his life at the moment, he was extremely lonely. The Mobians in his life had come and gone with each passing adventure, some he would just keep running into and has shared a good number of times and trips with them. Others he had only met once never to be seen again.

Sonic didn't really have a love life, sure he had met a great number of girls in the past but they seemed to just simply fade away. He began to think about the girls he had met and what had caused them to part after getting to know each other.

The first girl he met was years ago when he was just 13 years old, she was only seven at the time and followed Sonic everywhere he went. Her name was Amy Rose and ever since they met one another Sonic has been saving her life ever since, although he hadn't seen her for a little over a year now and he didn't like to admit it but he enjoyed her company.

"Such a sweet kid, I used to think it was kinda weird when she followed me everywhere but now… I kinda miss the little squirt. She really was one in a million", Sonic thought missing the company of the small pink hedgehog.

The only other girl he ran into on more than one occasion was a purple cat known as Blaze, she was a pyrokenetic and a Princess in her world. She also bragged she was the fastest thing in her world, something Sonic couldn't resist.

"Heh, I remember the day I met her like it was just yesterday. I think I was 15 and she was 14, she tried to barbecue me. She may have been the fastest thing in her world but I remember the look on her face when I smoked her whilst running backwards, priceless!". Sonic reminisced grinning idiotically. Alas the crooked smirk he held upon his tanned muzzle didn't last long as he remembered what happened to her; she had to go back to her own world. She didn't need to but she had to, Blaze was the soul protector of the Sol Emeralds. Her worlds version of the Chaos Emeralds, that was the only time in his life were he hated those stupid emeralds. He questioned the Goddess on why they even existed, he missed having a friend to run around with and argue with. But alas it seemed fate had condemned him to lead a life of a lonely hero.

Now when it came to speed Sonic really was the fastest thing alive, he had been challenged countless times over the years with robotic duplicates and wannabe hedgehogs. Heck even beings from other dimensions and every branch of the universe had challenged him but over the years he had to admit it got really boring, the same thing happened over and over again. Sonic wouldn't even try and he could still smash them into the ground, if the truth is known though Sonic didn't even really care. There was a time in the distant past were Sonic was extremely proud of his trademark speed, everywhere he went he would hear tales about himself and how a mysterious hero has set out on a world saving quest. The Blue Blur, the Blue Streak? How many nicknames did he have, how many Mobians knew the legend of the Fastest Thing Alive? And yet not one of them knew his real name or his self-given name for that matter, Sonic. Everywhere Sonic went he would make sure no-one had seen him, he didn't need that kind of attention. Most Mobians would only catch glimpses of him when they would hear a ground shaking sonic boom or see a blue distortion ripping to its next destination in a whirlwind of majestic blue. Some Mobians believed he existed while others say he's just a story, made up purely to give their dying planet some form of hope. While Sonic knew he was doing well for the Mobians of his world he didn't like to be recognized as a beacon of hope, what if he should fail? He couldn't live with himself if he let the entire planet down after so many life threatening adventures. And while the remaining Mobians around the planet viewed him as an immortal hero that nothing could break, there was only a select few that actually saw the real him. Saw him get hurt, saw him bleed. Knuckles and Rouge, Amy and Blaze. Heck even Silver and Shadow had been there for him, helped him when he wasn't strong enough to do it on his own. The ARK and that whole thing with Solaris, he needed all the help he could get. But through the years he's come to accept that each time he meets someone new or even one of his old friends, he always manages to put them into harm's way even when it's not his fault. That's why he prefers to work alone, like his last few adventures. The only fatality that was possible was himself and he was prepared to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

Whilst thinking about all of these problems and how to solve them, Sonic had unwittingly sped up reaching the coastline of the west continents in just under two hours. Upon skidding to a halt on the golden beaches of the west Sonic thought of how he should approach Robotropolis.

"Buttnik probably has this whole continent wired; he's probably got patrols everywhere too. I don't wanna alert any of those, I should keep my speed just under the sound barrier. I want it to be a surprise for ole' egghead", Sonic was right. If he should perform a sonic boom it might alert any patrols for miles around to his presence.

Sonic shot off silently through a nearby jungle, his feet slamming against the ground. It was a wise decision; Robotnik couldn't have any hover patrols in the jungle as it was way too thick. As Sonic cruised towards the center of the continent, he figured that's where his city would be. We travel back to the well concealed village of Knothole and can see that Sally and the rest of her team of Freedom Fighters are thoroughly preparing for their trip into the stronghold of their enemy in hopes of gathering more vital information about the blue speed demon that has been terrorizing Robotnik for years.

Sally was pacing back and forth just outside of Freedom HQ, the smooth white center of their beloved vibrant home. Sally had Nicole unfolded in her right paw staring at it with her jewel like eyes intently, Bunnie was stood a few feet away from her observing her pacing and fitting her smooth and sleek bionic limbs over her furry organic ones, she was sniggering at the way Sally was always wound so tight and always making sure everything was perfect for a mission. After all the slightest miscalculation could be a serious problem out in the field. Sally was just about finished checking off a list of supplies they would need for the venture into the grim and gritty city.

"Four small bottles of spring water… check… four med kits… check… and a batch of Rotor's special homemade grenades… check". Sally finished ticking off the boxes that were visible on Nicole's small LED screen.

"Okay, we've got all of the supplies ready for Robotropolis. Is everybody accounted for Bunnie?", Sally questioned her best friend.

"I think so Sally-girl," Bunnie said whilst flexing both of her hands and stretching her bionic legs making sure they were in proper working order.

"Well where the heck is Antoine and Rotor? I told them both to be ready and to meet us outside of Freedom HQ", Sally said slightly irritated about their unexplained absence.

"Don't worry Sally, I'm right here". Rotor said jogging over to the two beautiful girls; he looked out of breath too.

"Where's 'Twan, sugah?". Bunnie asked the panting walrus.

Rotor was about to answer when a distinctly familiar French accent beat him to the punch, "Please do not being worrying about moi mademoiselle Bunnie. I have arrived", Antoine said making his appearance and nonchalantly pointing to his thumb to his chest.

"Oh please Antoine, let me breathe a sigh of relief". Bunnie said mockingly to Antoine, to which Antoine gave an annoyed 'humph'.

"Okay guys, I really need you to start concentrating on the mission at hand. This is just a quick trip, we get in and we get out. Now I don't want anybody falling behind okay, so is everyone clear on what they're supposed to do?". Sally said shifting her gaze between all three of the members of her team.

Rotor spoke up first. "Well after we get into the city and make our way towards Robotnik's main tower, you and Bunnie enter the same ventilation shaft on the east side of the tower we found a few months ago. Me and Antoine stand guard hidden in one of the nearby allies and make sure your exits covered, if something happens like if something should trigger an alarm then me and Antoine are to hightail it back to Knothole ". Rotor finished whilst Antoine reluctantly nodded along to his participation in the plan, when first told about the plan he was livid about leaving the Princess in the city on her own. After need of much calming down from Bunnie and a much needed hug from Sally, that being the only thing that would make him calm down he was willing to play along in his part of the plan.

A southern feminine accent was heard next as Bunnie recapped on her part in the plan. "An' then when me an' you are inside the shaft we both follow it until we reach one of Robotnik's computers that are connected to his main systems. You play with Nicole for a lil' while an' try an' hack into his systems while me and my toys watch your back just in case one or two SWATbots show up", Bunnie said referring to her bionic fists.

"Exactly. Okay now that that's all sorted we should make our way there now, it takes at least three hours to make the journey. So let's move out", Sally ordered to the group waving her arm motioning for them to follow her.

Sally and Bunnie began walking side by side as always, talking about the usual topics they would discuss. Rotor and Antoine brought up the rear with Rotor going on and on about some new invention he and Sir Charles are working on whilst Antoine would nod along and pretend to listen to him. The small team had to make their way through the Great Forest but that shouldn't be a problem as each of them knew the sacred woods like the back of their paws, after they clear the Great Forest they have to trek across the deserted wasteland that is the Great Plains. The Great Plains is a vast desert that spans for miles in every direction and has hundreds of mountainous peaks and summits, but this was an advantage to the Freedom Fighters and their cause because the only thing Robotnik could get through the Great Plains were his hover units. And there was no way he was going to launch a full scale assault consisting of hover units, he didn't have enough and couldn't get his foot patrols through the unsteady terrain of the desert. All of this had to be done in order to reach the forsaken city of Robotropolis.

Naturally the super hero speedster had reached the city first, it had taken him several hours to locate and scope out the exterior of the city. Sonic didn't like the looks of it, the undesired sight of the dark metropolis sent a shiver down his spine.

"Geez Robuttnik, how gloomy can you get? I thought you'd of stayed in something a little more colorful than this but hey why am I complaining? It does match your heart", Sonic joked quietly to himself resisting the urge to write that one down.

Sonic had reached a small summit covered in limp lifeless flowers and dead grass that looked like it had all of the color sucked out of it. Ignoring the horrible noise of dead flowers crunching beneath his sneakers he was able to overlook the entire are and he began trying to figure out how he was going to get into Robotnik's main headquarters. Apart from rows upon rows of mountains and a tiny green blob in the distance he spotted due to his acute senses, there was nothing else in sight. Just a decrepit old city covered in a blanket of smog and pollution surrounded by a wasteland of scrapyards, now the city didn't have any walls protecting it. It was just open to intruders but what the naked eye couldn't see was that only certain spots around the city had small camouflaged gun turrets, even Sonic almost failed to see them as they were pitch black. The only area that was deprived of these security precautions was a small patch of scrapyards on the north exterior of the city.

"Hmm, the whole thing looks lifeless. It doesn't like anyone's been here in years", Sonic said to himself as he pondered his current situation.

"Hey wait a sec! What's that?", Sonic said out loud as he crouched on the summit trying his best to conceal himself.

Sonic had spotted a small group of… well that's the problem; Sonic couldn't tell what these things were. They had already entered the scrapyard on the north side of the city and moved swiftly from shadow to shadow evading any hover unit or SWATbot that happened to pass them. Sonic was trying to figure out a way to see if he could see them any better when he snapped his gloved fingers together.

"Of course, my shades! How the heck did I forget about you", Sonic said as he pulled his sunglasses over his brow and covered his emerald eyes to survey the area.

Now what Sonic's friends didn't know was that these sunglasses also doubled for scanning areas for heat signatures or traces of thermal energy, but mostly they were for style points. He did have to admit he looked pretty suave in them; Sonic identified the thermal blobs as they were just entering the city having made their way through the scrapyards.

"Hmm four of 'em… one looks kinda large and the other three are average. Two of 'em are definitely girls while the other two are probably dudes. They look like they've done this before, maybe if I follow 'em I can get into Robotown… aww who am I kiddin'! Of course I can follow 'em, they don't call me the Blue Blur for nothin'!". Sonic evaluated, after doing so he stood to his full height and hopped off of the summit rolling into a ball of blue spikes and tearing down the cliff face leaving a thin dust trail in his wake.

Luckily over the years, Sonic's old friend Espio the Chameleon of the Chaotix has helped him perfect his speed and how he uses it. Sonic has learnt to keep incredibly silent when he's running or spin dashing, unfortunately when Sonic first started travelling across the planet he couldn't control his speed properly. Sure he could run fast and use it to his advantage but wherever he went, hurricane force winds followed and he would destroy anything he ran past if he wasn't careful. Now he doesn't have to worry about that and can move extremely silent while he's running, the only thing Sonic can't control is a sonic boom. The sonic boom occurs when he surpasses the speed of sound which if he's not careful can be at any given time, but if the truth is known it's harder for Sonic to slow down than to speed up.

Sonic uncurled his body out of the dark blue razor ball just as he neared the group of infiltrators, he was silent the whole time but some Mobians ears are more sensitive than others.

"Whoosh", the wind howled silently.

"What was that?", Sally whispered to the rest of her team whilst glancing around in case of any danger.

"I think I heard it too Sally-girl", Bunnie was the only one to reply to Sally's question. What with her having long ears she was bound to pick up even the slightest of movement.

The two girls glanced at each other knowing that they both heard it and weren't imagining things; they then turned to the other two Mobians who were just minding their own business and hadn't heard anything. Rotor and Antoine shook their heads and held their paws up to signify that it wasn't them. Sally believed them but was still extremely suspicious and felt as though someone or something was watching the group.

"Okay everyone, stay sharp. I've got the feeling that we're not alone anymore", Sally said to her fellow Freedom Fighters.

This received an answer consisting of two nods from Rotor and Bunnie and a cowardly whimper from Antoine; Bunnie perked her long ears up and tried to listen out for anymore peculiar noises. The group quietly made their way through the maze like alley ways of Robotropolis trying to avoid the open area main roads until they were suddenly stopped by Sally.

"Guys, hold it". Sally whispered to her comrades whilst holding up her right hand signaling for them to stop.

Bunnie knew why Sally ordered for them to stop for she too heard it, a large series of heavy metal clanking against a nearby street.

"Bunnie, how many are there?". Sally asked trying to remain as silent and as calm as possible.

"I'd say about five of 'em Sally-girl", Bunnie answered back using her ears to the groups advantage and amazingly being able to deduce the number of threats just by listening to their movements.

"Okay, get against the wall now". Sally ordered keeping her composure as leader.

Sally and the other three Freedom Fighters took a step back and pressed themselves against the wall of the dark alley they had stopped in; it was completely submerged in darkness and provided a perfect hiding spot to remain undetected from enemy threats. That is of course if they all remain silent. If they didn't make a single sound then the SWATbots would just pass, not even waste a second glance back at the alley. But someone made a sound. Antoine had begun to sweat and whimper uncontrollably, he just wouldn't stop shaking. This little mistake caused the SWATbots to stop dead in their tracks and slowly turn towards the alleyway. As the sound of metallic footsteps drew closer each Freedom Fighter prepared to take them on. Sally took a deep breath and readied her fists while Bunnie flexed her mechanical fingers; Rotor was about to take out a grenade and give them hell while Antoine was wiping his sweaty palms against his royal uniform for leverage should he unsheathe his sword.

Sonic was scaling the rooftops of the forgotten city silently following the small group; he dashed from shadow to shadow as he noticed some hover units and surveillance orbs in the distance. If they should even catch a glimpse of a blue blur with red and white sneakers the whole place would be on red alert. He noticed that the group he was following had stopped in a narrow alleyway; he didn't know why they stopped so he decided to look over the ledge of the building and see what they were up to.

"Hmm, I wonder why they-". Sonic didn't get a chance to finish as he was cut off by a series of echoing metal clanks originating from a nearby street, he realized they were SWATbots and that they were moving closer to the groups position.

Sonic listened intently as the two girls began to talk amongst themselves; having heard that they needed to avoid the SWATbots Sonic decided that they must be friendlies of some kind. But he still didn't want to blow his cover, not just yet. He decided that speed as well as stealth was the key to a plan forming in his mind, all he needed to do was bolt in and bolt out while the group below him were preparing for a confrontation with the SWATbots. Sonic saw the five SWATbots ease closer to the alleyway the group had taken refuge in, courtesy of a whimpering coyote. Sonic grinned and blitzed from his position on the rooftop not making a single sound.

Sonic flickered down the wall towards the group and arched to the right turning on a dime and flipping around to the next wall on the same building, he leaped into the air and landed behind the group of SWATbots in a crouched position. Sonic then shot off like a bullet and grabbed the closest SWATbot launching it into the air, he threw it so far that the sound of it smashing against the floor wasn't even audible. It ended up on the far side of the city; Sonic continued to do this with the remaining four SWATbots using his strength to his advantage. If somebody was actually watching they wouldn't have seen what Sonic was seeing, they would have just seen a flash of dark blue light and then the SWATbots were gone. Disappeared without a trace of anyone or anything having set foot anywhere near where it happened. After Sonic was finished he blurred back up the wall, he then grabbed the ledge and flipped over it landing on his feet.

"Let's see… four seconds, not bad but you could do a whole lot better if stealth wasn't an issue". Sonic muttered to himself as he pulled back his right glove and checked his silver wrist watch.

Sonic shifted his gaze from his wrist watch to over the ledge looking back down at the group still pressed against the wall in the dark and narrow alleyway.

Sally kept her brown eyelids sealed shut patiently waiting for the oncoming SWATbots to attack, she waited… and she waited… but nothing actually happened. No blood red laser fire, no metallic fists were thrown… nothing happened. Sally slowly lifted the lids of her eyes open and glanced back and forth at the others who looked just as confused as she did, she signaled them to hold their position while she slowly arched her head around the corner of the wall. Sally found nothing, there was nothing there. Neither SWATbots nor any evidence that may have suggested their presence, Sally studied the scene with her blue eyes for about five seconds before pulling her head back to the wall. She then motioned for the rest of her team to soldier on.

"But wait Sally, what happened?". Asked a rather confused walrus still clutching onto one of his home made grenades.

"I don't know Rotor, they just seemed to disappear. Just keep moving, we'll have to figure it out later. Right now we have to reach Robotnik's main tower, now come on". Sally ordered receiving an assortment of nods and thumbs up from Rotor and Bunnie while Antoine just seemed to sigh.

They continued on stealthily moving from shadow to shadow in any alleyway that just happened to coincide with their route, gradually nearing Robotnik's headquarters completely oblivious to the swift blue hedgehog that was closely following them every step of the way.

The Freedom Fighters moved carefully and cautiously through the narrow maze of streets scurrying past several factions of SWATbots and staying hidden from the air patrolling hover units, Sonic too had to keep hidden. Every now and then a wondering surveillance orb would look in his direction, Sonic resisted the overpowering urge to smile and wave at Robotnik letting him know that he was on route for a little rendezvous with his favorite megalomaniac.

There were a few moments where Sonic thought he would have to step in again but the two girls looked more resilient than he had previously thought, whenever an unfortunate stray SWATbot would straggle to far from its pack the two girls made quick work of it and easily dispatched it. Sonic was actually impressed at how tough these two girls proved to be, he liked a girl who could take care of herself.

"Wow, tough and attractive. Who knows, maybe I'll get to introduce myself if this goes well". Sonic thought to himself, although he didn't like to admit it Sonic secretly wanted something to go wrong so that he could sprint in and save the day. He was somewhat of a show off after all.

Sonic silently watched the group from a small one story building coming to a stop in the looming shadows of Robotnik's immense tower, the infiltrators sleuthed by a couple of SWATbots and from what Sonic could see they were trying to get in through a small shaft.

"I wonder what they could be up to. And why do they want in on a spooky place like this? They've either lost their minds or they've got a little espionage on the brain", Sonic sniggered to himself. Jokes and quips were his strong suit but when he was on his own they just sounded increasingly lame.

Sally and her team had reached the central hub of Robotnik's smog spewing city and had found the small ventilation shaft on the east side of the building they had discussed in their plans earlier. Rotor was crouched by the grating covering the shaft whilst Bunnie and Antoine were quickly sweeping the immediate area with their eyes; Sally was hovering over Rotor's shoulder making sure he did the job right.

"Rotor, I want it done quick and quiet. Okay?", Sally asked the walrus mechanic.

"I'm on it Sally", Rotor replied with a thumbs up before opening up one of the many compartments on his green tool belt stretched across his torso. He then lifted out a small screwdriver and carefully went to work on the grating covering the only safe entrance to the tower that the group knew of.

"And voilà", Rotor said with a small grin of accomplishment. He then leaned the sheet of grating next to the now open ventilation shaft.

"Good job Rotor, you and Antoine stay out of sight until me and Bunnie get back. Watch the exit in case of any SWATbots and please stay hidden. Bunnie, you're with me". Sally ordered. But it didn't sound like an order, it sounded much more like a desperate plea. If anything should happen to her team then it would be her fault and her fault alone, she would have to bare the loss of her friends on her shoulders and I don't think anyone would want that. Sally then turned to the open shaft and climbed inside motioning for Bunnie to follow her.

Rotor nodded back to the Princess hearing the urgency in her voice, "Gotcha Sally-girl". Bunnie replied following her lifelong best friend into the small shaft only the girls could squeeze through.

Sally and Bunnie crawled through the dark shaft whilst Rotor and Antoine hid in a nearby alley and carefully watched the vent their comrades had just entered, their eyes glued to the spot never straying to anything else in case of danger.

On a nearby rooftop Sonic rubbed his nose with his gloved finger, he wanted to find out who these Mobians were and what was it that was so important that they needed to risk life and limb for. He decided to look for an alternate route into the fortress and so he scanned the vicinity for an opening.

"Sweet! I can get in without alerting Buttnik and avoiding those Mobians, is it just me or am I too awesome?". Sonic asked no-one imp articular; he had spotted a small service hatch below him on street level.

The blue hedgehog hopped into the air and landed right next to the small manhole, and in one swift motion he opened the lid and climbed in before closing it on top of himself. He had no doubt in his mind that he was too quick to be spotted by the two male Mobians, besides they were watching the small vent shaft for the two girls. Sonic climbed down some tall ladders and stepped off into some kind of sewage pipe; he glanced around and noted nothing was down there. No SWATbots, no droids. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and set off in the direction he thought Robotnik's tower was in, straight ahead. As he was running Sonic couldn't help but notice the amount of waste he was treading.

"Aww man, it better not wreck the ole' sneaks". Sonic muttered to himself as he blurred through the underground sewer system, even after all these years he still liked to keep his trademark red and white sneakers squeaky clean.

Bunnie and Sally were still crawling through the narrow vent shaft with Nicole showing them the way via plans of the building. They reached a point where the vent shaft intersects with another that goes upwards. They climbed up and got out, ending up in a room that was once a maintenance room. They walked around cautiously until they found the door to a certain room they were looking for. As they went inside, the pair of Mobian beauties glanced at each other before nodding, they had successfully and rather easily located a computer linked to Robotnik's central servers. The system he keeps his most valuable information on, information the Freedom Fighters would kill for. Figuratively speaking of course. The duo glanced around wearily before assuming the room for completely devoid of life. Sally slowly walked up to the computer cautiously aware that they were in enemy territory, she approached a small port on the computer and unclipped Nicole from her right boot in the process. Bunnie stood watch constantly scanning her surroundings in case they were discovered, Sally then flipped Nicole open and begun the process of hooking her up to the computer.

Sally unraveled a thin black chord from a slot on Nicole and clipped it into the port on the computer, numerous numbers began streaming across the computer's screen before Nicole's LED screen lit up.

"Connected Sally", Nicole droned. Although her natural voice had a tone to it, whenever she was connected to some piece of hardware she would just drone in an almost robotic tone.

"Nicole, execute command seven". Sally ordered, command seven just happened to be the name given to Nicole's hacking program.

"Executing command seven Sally, deciphering in progress." Nicole replied without a hint of life to her voice.

Sally turned around with her paws still resting near the keyboard of the computer and looked at Bunnie, it wasn't a look of anger or fear but a look of annoyance. Bunnie shared the same look, whenever Nicole would hack into one of Robotnik's computers in the past she would only take about 15 seconds to get in. But to Bunnie and Sally it felt like 15 hours, time felt like it literally stood still. And with each passing hour like second, the risk of being discovered increased.

Sonic was tearing through the underground sewer pipe listening to nothing but the rhythmic sound of his sneakers slamming against water, even he was confused at how he was able to do that. He came to a conclusion years ago, the conclusion being that he is too fast for water. Sonic snapped out of his day dream when he came to a set of bars embedded in the pipe, he stopped on a dime and looked up to where they led. They stretched up at least eight foot before they stopped at a sheet of metal grating, Sonic didn't think and just started climbing. He was about to tear the grate off of its hinges before his ears picked up the sound of a familiar clanking noise, Sonic resisted the urge to jump out guns blazing and decided to play a whole different ball game. The robot's metallic footstep's drew closer until it stood stock still on top of the grate, it scanned the area around him for a moment or two before readying itself to move on to another sector of the building. A pity it didn't scan underneath itself. Sonic spin dashed through the grating and sliced straight through the SWATbot buzz sawing it clean in half, he landed and let the robot tumble down in two separate pieces. Sonic smirked enjoying how easy it was then scooped up both parts of the robot and dumped them down into the sewer he had just emerged from, he was about to bolt off in search of Robotnik when he stopped and thought about what he just did.

"I hid the evidence removing me from the scene of the crime. Who am I? Espio? Jeez Sonic, normally you just smash bots and then ask questions later". Sonic lamented scratching his quills, instead of just standing around though he blitzed off into the next room.

Sally and Bunnie waited silently and patiently for Nicole to crack Robotnik's systems, Bunnie could have sworn she heard something a moment ago as well as something dart across the room in the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to investigate her light green eyes were met with the sight of nothing, no-one was there and there wasn't any evidence that suggested otherwise. She was about to say something about it to Sally when the small handheld device beat her to the punch and finally spoke up.

"Command seven successful Sally, awaiting input". Nicole droned breaking the eerie silence in the room.

"Okay Nicole, start a system search. Key words are 'side projects' or anything else along those lines would be great", Sally replied breathing a sigh of relief that Robotnik didn't upgrade his security system again.

"Searching… … … Two files found, Sally". Nicole revealed the outcome of search.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere, open both files and process for displaying Nicole". Sally asked the pocket sized super computer.

"Opening… Processing… Access denied, both files are encrypted Sally. Password input needed to proceed", Nicole answered back her tone unchanged.

Sally sighed and glanced back at Bunnie who shared her look of total disappointment. But just as Bunnie was about to voice an opinion Sally snapped her fingers realizing what she could do.

"Nicole can you download both files and relay them when we get back to Knothole?". Sally asked her, her voice filled with hope.

"Of course Sally but password input would still be needed to display the files", Nicole answered back.

"Okay Nicole, download both files and we'll figure it out back at HQ". Sally issued the command to the handheld device happy they were at least getting somewhere.

"… … … Download complete Sally", Nicole robotically hummed.

"Great! Okay Bunnie, now we can get out here. This place gives me the creeps anyway". Sally told her best friend as she unclipped Nicole from the computer's port and placed her back on her right boot, winding up the thin strip of black chord as she did so.

Just as Sally and Bunnie were about to leave the same way they got out, a swatbot suddenly enters the room and begins firing. The two took cover behind a table. The swatbot ceased fire and approached the table only to find that its targets have disappeared. It didn't see Bunnie running on the table towards it and smash it on the head with a bionic fist, taking out the killer bot.

"We have to go, now!" Sally ordered. Now that they were spotted, a silent alarm went of for all the other swatbots in the building letting them know that there are intruders. The girls ran back to the same vent shaft they came in. Once they approached it, Bunnie was first to go back in. She jumped in the opening and fell down the shaft at some distance.

Sally was about to follow, but before she could fully enter, a metallic grip found her left arm. The swatbot that caught her grabbed her right arm aswell and starts to pull her, taking her as a prisoner. Screaming of panic, fearing of what her fate will be, robotization or worse, her screams were heard from the hero wondering around the same building, who ran to the source.

The princess was struggling to free herself, but there's not much she can do. Then all of a sudden a force pulled her as she landed on the ground. Looking back to see the her capturer disappeared, she was more confused than relieved.

"Sally-girl!" Bunnie's voice echoed through the vent, reminding her friend of the task at hand, getting her to jump down in the vent.

Sonic was running with the swatbot that had the princess moments ago. He stopped with the bot smashed against a wall. The hedgehog turned his head to see a couple of other swatbots right in front of him.

"PRIORITY ONE HEDGEHOG ALERT." To witch he smirked.

Outside the female mobians ran towards the alley as soon as they got out of the vent where Antoine and Rotor rose up from their hiding spots.

"Come on guys!" Sally commanded without stopping so that they'd start running with them.

They ran through the darkened city, stopping only for passing by hover units that were all heading in one direction.

Every swatbot in Robotropolis was chasing the blue speedster, ignoring the Freedom Fighters that were discovered earlier. Sonic was having his usual fun with the forces of his biggest enemy, but also he was acting as a distraction to allow the other four to escape while they can.

He came to a dead end, resting on the wall that's in his way, waiting for the army of killer bots to catch up to him. Now he was surrounded with all laser fire pointed at him.

"Yo Buttnik, I bet you can hear me right now." The cocky hedgehog shouted out.

In the center of the city stood the command center where the big man himself was sitting on his throne, looking at his nemesis through the large computer screen in front of him.

"It's been while since I broke some of your toys. It's been fun Doc' but you know how it is, I gotta run but don't worry we'll have plenty of time to catch up now that I know where you live." Robotnik heard him say from the screen, clenching his right fist out of anger. He pressed a button on the arm rest to communicate with his swatbots.

"Destroy him!" He screamed through the speaker. With that order given, a rain of laser beams were flying in his direction. Sonic evaded each one as if in slow motion, and started to cut through them with a spin dash.

Meanwhile the Freedom Fighters managed to get out of the city and entered the Great Forest, a point where it was safe to stop and rest a little after all that running.

"Glad we made it out ok." Rotor said while trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know about ya'll, but It looked to me more like the swatbots weren't interested in us." Bunnie stated out.

Sally felt the same way. She wonders if it has something to do with all the swatbots that dissapered during their mission.

"Well the important thing is that we're safe now. Let's go home." Sally said to the group, making their way there.

Our hero also made it in the forest and ran up a tree to spot the four mobians.

"Oh good they made it out ok. They look like they can handle their own against Buttnik. Bet they'd be happy to have the blue blur on their side." Sonic thought to himself.

He continued to follow them without them knowing about it. Things will soon get interesting.


	13. Welcome To Knothole

Welcome To Knothole

Twilight sparkled and spread throughout the Great Forest signifying that the darkness of night would soon be upon it. The Freedom Fighters were just making their way past the outer layer of trees crossing the threshold from the Great Plains and entering the maze like wood. If one didn't know what they were doing or where they were going then they would surely disappear entirely, it was an easy place to get lost in and myths and tales about the Great Forest only added to the fact that it was indeed a natural labyrinth crafted by the Goddess herself. Unknown to the four Mobians was that they were being followed still by the same hedgehog that followed them into enemy territory. It was clear to him that they would be considered allies given their relationship with Robotnik, but the time for introductions still wasn't right.

He figured that where ever they lived would be protective and not very welcoming to strangers. He's been keeping his distance from the group, jumping from tree to tree up top, listening to their conversations with his sharp hearing.

"So Sally, did we get what we were looking for?" Rotor asked while on their way.

"I think so Rotor, but I can't say for sure until we make it back to Knothole." Sally responded.

"I just hope it vas vorth all ze trouble." Antoine commented.

"Ant, anything that's been messing with Robotnik for years is definitely worth finding out about." Bunnie replied. This got Sonic wondering, if they're talking about what he thinks she is.

"I don't wanna sound negative, but even if we do find out what it is, how would we be able to find it, especially since it's to fast to be seen." Rotor stated. This answered the hedgehog's question as soon as he heard the key word 'fast'.

It didn't take too long before the group of four reached the secret entrance to Knothole, the Great Oak Slide. An hour, maybe an hour and a half at best and by this time it was night. One at a time, they each jumped in and pushed of from the top. After they went down, Sonic fell to ground level and approached the hollow log.

Meanwhile the freedom fighters have landed with a thud in the hay bale that was accurately placed six feet away from the slide to ensure a safe landing for any rider.

"Hoo-boy! That never gets old does it?", Bunnie said smiling whilst picking herself up from off of the ground.

"No Bunnie, never". Antoine muttered brushing off his uniform.

Whilst they were making their way to the huts the queen made an appearance.

"Oh thank goodness your back." Alicia said, relieved that her daughter has returned safely.

"Mom I told you everything would be alright." The princess said, frustrated that she has to deal with an over protective mother when it comes to mission, not that she blames her after what they've been through.

"Sally you know how I feel when you're gone for this long." Alicia explained.

"I know." Sally said, after letting out a sigh and smiling out of self-pity.

After waiting for a few minutes, the blue speedster continued to follow the Freedom Fighters' trail by going down the slide himself, entering the hidden village of Knothole. Upon landing on the unexpected pile of hay, he got of and took a first glance of the location. He saw in front of him was a moat-like river with a bridge and on the other side was the residential area.

As soon as the princess entered her hut, she sat down at her desk, turned on her lamp and placed her device on the desk. She grabbed hold of her left arm, thinking back about the mission, how she was almost captured and how she felt. These sorts of situations get her to think: What will happen when you're captured? Will it be the end of you? Can the Freedom Fighters continue to fight these forces for long? She sometimes feels like what they need is a miracle, even prays to the Goddess for one, and now there might be answers hidden in her trusted gadget.

"Nicole, display those downloaded files". Sally asked the pocket sized super computer.

"Displaying Sally… complete", Nicole said in her monotone voice. Two holographic files shot up from the small computer, both had titles. One said 'Design Failures' while the other simply read 'Top Secret'.

"Password input needed to view both file contents Sally", Nicole said.

"Nicole, try 'rodent'". Sally said hoping the password would work.

"Inputting password… access denied Sally", Nicole droned.

While everyone was in their huts getting ready for bed, the lone hero was exploring more of the new discovered village on foot. Passing by the huts, he sees one with light coming from inside and decides to take a peak. That's where he finds one of the four mobians who he followed, the princess to be exact.

After a few more attempts she decided to end it there for now. Sally walked over to her bed and sat down near the bottom; she moved her paws over her neck and slowly massaged it. She felt extremely tense and her neck felt incredibly stiff, even though she tried to ease the pain in her neck she failed to do so. Instead she took off her denim blue vest and then carefully slipped off each of her blue boots revealing a pair of sore light brown feet; she tried doing the same to her feet as what she did to her neck and tried rubbing them. But alas they still ached.

From his point of view, he sees her standing up from her bed. Then, she removes her white tank top and leaves it on the bed, then she pulls down on her denim blue shorts. She was now exposed to her white bra and panties. For female mobians it's mandatory to wear cloths, to cover parts that are considered inappropriate to be seen as they mature, where as for males it's an optional lifestyle. The cobalt hedgehog couldn't help but to keep his eyes on her as she walks into the bathroom to start a shower and continues to undress. A part of him felt a little guilty, but the experience was worthwhile and who could blame him.

His peep show concluded with Sally putting on her night gown and retiring to bed. It was time for him to sleep as well. He still didn't want to leave, so he had to find a spot where he'd be hard to find and still be able to observe the people of the hidden village during day time. He ran upwards by the side of a tree with plenty of branches and leaves to make him unnoticeable. The hedgehog fell asleep as he sat on a branch with his back on the tree, his hands behind his head and left leg dangling down.

Mourning aroused and our hero woke up to find the villagers during their daily activities. No one has seen him yet and he could see them all from a birds eye view. What caught his eyes most was the princess playing ball with a young fox. They haven't officially met and yet he already has an attraction towards her. He also noticed that the fox has two tails, surprising but not the weirdest experience in his life. Meanwhile at his workshop, the walrus behind all the gadgets was working with a few swatbot parts the he sometimes collects during missions. An accident occurred causing an arm to fire a laser shot. The impact was a rope that holds a tree from falling because a storm some time ago. Unfortunately for Sally, she tripped while playing with Tails in front of that tree, in a position where it'll land on her. Frozen fearing for the worse, her guardian angel, or hedgehog, swiftly picks her up from being crushed.

Sally looked wide eyed at the tree that should've fallen on her before gazing at the person who was holding her in his arms. He was about to introduce himself when noticed that the entire population of Knothole, which happened to be only eleven Mobians, gathered around the scene of the incident and were all surprised to find a hedgehog they didn't recognize. Everybody was in complete silence. Nobody knew just what to say, it wasn't a common event that an outsider would waltz into Knothole carrying the Princess of Mobius. Sonic just stared right back at everybody. He let Sally back down to ground level and she walked back a little.

"Uh…hi." Sonic decided to break the ice and rummaged around his brain for the most common thing on his mind, anything that wouldn't come off as 'enemy'.

A certain French coyote attempted to slash Sonic with his sword. For an instant, Sonic looked back and as he saw the raged swordsman nearly striking him by a few inches from behind, he quickly turned around to grab both his hands on the handle of the sword with one of his own and placed the other one on his chest in order to lift Antoine above and over himself, throwing him to the ground a few feet away, landing on his back.

"Hey pal, you better put that down, won't do you much good any way." Sonic stated. Antoine quickly got up.

"You dare to enter our home and touch MOI Princess! You ignorant swine!" Antoine screamed as he charged at him and continued to swing his blade in an attempt to strike down the intruder. Sonic dodged every attack at normal speed while trying to talk him out of it.

"Look you don't…I don't wanna…hurt…you." Convinced and annoyed that there's stopping him through words, he switches to action. Antoine threw a piercing blow to the hedgehog's chest and it would've gone through him if his target didn't clap his hands around the sword a few inches away.

Sonic lifts his leg vertically to kick the sword from Antoine's hands, grabs it in the air, grabs him by the vest and pulls him to the ground. He twirled the sword to hold it upside down, raised it up in a position where he's about to stab him. Everyone looking let out a brief scream of panic as the moment they feared has happened. Antoine opened his eyes and sees that the impact of his weapon was to the ground next to his head, but he remained unharmed. After his opponent got up, Antoine tried pick himself up, but was unable to because his blade went through the shoulder of his vest, keeping him pinned down.

An elder hedgehog stepped in front of the crowd to see what was going on. The moment his eyes were on the outsider, his expression changed to a complete shock.

"_No…It can't be!_" Sir Charles thought in his head, trying to sort through the possibilities that this stranger could actually be his thought to be dead nephew. Still, he wouldn't want to get his hopes up.

"Young man, you better start explaining yourself. Who are you, and how did you find our village?" The elder hedgehog demanded.

"Names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I know I'm trespassing on your turf and I'm sorry about that, but I'm not an enemy. In fact, you may consider me friend." Sonic explained trying to sound friendly as well.

"I'm sorry son, but that's not the word that comes to mind when someone sneaks in hear uninvited." Uncle replied.

"I kinda figured" Sonic said while looking back at the coyote who's still struggling to get up "But what if I told you that I'm also not a fan of Robotnik and that I'm here because I think we could help each other?" Sonic asked.

"Well you'll have to prove to us first that you're telling the truth." Charles responded. This got him to smirk cause he knew how to do just that.

"Last night I heard some of you guys talking about something that's been messing with Buttnik, something that moves really fast." Sonic said, referring to the Freedom Fighters.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Rotor. Sonic didn't answer with words. In a flash he streamed around the crowd and stopped behind them. Everyone turned around with eyes wide open, so that they try to follow him as he runs around all of Knothole until he stops at the spot he left of from.

"Here I am." He said stating that he is that object. Everyone around him remained speechless.

His unusual but amazing powers were motive enough for all of Knothole to hear him out. For a time he sat down infront of everyone, including Antoine who they had to calm down after the pin down, and told them everything there is to know about him, what makes him special, how he fights of Robotnik's forces, up to the point that has lead him to meet them. They were all ears, but as much as Sir Charles who was in fact related to Sonic.

"So I decide to pay Buttnik a visit for old time sakes. I spotted you four heading to Robo town and I sorta tagged along from the roof tops. By the way, those five swatbots at the alley way, I took care of them." Sonic explained referring to a past event.

"That was you? How?" Asked a very eager Bunnie.

Once again a demonstration was a better answer. Sonic got up from the small log that he was sitting on and used it for a reenactment of what he did with those swatbots, throwing it to the other side of the river.

"When the alarm when of I attracted every bot to come after me, knowing how chrome-dome loves me, to give you guys time to escape. I caught up with you and followed you here. I would have introduced myself earlier, but I wanted study you people first, see how you'd react to…outsiders." Sonic continued after everyone turned their heads back towards him from the flying log.

"Do you have any evidence to support your story?" Antoine immediately asked as soon as the story ended. Sonic was about to comment on that until he takes a look at Sally and comes up with an idea.

"No, but I bet she does. It's Sally right?" He asked the young chipmunk mobian.

"Um…yes." Sally responded a little surprised that he knew her name.

"Those files in your computer, try 'Priority One: Hedgehog'." He suggested. Hesitintly, she pulled out her mini-computer.

"Nicole, open up those files from last night and try 'Priority One: Hedgehog'". Sally said hoping for this to be the right answer.

"Inputting password… access granted Sally, which file do you wish to view first Sally?". Nicole asked her owner.

"Open 'Top Secret' and display Nicole", Sally said confidently excited that they were now getting somewhere.

"Displaying Sally…", Nicole said before the holographic image changed from one of files to one of several snapshots that looked like they were taken by Robotnik's surveillance orbs.

The entire group got in close as they gazed over each and every single image the file contained. Each image showed Sonic in different and unusual scenarios and looked like they charted his entire life; one of the earliest images was of a very young and pale blue Sonic going toe to toe with some sort of robotic duplicate on some kind of highway. It even had information with each image, this image's information read:

**Sonic the Hedgehog aged seven in combat with Metal Sonic design mark one.**

The group of Mobians didn't know what to say, his entire life had been charted by Robotnik through photographs and pieces of information. But the pictures that stood out the most were the ones were Sonic was different, his fur was gold and his eyes appeared to be a fiery red color. He was also flying and destroying giant machines like they were toys. Most of the images read the same information:

**Sonic the Hedgehog after he has absorbed the seven mystical Chaos Emeralds, achieving an extremely powerful God like transformation he likes to call Super Sonic.**

The group was in utter shock and were about to converse with each other what they had just read and seen but couldn't help but notice a large piece of writing at the bottom of the page; Sally touched the holographic image with her paw enabling her to scroll down. After doing so, the Mobians began to read again. It read:

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Physical appearance:**

Age- 17 years old

Weight- 7.5 stone

Height- 5ft 11 inches

Dark blue fur with tanned skin and six extremely sharp quills situated on the back of his head

**Abilities:**

Super speed

Super Sonic- Do not let him achieve this transformation at any means necessary

Spin Dash

Incredible strength and reflexes, being able to lift well above 30 tons

Chaos based powers

Omnilingualism

Intangibility via self-molecular vibrations

Extreme Gear Skills

Advanced combat skills

Highly sensitive super Mobian senses

Unique mass healing factor

**Additional Information:**

Origin- Unknown

Family- Unknown

Allies- Knuckles the Echidna

Blaze the Cat

Amy Rose Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Silver the Hedgehog

The Chaotix

It was all here, everything he did and everything he has been for the past eleven years.

"So what do you folks say?" Sonic asked, feeling more confident after viewing the files contents.

"It all sounds promising Sonic, but we have to discuss it amongst ourselves first." Uncle Chuck explained, still trying to hide his true feelings.

"I understand, take your time." Sonic replied.

"If the Freedom Fighters would be so kind as to join me in my hut along with Rosy and Queen Alicia. Antoine, would you watch over Sonic?" Chuck asked.

"Of course Uncle Chuck." Antoine answered without hesitation. The ones called to join went to the meeting place while the rest of the villagers got back to their businesses. The coyote pulled out his sword again on Sonic and pointed out the direction of where he wanted to take him. Sonic simply smirked and played along.

Upon entering Sir Charles' hut everyone tried to get comfortable, Sir Charles had to bring out a few spare chairs from his closet for everyone to be able to sit down. Normally meetings were held in Freedom HQ but Sir Charles had decided that the information shared within this meeting must never leave the group in the know until the right moment.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Rosy gave her opinion to everyone.

"Now wait a minute Rosy, how can you jump to conclusion like that? Imagine how much help he'll be with all that power." Bunnie said shocked to hear her say that.

"I'm not denying his potential, but it's too risky. We still don't know if he can be trusted." She explained.

"Agreed. I find it hard believe that he was simply born with those gifts. How do we know that they weren't given to him from Robotnik and that he could be working for him as a spy? It wouldn't be the first time he'd manage to deceive us." Queen Alicia said, making a good point.

"He's not lying about that. I've known him since he was born." Sir Charles said, making them all confused.

"What do you mean Charles?" Rosy asked.

"It's him Rosy. It's Maurice…my nephew."

The entire group went silent; they just glanced at one another before Rosy decided to break said silence.

"Him? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You saw him in action that night, who else could it be?" He shouted at her to make it go through her head. She just simply looked away.

"Sir Charles, I never knew you had a nephew." Sally said. Bunnie and the rest of the Freedom Fighters nodded along too agreeing with Sally.

"He used to live somewhere in the Great Forest with his mother, his father, my younger brother, died fighting in the Great War. He showed up during the Coup, I tried to help him like I did with everyone else but everything got nasty and I…I had no choice but to abandon him. Since then I had no clue as to weather he survived or not." Sir Charles explained trying to hold back a small sob.

"So Sugah-hog is supposed to be one of us?" Bunnie asked deeply upset at this sudden revelation.

"That was the plan." Charles said.

"Well now we have to let him stay. He's as much a victim in this fight as any of us, and he's got a lot more experience in tearing apart tearing apart Robotnik's do-higgis. Ya'll really wanna throw that away just because he was lost and we only got to recognize him now?" Bunnie stated clearly.

"You're quite right Bunnie. He can stay, but I don't want anybody breathing a single word of this to him. He must have forgotten everything, he doesn't even remember me, but giving time it'll all come back to him." Chuck explained.

"Where will he sleep though?" Rosy asked.

"I have room in my hut. He could stay with me." Sally said, looking at her mother for approval.

She thought it over for a second before nodding slowly, "Very well, but just for tonight mind you". Queen Alicia stated waving a finger to her daughter.

"You got something to eat around here Ant?" Sonic asked from inside the cell of their prison area. Antoine, who was keeping guard and remained silent, believed this was the appropriate place to keep him. Sonic didn't mind, nor was he surprised.

"You know I'm only in this cell because I'm cooperating. I can get out of here without touching the bars." Sonic made it clear.

Antoine just turned his back to him. After a few moments, he turned his head around, only to find that the cell was empty.

"Can you guys believe all this?" Bunnie asked Sally and Rotor.

"My head is still wrapped around the question: How can he move that fast?" Rotor said.

"What's so funny Sally-girl?" Bunnie noticed her laughing a bit on her own.

"It's just that sometimes I'd pray for a miracle, and now that I think about it, it might have been answered." Sally explained.

"Maybe if he fell from the sky we'd know for sure." Rotor joked. To their surprise, Sonic landed on his feet right beside them with an apple in his hand.

"Hey guys." He said with no harm from the fall.

"Sonic? Where's Antoine?" Sally asked.

"He's around. So how did your meeting go?" Sonic asked before taking a bit out of the apple.

"We've decided that you can stay for the time being. Who knows, maybe in time you'll get used to us and want to stay". Sally said to the lonely hero.

"… Maybe".

"You." They heard from a distance and saw Antoine running towards him with his sword in his hands "How did you escape?" He demanded while pointing his blade to the hedgehog.

"Wouldn't have had to if you just gave me something to eat Ant." He explained as he sticked the apple on the tip of the sword just to frustrate him more.

"Oh you're hungry. Here we'll show you to our mess hall." Rotor said, leading him there , Antoine following.

"I don't suppose you guys have chili dogs, right?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

Both of the girls stayed in their spots so that they can amongst themselves.

"You gotta admit Sally-girl, that sugar-hog sure is a handsome one." Bunnie joyfully stated as they saw him depart.

"He is…very interesting." Sally replied.

"And with speed like that who knows what he could do to oh I don't know... a girl". Bunnie giggled showing her playful side and making hard for Sally to respond to that.

"Well …I don't know about that, but yes, his speed will give us a great advantage."

"Wait a minute Sally-girl, are you sayin' we should let 'im join the team?". Bunnie said somewhat eager for her answer.

"I don't know, maybe. We are on the side, so we might as well. Who knows, with him on the team we could win the war against Robotnik in less than a year". Sally said getting pretty excited about the opportunities that could present themselves.

"I think that's a great idea, it'd be fun to have a man on the team. If you know what I mean Sally-girl", Bunnie said fluttering her eyelids.

Later on the Freedom Fighters dined at the mess hall with their guest a possible new recruit. After finishing their meals, they took the time to tell him their life story since he already told them everything about himself.

"So you're like the Princess of this entire planet, huh?". Sonic asked the heir to the throne.

"Well I am but it's a pretty pointless title and I don't let it get in the way of anything. The most important thing right now is winning back our freedom", the auburn haired Princess stated.

"Zat being said, you better be on your best behavior around her and ze Queen." Antoine made it clear to him.

"Chill Ant, I've been around my share of royalty. I think you're the third princess I've meet", Sonic said referring to Sally then continuing. "Kings, Princesses. Technically I'm even a Knight", Sonic said as though he didn't care.

The group was quite shocked upon hearing this to say the least, this unusual boy who just appeared right out of the blue by chance just happens to be a Knight. The same boy who has been terrorizing Robotnik for years. This couldn't just be a coincidence.

"So now you disgrace that name by claiming to be one." Antoine stated unpleasantly.

"Believe what you want Ant, but I'm telling you I'm legitimately a knight. Sure, it was one of the weirdest adventures in my life. Time travel is involved; to be honest I don't even really know what happened. I was just chowin' down on some chilidogs and then the next thing I know I'm starin' straight at this big creepy dude known as the Black Knight, this wizard told me that she summoned a hero with feet swifter than the wind and well... I showed up. And believe me, that Black Knight did not like me. He was ready to slice and dice this hedgehog but as per usual I put him in his place, I know it sounds stupid and sometimes I even have doubts that it happened but it was pretty fun". Sonic revealed his medieval adventure to the Freedom Fighters, he was right though. It was a little hard to believe, not for Antoine who chooses not to believe it at all, but hey so is a blue hedgehog that can run at supersonic speeds.

"By the way Sonic, we haven't figured out where you can sleep yet, but tonight you can stay with me." Sally stated. These words struck Antoine like a bullet, giving him the same expression. Sonic would've suggested that he'd sleep outside like he did the first night, but to sleep in a hut with someone as attractive as her was an offer even he couldn't refuse.

"Sounds good to me." The hedgehog casually replied.

"Moi princess, can we really trust zis hedgehog?" Antoine asked in complete shock. Sally motioned for Bunnie, who knew what it meant and nodded her head.

"Ant, come with me. I wanna tell you something." Bunnie pulled on his arm, but he resisted and looked at his princess "Don't make go get ma bionics." Bunnie argued, gaining his full cooperation.

The day was ending and as planned Sonic was staying with Sally at her hut.

"Well This is it. You can sleep on the couch, or if you want, you can have my bed." Sally offered to the first guest she had in her life.

"Nah, I'm fine with the couch. I wouldn't even mind sleeping on the floor." Sonic replied. It was rare for him to sleep on an actual bed, and he'd be asking to much to take her's.

"Alright then. Excuse me while I just go to get changed." Sally said as she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Sonic smiled when he heard water start to run and looked around; he saw a few things that sort of charts her life, such as picture frames of Sally and the others as kids, a table with blueprints and plans of Robotropolis, and on her nightstand was a small golden crown which Sally must have worn when she was younger.

It was then that Sonic could no longer hear the run of water and assumed she'd be ready soon. Sonic was right as Sally emerged from the bathroom wearing a light blue night gown showing off her slim physique and a pair of light blue slippers.

"You look…um…great in that." Sonic complimented, trying not to sound so attracted.

"Thanks." Sally replied trying to hold back a fierce blush.

"Oh Sonic, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Last night in Robotropolis, there was a swatbot that spotted me and Bunnie on our mission. Did you…"

"You mean the one that grabbed you. Yeah I took care of it. That's when I stepped in and gave them something bigger to fry." Sonic answered before she could finish.

"Thank you, you saved my life, more than once." Sally did her best to thank him with just words.

"Don't mention it Sal, and thank you for letting me spend the night. I know you must feel a little bit uncomfortable what with me being a total stranger and all", Sonic expressed his gratitude to the beautiful Mobian.

"It's the least I can do after what you did, if you hadn't of showed up I don't know what would have happened. I don't admit it often but I was rather scared, I mean his laugh alone sends chills down my spine". Sally said recollecting the events that occurred earlier today, she walked over to her bed pulling down the covers and got into it.

"Who, the Doc? Yeah he's a riot alright; while others shake in fear I mock and deliver a well-deserved right hook to his bloated jaw". Sonic boasted jabbing the air at frightening speed.

Sally giggled before pulling her head up from her pillow and leaning forward to look at the hedgehog.

"You're really not afraid of him? He doesn't even creep you out in the slightest? Not even a little bit?", Sally questioned confused yet intrigued about how Sonic could deal with such dangerous situations head on.

Sonic took a seat at the bottom of Sally's bed, "Well there was a time when he used to freak me out when I was a kid. But over the years every encounter just kept getting funnier and funnier. Eventually I just treated him as one big joke, annoyin' the heck outta him whenever I got the chance. And instead of trying to kill me, now he just flees and hides somewhere. Sends his lil' robots out to do the hard work", Sonic said.

"So how long have you been doing this Sonic?", Sally asked the heroic hedgehog although secretly she knew the answer to her question.

"Well let's see… about eleven years I'd say. I can't remember when we first actually met but one of my earliest encounters with him happened when I was seven. I went to Never Lake to see Little Planet, it appears in the last month of every year. But when I got there it was chained to a mountain and completely covered in metal, I didn't know what the heck had happened to the place but I knew the Doc was behind it so instead of turnin' around and just runnin' away I did the complete opposite, I ran straight up the chain and decided to find out what was goin' down…". Sonic said telling Sally about the first official adventure he could remember; although she knew this would lead to his fight with the Metal Sonic robot she had seen earlier she was extremely intrigued none the less.

Sonic continued his tale, "I got there and it turned out ole 'Buttnik was after the planet's Time Stones. Naturally I got in the way but instead of just tryin' to take me out himself he springs this robotic wannabe out on me, I gotta admit back then I was impressed. We raced on this speedway but I knew I'd beat him; they don't call me the Fastest Thing Alive for nothin'. After I scrapped my robotic counterpart I went to look for the Doc himself, we fought and exchanged insults and I beat him fair and square. He disappeared as usual, and over the years I've just kept runnin' into him". Sonic finished staring off into nowhere in particular.

"That sounds tough, you're very brave Sonic. We didn't start training until we were ten, our nannie Rosy and Sir Charles carried out all of the missions. Me, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor didn't start until we were thirteen. It must have been hard having to fight as early as age seven", Sally said sympathetically trying to imagine what Sonic must have endured.

Sonic and Sally talked to each other throughout the entire night, at some points they would take the long conversation into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. They discussed a lot about each other. About their likes and their dislikes, their favourite colours and foods. Just about their lives in general. They had been so distracted by talking about one another that they failed to notice that it was now morning.


	14. Make yourself at home

**Silvioxp1300: **My first chapter that I have written. Please review.

Make yourself at home

Morning broke over the Great Forest and its inhabitants were just starting to wake up to attend to the day's chores and various jobs, naturally the only Mobians awake at this very early hour was a certain spikey blue hedgehog and beautiful Princess. Neither of them expected to talk into the night let alone well into the next morning but they relished in the conversation they had and enjoyed learning a little more about each other. In fact, the pair was still talking.

"… So you lost your Father when you were young huh? That must've been tough, I never knew my family". Sonic synthesised feeling a little sorry for Sally.

"Yes it was but… its fine, I know I'll be reunited with him someday". Sally replied looking off somewhere distant.

Sonic felt the warm sunlight filter through one of the many windows of Sally's hut and gently tease his fur, it had been pretty cold the night before so it was a welcome feeling. Sally also noticed this.

"It's mourning already, I can't believe we were up all night." Sally said, surprised to see daylight outside her window.

"Well time flies when you're having a good time, and what's better than to get to know the blue blur?" Sonic joked. Sally giggled at that statement.

"Yes it is nice to meet someone with…interesting attributes." Decided she may as well start the day by getting out of bed and getting changed, but before she went anywhere she would need to have some breakfast. She gently eased her way out of bed and walked over to her kitchen, slipping her blue slippers on in the process. Sally opened the door to her small fridge and took out a small slice of melon; she began nibbling at the cool fruit careful not to get any on her nightgown.

"Where are my manners? Sonic would you like some fruit?", Sally asked remembering she was entertaining a guest.

"Thanks for the offer, I guess I'll have what you're havin'". Sonic said as he strolled over to the kitchen. He stood in front of Sally and leaned on the counter.

"So what's the plan for today Sal?" Sonic asked his hostess, after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Well I figured since your going to be staying here for some time, I might as well show you around all of Knothole." Sally replied.

"Sounds good to me." Sonic said. After this she decided she wanted to get ready for the day's events.

"I just need to get changed first." Sally said and thus slipped into her bathroom. After around ten minutes Sally had gotten herself ready, she took so little time to get ready because she didn't have to worry about make up or anything like that. She's a natural beauty kind of girl.

"Ready to go Sonic?", Sally asked the blue blur.

"Always, but I kinda have to use the bathroom to, if that's okay." Sonic said.

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside." Sally said, willing allowing her guest to use her restroom. As he closed the door of the bathroom, Sally exited the hut and stood outside in front of it, waiting for Sonic to be finished. That is when Bunnie was walking towards her.

"Mourning Sally-girl." Bunnie said when she approached her.

"Mourning Bunnie. Did Tails sleep well at your place last night?" Sally asked, knowing that she shares her hut with her mother and adoptive sister.

"Oh he was no trouble at all. In fact you should have seen him, he and Cream were sharing a bed, they looked so cute together." Bunnie said in a playful manner referring to the youngest members of Knothole who everyone believes would be an adorable couple.

"I bet." Sally said, trying to imagine the image of that. She couldn't help but cover her mouth and let out a yawn due to a lack of sleep.

"And from the look a things, I'd say you've had a similar experience." Bunnie said in a low sultry tone, referring to the fact that she didn't sleep alone. Sally had here eyes wide open in and blushed when she heard that comment.

"Bunnie, before you go there, nothing happened. We were up all night, just talking about each other, that's all!" Sally said in a somewhat serious tone, hoping that her friends gets it the first time.

"Ok Sal, I'm just teasing. So does he know anything about the coup?" Bunnie asked who was protective at first from the sound of Sally's voice.

"No, nothing. It must be all repressed memory after what he went through. I'm worried about what would happen when he finds out." Sally said.

"Anyway Sally-girl, uncle Chuck sent me and wants us to bring sugar-hog to him for a meeting at his hut." Bunnie explained.

"Right. Tell him I'll escort Sonic to him shortly." Sally replied. Bunnie nodded and made her way to uncle Chuck's hut. Shortly after, Sonic walked out.

"All set." He said eagerly.

"Actually Sonic, sir Charles would like to see you, just to know you better." Sally said. Sonic's eager mode changed into less than that.

"Oh, ok. I just hope that people don't give me the same look from last night." Sonic said, because of the dramatic entrance from when everyone in Knothole first saw him.

"The village was just surprised. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along nicely with everyone." Sally said.

"Unless everyone includes sir growlalot, then yeah I'm also sure." Sonic said. It took Sally a moment to realise who he meant by that nickname.

"Sonic again, I'm truly sorry about Antoine's actions. I promise he won't try to harm you again." Sally said trying her best to make him understand.

"It's him you should be worried about." Sonic replied. With his sensitive sense of smell, he could sniff out in the air a familiar overuse of cologne. This got him to turn around and see the source walking towards them. "Speak of the devil."

"Good mourning ma princess, I'm just making sure you slept vel vith our…guest here. " Antoine said, turning his eyes towards Sonic just as he said guest.

"Antoine, you should know better by now that Sonic is an ally." Sally tried to convince her over protective guard.

"Never ze less, I'm still to be keeping my eyes on you hedgehog." Antoine said in an aggressive tone manner, standing right in front of Sonic, looking up to the tall hedgehog and poking his chest with one finger.

"Is that right?" Sonic asked with a dull look on his face, showing that he wasn't intimidated at all. Sally was worried at first of what the speed demon might do. Sonic then putted Antoine's statement to the test. In a flash, Sonic moved to be behind the coyote, who kept turning to try and spot the hedgehog again, but wasn't fast enough to succeed. Sonic would tease him by saying 'I'm here' while behind him. Sally couldn't help but chuckle the whole time at all this. At a point, Sonic went completely silent to fool Antoine that he disappeared, until he let out a loud 'boo' which got the cautious coyote to jump in fright.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Sonic mocked his opponent. He then started walking with Sally showing him the way to where he's suppose to go. Antoine had both his teeth and fists clenched in total anger, not just for what Sonic did, but also for making him look like a fuel, as he would say, in front of the woman he loves. He then decided to follow them.

Upon arriving at uncle Chuck's hut, all three entered. There Sonic saw the elder hedgehog for the second time, along with the Queen, Vanilla Rabbot, and the other two freedom fighters, Bunnie and Rotor. Rosy would also be there, but Vanilla asked her to take her place in watching over the two children, so that she can meet her daughter's savior.

"Ah Sonic my boy, did you get a good night's rest?". Sir Charles inquired whilst smiling at the towering teenager.

"Well actually Sally kept me up all night long", Sonic finished not fully aware of what he had just said.

Queen Alicia did a double take at Sonic, she was about to ask what he meant but Sally beat her to the punch.

"Actually what Sonic meant to say was, we stayed up all night talking and getting to know one another". Sally finished throwing a slight glare Sonic's way.

"Right, well as you may know I'm Sir Charles Hedgehog, but you can call me Uncle Chuck. You've already meet the Freedom Fighters, except for Rotor. " Uncle Chuck introduced him to the walrus.

"Hi I'm Rotor Walrus. We didn't really get a chance to talk last night." Rotor said as he walked up to him and pulled out his hand.

"Great to meet you." Sonic replied while shaking his hand.

"And this is Sally's mother, Queen Alicia Acorn." Uncle Chuck introduced him to the monarch of the planet.

"Your majesty." Sonic tried to show proper manners towards royalty by bowing down before her.

"There's no need for that young man. You have my deepest gratitude for rescuing my daughter." The Queen said to the hero that rescued the princess.

"And you have mine for rescuing Bunnie." Vanilla said.

"It was nothing." Sonic replied to both of them.

"So Sonic, we understand that you have extraordinary gifts and that you have dealt with Robotnik's forces many times in the past. We decided that perhaps you could join us, live with us so that we can all work together and stop him once and for all. What do you think?" Uncle Chuck asked, hoping that he'll accept which in a way would reunite him with his long lost nephew.

"To be honest with you, I only came here to mess with Buttnik for old time sakes and I'm not really a people person. But when I was in Robotown, I saw buttnik on whole new level. Also, this place dosen't seem so bad, so why not?" Sonic replied. Uncle Chuck smiled at at the answer, but inside he was a lot happier.

"Splendid. I'm wiling to bet that we'll all be fortunate to have you with us. However, since you're new here, we will have to make living arrangements for you." Uncle Chuck said in a 'on the other hand' manner.

"I'm sure you've enjoyed my daughter's company last night, but I'm afraid I cannot allow it to continue." The Queen stated. It was common sense for a mother to not allow her daughter to be alone with a male in such situations.

"I understand your majesty, and I wasn't expecting to go like that." Sonic replied.

"We're short on room. The best we can do is for you to share a hut, with Antoine." Uncle Chuck explained. Sonic was less than exited to hear that.

"Sounds cool, but I don't think I'll be comfortable sleeping in the same place with the guy that tried slice my head off on day one." Sonic said, clearly not pleased.

"Vat, you scared you vill not make it throught ze night?" Antoine asked him in away to test his bravery.

"No, I'm scared that you won't if you make that same mistake." Sonic replied in an agitated tone.

"I'm sorry son, but there's no other option." Uncle Chuck explained. Sonic was thinking for a moment.

"Tell you what. I build my own hut. No one has to help me, and with my speed I'll be done in five minutes, tops." Sonic explained. Uncle Chuck was thinking about that idea. It seemed unusual at first, but then he realised who he was talking to.

"Well I suppose there's no harm in that. All right if you insist. Also, I think you should have a tour of the village so that you can get used to the place." Uncle Chuck explained.

"I al ready intended to show Sonic around." Sally said. The two headed for the door. Sonic had the door opened up for her, he had his hand out motioning for her to walk through.

"Such a gentleman", Sally said as she casually walked out and into Knothole's Village Square.

"I try, I try". Sonic said before shutting the door to Uncle Chuck's hut. While Sally was showing him the place, Sonic was able to determine through his super-senses that Antoine was currently hiding in a bush, secretly spying on them. Sonic was about to do something about it, but then he sensed a small projectile falling from the air, heading for Sally's head. He quickly raised his left hand to catch it before it hits her, turning out to be a kick ball. Sally was a bit spooked from the sound of the catch, then saw Tails and Cream running towards them.

"Mourning aunt Sally." Tails said. Sonic, when he first laid eyes on him, couldn't help but stare at the young fox. In the past he has seen a number of unusual things, but a fox with more than one tail was something new.

"Mourning Tails. You two should be more careful with the ball." Sally to the kids.

"We're sorry miss Sally." Cream tried to apologise in a child-like manner.

"It's al right honey. Kids, this is our new guest, Sonic." Sally introduced the little ones to the newest, tallest member. Sonic manage to break out of the stare and act normal towards them.

"Hey kids, name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said while bending down on one knee.

"Hi I'm Tails." He replied.

"And my name is Cream Mr. Sonic." She replied.

"Nice to meet you both. Here's your ball back. Why don't you two go play and we'll get to know each other another time, kay?" Sonic said as he handed out the ball to Tails.

"Ok, bye." Tails said when he and Cream ran off.

"Cute kids." Sonic complemented after getting back up.

"Yes they are." Sally agreed.

"Listen Sal, I don't want to sound rude, just wanna make sure I'm not seeing things. Tails, does he actually have…you know?" Sonic tried as respectfully as he could. Sally knew exactly what he was referring to.

"Yes he does. Everyone else was just as surprised when me and Bunnie found him as a baby. You should see what he can do with them, and you'll find that he's also special like you, but in his own way. So do you want to continue with the tour?" Sally asked him.

"Sure, but I need to run back and get something, just for a Sonic sec." Sonic said.

"Ok, I'll be right here." Sally replied. Sonic ran back, but the real reason was so that he can sneak up behind Antoine who was still hiding in the bush. Once he got behind him, he tied one arm around his neck and then punctured a weak point in his back which placed him unconscious, another trick he learned from Espio. He left Antoine there so that he wake up on his own, then ran back to Sally. Later on, they find the tour.

"Nice village you have. A hedgehog could get used to a place like this." Sonic complimented. Afterwards, he began the process of constructing his own hut, just as he said he would. The supplies were set at a chosen spot. There, Sonic was looking at the blueprint of an average hut in Knothole, while the whole village gathered to see the whole thing.

"Are you sure you don't need any help son?" Uncle Chuck asked him.

"Like I said, it'll take five minutes. By the way, you should keep a distance." Sonic replied. Uncle chuck then walked back. Sonic rolled up the blueprint to put it away, looked at his watch in order to time himself, and then began. Everyone watched his performance, mostly just him running around, taking the pieces and putting them together. He went through the order of the base, the round exterior wall, the interior and the roof. When he was finished, he was standing there with a smile while looking at his watch.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds, how bout that?" Sonic said. Everyone cheered and applauded for him. This was his first demonstration of his power and what he can accomplish with it.

It was still early in the mourning and every got to their daily chores. Sonic, being new, had nothing to do, but still he went around and helped everyone out. First he stopped by a group of female mobians consisting of Sally and Bunnie, who were gathering apples from trees. Bunnie would climb up the trees and shake the branches to make the apples fall. There were more trees that they would collect from, but it was to high to climb. Sonic however ran up the higher trees and shook them instead. The females thanked him for it and he moved on.

Later he meets with rotor who was currently fishing at the lake. When he saw that the walrus wasn't having much luck, he decided to give a helping hand. He ran on the lake while reaching down with one hand to grab a fish and throw it on dry land. At the end, there was pile of fish, more than Rotor has ever gathered himself. At first he was a bit surprised, but grateful for Sonic's help.

Sonic then walked and spotted Antoine doing his tiredsome chore of cutting firewood. Sonic decided to tease him by doing a better job. He took some of the wood from the collection and placed them standing up in a straight line. He then performed a spin dash and cut them all in half. Antoine of course wasn't happy by this, believing that it shows how less he is than the hedgehog.

Sonic has helped everyone in Knothole with his abilities, which has built up a reputation that made him accepted and favoured by them all. It was now night time and the village has gathered at a bond fire with cups of hot chocolates. They all had their attention to the hedgehog as he was entertaining everyone with tales of his past adventures. Uncle Chuck, Queen Alicia, and Vanilla were sitting somewhere distant because there was no room, but they didn't mind.

"I must say Sir Charles, it was a wise choice to let your nephew stay with us." The Queen happily said.

"Like I always say Alicia, he is one in a million. And who knows? With him, we might have an advantage in the war." Uncle Chuck replied.

"I certainly hope so." The Queen said.

"So there I was, facing one of the toughest robots old Buttnik cooked up just to get rid of yours truly." Sonic said.

We go back to the hero's past, at the event he was currently telling everyone about. It occurred three years ago, on an uncharted island with an active volcano. There, Sonic was in battle with a large robot in spherical shape, with six mechanical tentacles, each with four claws for grabbing, and the head on top. What made it difficult to defeat was the fact that it's exterior was covered in mobadilum, a rare metal considered to be the most indestructible material, even Sonic couldn't cut through it with his quills. The battle lead to a point where they were both in the volcano, standing on a flat surface of molten rock floating on the lava, entrapping Sonic since he couldn't run on lava. Robotnik was there to watch the battle from his hovering pod.

"I've got you this time rodent. You can't destroy my robot and you can't run from it." Robotnik lead out a sinister laugh as if he has final beaten his opponent.

"How did you win Sonic?" Tails eagerly asked his new hero.

"Simple Tails. I had to use my special weapon, one that's best for a last resort, the hedgehog brain." Sonic said while poking his head with his finger.

"Figured my only option was to get that thing to destroy itself, which was easy enough." Sonic explained.

Back to the past event, Sonic ran and then jumped towards the robot. While in mid-air, Sonic vibrated his body at a speed so intense it affected his molecular state, allowing him to simply go through the robot. Once Sonic got inside, the robot kept piercing through its own body with the claws on it's tentacles. Sonic was sitting comfortably inside while his opponent was only destroying itself. After it was shut down due to the self-made damages, Sonic got out the same way he got in.

"AAAHHH! CURSES!" Robotnik shouted in completed anger before he just flew away.

"Oh please, you expect moi to believe zat you can walk through walls?" Antoine criticised on his story. Sonic didn't say anything. Instead, he got up and walked behind the closest tree.

"Gee, I don't know Ant." Sonic said while walking. He then proved his ability by walking through that tree.

"Do you?" Sonic asked only to mock the coyote's criticism. Everyone was speechless at first, but then they cheered him for that demonstration.

Sally was starting to grow fond of Sonic. She knew that with the way everyone saw him, with his power and experience against Robotnik, they would gain some hope in the war against the tyrant. It was now time for everyone to retire to their huts. At his own, Sonic heard knocking at the door. He opened it and saw that it was Sally who seemed happy to see him.

"Hello Sonic. I'm not bothering you am I? " She asked him.

"Not at all Sal, what's up?" He asked her while he allowed her enter and then closed the door.

"Nothing it's just that…when came here, you did more than just save my life. You've been so kind and generous to everyone, you've been a big help, and you even gave everyone a bit of hope with your stories. I feel like I haven't properly thanked you for any of that." Sally explained.

"Don't worry about it princess, being a hero is what I do." Sonic happily replied.

"Right. Still, I think you deserve this." Sally said. She got close, placed both her hands around the back of his neck and gently pulled him closer so that she can kiss him on the right cheek. This was unexpected, but a reward he would accept any day.

"Thank you." Sally said after the kiss.

"My pleasure princess." Sonic replied with a smile on his face.

"Well, good night." Sally said.

"Good night." Sonic replied as she walked out and made her way to her hut. 'Way to go hedgehog. And you didn't even try.' He thought to himself, admiring the kiss he was rewarded from the beautiful princess of Mobius.

Sonic was sleeping peacefully, until he was having a nightmare. In this nightmare, he was a kid at the age of six. He was in a place full of fire, destruction and carnage, as a result of a swatbot invasion. He saw a group of swatbots turn their attention towards him. He tried to run from them, but he was hit in the back by their lasers, hurting him badly. Forced to go on all four, young Sonic lifted his head up and saw another figure from a distant, a tall blue hedgehog. Sonic lifted his arm in desperate hope to reach out for the other hedgehog's help, but he saw him turn his back and walk away. A swatbot then walks in front the helpless hedgehog, points his laser to him and fires. He rose in fear when he woke up. Realising it was a dream, he dropped his head on the pillow.

Soon, he'll realise that's more than just a dream.


	15. Revelation

Here it is. Sorry it took long, but I got a lot of other things to do in my time. Also, I kinda rushed at the end.

Revelation

The sun has risen shined upon the village of Knothole, beginning a new day of trials and hardship. All the inhabitants are either still sleeping at this time, or their already up and therefore getting ready for the day. Our blue speedster was awake, sitting at his table with his head resting on his arm, and eating his breakfast which consists of some fruit that Sally left in the fridge of his hut. While picking the grapes and putting them in his mouth, all he could do was stare at what was in front of him. He couldn't help but to think about the dream that he had last night. It's not like he hasn't had a dream before, but this one was his most dramatic one yet. He kept wondering what it was all about, until he hears knocking at his front door.

"Come in." He said loud enough to allow his visitor to enter. Once the door opened, it was revealed to be Sally, his closets friend in the village so far.

"Mourning Sonic." She said, appearing to be happy to see him again. Sonic had the same feeling towards her as he smiled.

"Mourning Sal. You sleep well?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh I slept fine. I just want to make sure that you did." Sally replied, hoping that newest member has the satisfactions of residing in the village.

"Yeah It was ok, except for a dream. Actually I shouldn't say dream, more like a freaking nightmare, and I don't I'll ever forget it." Sonic explained, while his expression changed.

Sally's expression also changed when she heard this.

"Oh, well I'm no expert but dreams sometimes try to tell you something." She said, having to be in a similar situation with a dream she has had for several nights.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure this one was trying to mess with me. I was a kid, on my knees and surrounded by swatbots. The weird part was that I saw another hedgehog from a distance. It's probably nothing, just my mind getting used to Buttnik's good looks after a year." Sonic said. He whipped his mouth with his arm and then got up.

"Anyway, I'm going for a run. I like to keep my shape up every mourning, so I'll be gone for a while." Sonic said, bringing his previous smile.

"Al right, have fun." Sally replied also smiling. They both walked out of the hut with Sonic closing the door, after he picked up his special shades. The hedgehog then ran towards the cliff that was the exit of Knothole and led to the great forest. There is a mechanical wooden lift that everyone uses to go up the cliff, but our cobalt speedster ran on it to. He jumped as he reached the top, performed a somersault while landing and took of.

Once Sally saw him leave, she placed her hand on her chin, thinking about that dream. For the most part, she was worried that it was a memory of the coup coming back to him in his dreams. She made her way to the elder hedgehog's hut to discuss the situation. Upon arriving, she opens the door and sees Tails sitting at the dinner table finishing his breakfast.

"Mourning aunt Sally." The young fox said eagerly when he noticed her coming in.

"Mourning honey, is uncle chuck awake?" She asked.

"Right here. Mourning Sally, how are you?" Uncle Chuck said as he got out of the bathroom. Sally turned her attention back to Tails.

"Tails, why don't you go outside and play?" She said to him, just so that he wouldn't hear an important conversation with with the grown-ups.

"Ok, bye aunt Sally, bye uncle Chuck." Tails said as he got out of his seat and walked out the front door.

"Sir Charles, I think Sonic is starting to remember." Sally started. The hedgehog's expression turned into shock when the moment he heard this.

"How so?" He instantly asked.

"He had dream last night. It sounded like a repressed memory from the coup. He even mentioned another hedgehog which could be you. We have to tell him." Sally explained.

"I know Sally, but it still doesn't seem like the right time." Sir Charles replied.

"I understand the situation you're in, but the longer we try to hide it, the worse it'll get, and who knows how he'll react." Sally said. Uncle Chuck then realised that he was blinded with fear of what might happen, that he failed to think of it that way.

"You're right. Where is he now?" He asked her.

"He went out for a run. He said that he'll be back in a while." She replied.

"All right, the next time you see him, tell him to meet me so that we can talk." He explained, making it sound hard. She nodded her in replied and then left to start her day.

Meanwhile our favourite hedgehog, the blue blur himself, was cruising through out the Great Forest. He kept his speed to a minimal so that he'd have a better chance of checking out the area as he passed by, and also to avoid causing a sonic boom that could catch the attention of Robotnik's forces. Sonic was simply enjoying himself as he explored through the vast woods. "Wow, they don't call it this place the Great Forest for nothing. Even Buttnik isn't bigger than this. " He joked about his nemesis's obesity. Sonic was coming out of the Great Forest and soon sped up, he darted straight for a gathering of hills in the distance. They looked as though they were a good few miles away from the treeline of the forest, once he'd pass those hills it'd be a straight run for Emerald Coast. He stopped as soon he noticed the change of scenery. "Now this is more like it. Wonder if Sal and the others know about this place." He said to himself while taking a look around.

He continued his run through out this newly discovered area. In the end, he standing on the sands of Emerald Coast to admire the natural beauty of the beach. 'I may not like water, but that's no reason to not like the beach. Bet the freedom fighters would like to hang here.' He thought to himself while looking towards the endless ocean. His smile changed into a curious face and one hand touching his chin. 'But why do I have a strange feeling about this place, like I have been here before?' He asked. His shoulders were lifted. 'Eh, I've been around the world, seen places like this, all alike.' He thought. He looks at his watch. 'Guess I should be heading back now.'

Upon re-entering the Great Forest, Sonic lowered his shades from his forehead to his eyes. With them, he could see a trail of heat on the ground caused by the friction between his feet and the ground from his run. This was a perfect for finding his way back to Knothole.

He reached the end of the heat trail and found the cliff that is the exit. He recognized the area well enough to know where the oak slide is and decide to go there. How could he resist? He went on it and then landed in the pile of hay. Of course he didn't want to make the same impression he did one the night he arrived. He was walking towards, when his head turned to look at a ball that's just laying on the ground.

Tails was flying aimlessly looking for something. Just when he turned his head forward, he flew directly into Sonic's face, the pair's noses were touching together and their eyes locked for a moment.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said in a friendly tone, pleased to see his new idol. Sonic held a look of extreme bewilderment as he watched the fox lowering himself to the ground.

"Whoa, Tails you can…fly?" Is the only thing he could say after what he witnessed.

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck taught me. Pretty cool huh?" Tails said trying to impress him.

"Pretty cool? Way past cool! Sally wasn't kidding when she said you were special." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, but I'm not as cool as you." Tails replied.

"True. Still, maybe when you're old enough, you can be my sidekick." Sonic explained.

"Really? That'd be awesome!" The fox was excited about that idea.

"You know it bro. Anyway, what are you up to now?" Sonic asked him.

"Just playing kickball by myself, everyone is to busy to play with me." Tails replied, his tone lowered because of the fact that he's currently alone.

"What about Cream?" Sonic asked about the fox's closets friend.

"She learning how to sew." Tails said. Often, Cream's mother takes time to teach her adoptive daughter about the parts she performs in the village for when she's old enough to perform them herself.

"Well I'm not doing anything, so I'll play with you." Sonic said.

"Great, thanks!" Tails said in complete joy, he practically jumped a bit.

"And on top of that, I know a place where we can play." Sonic explained, referring to the newly discovered place he came back from.

"But I'm not allowed to leave Knothole." Tails explained. Sonic got down on one knee and placed his on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Tails. It looks to me like everyone's to busy to notice you're gone." Sonic explained. Tails nodded in agreement.

He then grabbed the ball and held the young fox tight to his chest facing forward. He took of his shades and placed them on the tyke's face.

"Here. To protect your eyes from the wind." Sonic explained.

"Cool, thanks." Tails said while touching the shades.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, getting in position to start.

"Ready." Tails replied, exited for the ride of his life.

"Hold on!" Sonic said before taking of, again.

Sonic repeated his run, only this time he had company. Tails was pressed to the hedgehog's chest from the strong wind as a result of the great speed they were going by. Once Sonic reached their destination that is Greenhill, he freed Tails from his arm. The young mobian was observing the location.

"Wow, I never saw a place like this before." He said in complete amazement. He spent his whole life within the boundaries of Knothole. This change of scenery is a new life experience for him.

"Kinda figured." Sonic replied.

The two spent their time having fun. Basically, they were hitting the ball to each other while moving through Sentinel Beach. Tails was flying and Sonic was following. At some point, the ball was flying towards a pine tree that was in front of a large hill. It was revealed that it has a tree house inside in which the ball ended up in. The duo sstopped when this happened. Sonic couldn't help but stare at the tree house.

"I'll get it Sonic." Tails said as he flew to it and entered through the window.

Sonic had a strange feeling about that tree house, he just didn't know what. Once inside, Tails grabbed the ball, but then saw something that puzzled him. He poked his head outside of the window.

"Hey Sonic, is this your tree house?" The curious fox asked.

"What, why?" Sonic asked in a confused tone.

"Your name is written in here." Tails replied. Sonic then decided to run up to the house. He entered from the bottom entrance, but only his upper half got in, considering his large stature. He looked inside and saw the same thing Tails saw that got him to ask, a wooden plank on the wall with writing painted on that says _Property of Sonic the Hedgehog._

Sonic was in complete shock, because this is his biggest piece of evidence to reveal his past. 'This tree house…it's mine…I made it when I was a kid.' He thought. In front of him was a small desk and he noticed a piece of paper that was hiding behind it. He pulled it out and saw that it was a drawing he made when he was young. In it were four hedgehog figures, three drawn in blue and one in purple. One of the blue ones was smaller and they each had something written above them: Sonic, mom, dad, and Uncle Chuck. He couldn't believe what he just learned from the last figure, but then he remembered something from the night he first came to Knothole. 'Sonic you look exhausted, no doubt from all that running everywhere I presume?' Uncle asked that night. Sonic was showing that he was now angered, knowing that someone who knows him was keeping the truth from him.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked when he saw his hero not looking happy for the first time.

"We have to go back Tails." He said in a low tone.

Back at Knothole, Sally was wondering in search of the young fox, when her path crossed with her long eared friend.

"Bunnie, have you seen Tails?" Sally asked her.

"Wish I could say that I did Sally-girl but…oh now I can." Bunnie said, pointing out that Tails is walking towards them along with Sonic who was holding that drawing he found. Sally smiled and walked to them with Bunnie following.

"Sonic your back." Sally said.

"Where's the old man?" Sonic asked in the same unpleasant tone from Sentinel beach. Sally was a bit surprised to hear him like that.

"You mean Uncle Chuck? He's in his hut." Sally replied. Sonic then walked to the direction of that hut. Just as he approached, the elder hedgehog got out and noticed Sonic was there.

"Sonic I'm glad I found you, we need to talk." He explained, not sounding so easy.

"Funny, that's exactly what I was about to say." Sonic said aggressively. He then showed the drawing he found. Uncle chuck looked at it and he knew what it meant. He let out a big sigh.

"So you know." The elder said in a deep voice.

"Know? Know what? I've spent most of my life running around a planet and saving things not even knowing where I come from. But you, you know who I am and you've been trying to hide it since I got here. Who are you and what do you know about me?" Sonic shouted in a angry tone, loud enough for the other inhabitants to hear him and turn their attention to him.

"Sonic please calm down. Come inside and I will tell you everything." Uncle Chuck explained. Sonic remained silent, but then he simply walked inside and Uncle Chuck followed.

A few minutes had passed since the talk; Sir Charles had told him everything. He revealed he was in fact Sonic's Uncle, a part of his family. He told him all about his childhood, about the night they were separated not sparing any detail. The news had hit him hard but Sonic took it in stride just like everything else he did, he held no regrets for the past and he wasn't about to let this startling revelation complicate his life. As far as he was concerned everybody was still strangers to him, he just had to get to know them and wipe the slate clean. Even his so called 'Uncle Chuck' had to get to know him again, after all it had been twelve years since the last time they saw each other.

Sally and Bunnie have been waiting outside the whole time. Sonic got out, appearing disappointed. He passed by the two like they weren't there.

"Sonic?" Sally said out loud, breaking the silence. He just stopped but kept back towards them.

"You already knew, didn't you?" He asked displeased and still not facing them. Sally took a moment, building up the courage to answer.

"Yes…he told us when you first arrived, but then he ordered to keep it a secret." Sally replied. It wasn't easy for her to be honest in this situation, but she knew she had to. Sonic continued to walk to his hut. When he got in, Sally followed to be sure of what he was doing. The door was slightly opened , so she entered and saw him taking the things he brought from South Island and putting them in his bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Packing and going princess." Sonic replied.

"Sonic, please understand, Uncle Chuck would have tried to help you that night but there was nothing he could do." Sally tried to reason with him.

"And how long was anyone in this village gonna wait to tell me, especially after a life time of trying to figure out who I am, and whether I'm alone in this world?" Sonic asked aggressively while walking towards the door and in front of the princess.

"I'm really sorry, we were only doing what we were told to do." Sally tried to explain.

"I thought I could trust you people. You most of all since I saved you in robotown. How do you expect me to live with people I can't trust?" Sonic asked.

Sally was speechless. She turned her eyes to the ground.

"Goodbye, Princess." Sonic said. He walked outside and left Knothole.

Sally was sad to watch the hedgehog leave. This meant losing a valuable new ally, and she felt that it's partially her fault for hiding the truth like everyone else. A small tear even rolled down her check.

Sonic was dashing through the forest, not even knowing which way he was going because he was still grieving over everything he just learned. He stopped and turned his head, rethinking his choice. 'Don't even think about it hedgehog, you can't trust them.' He thought. He was about to continue his run, when he spotted a tree in an unusual form. This particular tree was something he recognized from the lost memories of his childhood. He looked around the area and tried to guide himself with his newly recovered memories in order to find something else. His search eventually led to an old pile of rubble, but he knew well enough that this used to be his original home.

Even more memories were recovered from the site of the wreckage, such as one when he was outside playing with his father while his mother was enjoying the site of the two from the kitchen window. But then came the dark memory of the night he watched as his mother was taken a way by swatbots while he was forced to run. He fell on his knees and tears appeared on his face.

"Mom, I could've saved you, I should've saved you, and I will." Sonic said to himself. He got back on his feet. This memory was to much for him at first, which got him to understand that that was the reason his long lost uncle tried to hide the past. He knew what he had to do now.

Back at Knothole, everyone was hit with the bad news that their new hero has already left them. Everyone accept for a certain French coyote. The greatest impact was on Sir Charles. To him, it meant losing his only family for the second time. He remained in his hut in complete sadness. He even asked Sally to watch over Tails so that he can be left alone. The princess and her nephew were sitting on a log located at the center of the village. Sally was trying to comfort the tyke for everyone's lose. The young fox saw from a distance that his hero has came back and that he was walking towards them.

"Sonic's back!" He shouted in excitement. Sally looked and saw that he was right. Uncle Chuck managed to hear him, so he quickly got out and as he saw that his nephew returned, he ran to him, as did Sally and everyone else that heard.

"Sonic, I can't tell you enough how…" Chuck was cut of.

"Wait, I get it now, why you tried to keep it a secret, so I'm sorry for the way I acted, and I forgive you…uncle." Sonic let out his hand to shake one of the elder hedgehog's, but instead of a handshake, he got a hug, so he hugged back. Everyone one else was happy that he returned and that all is well.

"Besides, this is where I was supposed to be, where my family is, something I don't know anything about. But most of all, it's time to put Robotnik out of business once and for all!" Sonic explained passionately.


	16. Water under the bridge

**Glad I was able to finish this chapter before the 21st, because I'm gone for the holidays. **

Water under the bridge

After the conflicts of the past were revealed, the hero has made peace with the inhabitants of Knothole and chose to make it his home, as it should have been since the beginning of the war with the Tyrant known as Robotnik. Sonic was happy to reunite with the family and friends he missed for almost his entire life, and everyone was happy to have him officially joining them. This also meant that he is now the newest addition to the Freedom Fighters, given his experience with Robotnik's forces.

The days' events lead to the cobalt hedgehog to play with the young two-tailed fox again, only this time it was a game of dirt-hockey within the boarders of Knothole. This was a game between special powers; speed and flight, which eventually brought the attention of all the inhabitants of Knothole that have gathered to watch.

Surely with his speed Sonic should have been scoring points by the dozen. But Tails was a clever fox, using his flight and small stature he was able to get past Sonic on more than one occasion. Easily flying well above Sonic's spiky blue head and running through the speedster's legs was paying off for the brown fox, but then Sonic decided to hit back.

Everyone was there, except for Sally. She was in her hut, head resting on her arm while sitting down at her table. Even though everyone has moved on from yesterday's events, she couldn't help but to feel bad about the whole thing, like she was bad for doing it. This was a new life experience for her, seeing that she was raised to be otherwise, and not an easy one for her to cope.

In the game, the puck got hit hard and ended up somewhere near the hut of the princess. Sonic ran to get it. Just as he was about to run back to the game, he turned his head as he noticed and saw Sally through an open window, looking like she in a sad mood. He was curious as to why.

"Hey Sal, why are you here all alone?" He asked her. She was caught of guard by the sound of his voice as she turned her head towards him.

"Oh, well…" Sally was thinking of what to say.

"Everyone is over there watching me and Tails compete, come and join us." Sonic pointed out.

"I can't… I uh, have somewhere to be right now. Have fun." Sally made up that excuse and left her hut. Sonic was watching her leaf, knowing that something wasn't right, but right now he didn't want to keep everyone else waiting so got back to the game.

Sally made her way to Freedom HQ. She wasn't ready to confront the cobalt hero after what happened yesterday. The place was empty but she arrived at the right time. When she entered, she noticed a spy-bird flew in. Spy-birds are flying drones disguised as birds with insect-like wings and a lizard-like tail. The Freedom Fighters use them for surveillance on activities in Robotropolis, or anything that may resemble Robotnik's work. It would be easier to transmit their findings, but they cannot due to the devices hidden outside of Knothole that jam all signals.

Sally used the computer monitor where the bird was standing near and saw images of what it has found. She gasped as soon she saw them.

"Oh my gosh." She said out loud. Meanwhile, the game between Sonic and Tails came to an end. The hedgehog gathered with the Freedom Fighters that have attended to hear their compliments. Then the only one who didn't attend ran to the group.

"Guys, we have a situation." She said to the group. Everyone followed the princess to Freedom HQ.

"One of our spy-birds found this construct miles away." Sally explained while showing them the same images she saw earlier. They showed a large metallic structure. "What do you think Rotor?" She asked their tech expert walrus.

"It looks like some sort of drilling station, to gather fuel." Rotor explained.

"Well whatever it is, it's definitely Robotnik's work. Since it's outside of Robotropolis, it'll be somewhat easier to attack. I say we go for it." Sally explained.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Sal." Sonic gladly replied.

"Rotor, how soon can you make enough explosives for this mission?" She asked the walrus.

"Judging from the size and form of that thing, I'd say in a couple of hours." He replied.

"Good, get right on that. Everyone else get ready, as soon as Rotor's finished we'll be on our way." Sally said to the team.

And that's what they did. Rotor was in his workshop preparing the bombs. Sally was studying the structure from the images they have. The rest were training a little for any action that will come. A couple of hours later, the Freedom Fighters were on their way to their current objective. Sally was leading the way since she has the coordinates mapped out on Nicole. Rotor was carrying all the bombs needed for the demolition in his supply bag plus a few extras in case it doesn't go smoothly. Bunnie had her robotic limbs with her while wearing her cowboy hat and jacket. Sonic, didn't look to exited to be in his current situation, having to walk the whole way there because he can't take everyone at the same time when he runs and that he doesn't know the way.

"Walking, one of my arch enemies." The speed warrior said out loud.

"Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon hedgehog." Antoine replied to that complain. Sonic changed his frown to a smirk.

"And how would you know Ant?" He asked to tease him. The coyote knew that he was trying to mock him as he looked at Sonic with frustration.

"Don't mind him sugar-hog. I'm with you on the whole walking thing, cause I can't wait to see you in action again." Bunnie happily explained.

"Just try not to be getting in our vay." Antoine said to feel authoritative.

"Ant, not sure if you've been listening, but I fought of Buttnik for as long I can remember, while you were just picking up sticks." Sonic explained, referring to the fact that he fought of the tyrant the longest.

"Are you insulting me?" Antoine demanded an answer.

"No, just stating some facts. If I wanted to insult you, I'd probably say something about your hair." Sonic replied. Antoine had his teeth clenched at that statement. He looked up and checked his hair.

The whole talk about the past has reminded Sally of the feelings she had earlier, but on missions she tries to put all that behind her. Bunnie still managed to notice, but she doesn't say anything, knowing how Sally operates. But this time she wasn't alone. Sonic also noticed it, because it's the same from when she saw her in Knothole. If that wasn't enough, her emotions matched the atmosphere. The skies were filled with grey clouds since mourning, a clear sign that it'll rain soon.

Their journey involved having to cross an old wooden bridge binded by rope which was hanging over a large cliff that had a stream at the bottom. They have reached their destination when they spotted the drilling station in real life. The area around it was clear land, so they remained hidden within the trees of the Great Forest. Sally used Nicole to display a holographic 3d image of the structure with red dots representing its weak points.

"Alright guys, this is a structure of the drilling station. Nicole has done some calculations and determined that these are the best spots to place the bombs. We'll each pick a number of the spots and set a bomb for ten minutes. Now we may not be in Robotropolis, but we don't have much for stealth here, so be…" Sally was cut of by the burst of wind as Sonic was running towards the drilling station with the bag of bombs. One moment later, he ran back and stopped in front of the others with his arms by his sides, eyes closed and a grin on his face. He raised his right arm to snap his fingers and right after the sound of it, the whole station blew up behind him. The Freedom Fighters closed their eyes in surprises from the explosion.

"…Careful." Sally finished, eyes wide open like everyone else.

"Wow we sugar, where have you been all our lives?" Bunnie burst out of amazement from the show.

"All around the world, exploring and stuff." Sonic replied.

"Wow Sonic, everything must be easy for you." Rotor said, seeing him in action for the first time while they walked out of the trees.

"Well I'm not much for bragging Rot, but yeah. Though that felt a little, to easy." Sonic replied, his expression changing into suspicion.

"That's because it was simply meant to lure you here, rodent." A dark voice was heard by all. Everyone turned their heads to the direction of its source and saw the round dictator they all fought for almost a lifetime flying towards them in his hover-pod.

"Robotnik." Sally said, her mood changed into a serious one in his presence.

"So my fear has come true, my most hated enemy has united with my most annoying ones, but no matter. This way, I'm now able to destroy all of you." Robotnik said.

"Destroy yours truly? Please, if you could, then you would have done it a long time ago." Sonic joked to get on his nerves.

"And ah don't think you'll be getting the chance either, now that you're far away from home." Bunnie said, getting a sinister chuckle from him in response.

"Foolish girl, do you honestly believe that I wouldn't prepare something special for you?" He asked while pressing a button on his hover-pod. Then the sound of a rocket became audible as a robot flew into the scene. This was a new model the Freedom Fighters came to face with, but the same cannot be said for Sonic.

"You…have got…TO BE FRICKING KIDDING ME!" Sonic shouted out his only reaction to the latest addition of the Metal Sonic series.

"Trust me hedgehog, all the previous designs are nothing compared to this one." Robotnik pressed another button and then the robotic hedgehog disappeared, only to reappear in front of its counter part while punching him to a great distance. The only things that kept him from falling on his back were his feet skidding on the ground. That hit really packed some power.

"What was…" Sonic tried to ask.

"A demonstration of its power. You see, unlike the other Metal Sonics, this one is enhanced with chaos energy." Robotnik proudly explained.

"Chaos energy? Wait, you mean from the emeralds?" Sonic cautiously asked.

"Yes. A souvenir from our last encounter with them. I was saving it for a special occasion, and I'd say this fits perfectly." Robotnik replied. This changed everything now.

"Guys go back to Knothole, I'll take care of this wanna-be tin can." Was only thing the hero could say.

"But Sonic we can just…" Sally was cut of.

"Trust me, this thing is too dangerous. I'll be fine, just go!" The hedgehog enforced. The team did just that, running in the forest and towards Knothole. But Robotnik had something else in mind.

The battle between the hedgehogs began, just as the rain began to fall. It was life vs. machine, unnatural strength and speed against mechanical might and chaos based powers. This match proved to be difficult for our champion. This new Metal Sonic truly was superior. The chaos energy enhancement has made it indestructible from Sonic's attacks, and fast enough to dodge even Sonic himself. It also possessed additional abilities of teleportation and energy spheres for projectiles.

As the rest of the team were running, they were caught by surprise when they were being fired at by a group of swatbots.

"Find cover!" Sally shouted out, leading everyone to hid behind trees from the laser projectiles flying towards them.

"Rot, toss me a frag!" Bunnie said to the walrus, who threw one of the leftover bombs to her, so that she can throw it to the swatbots at a great distance with her robotic limb. It flew past them, but close enough to hit them all.

"Nice hit Bunnie." Rotor complimented as they continued running. Once they have reached the old bridge, they crossed it one by one in case it couldn't support more than one. Sally was the last to go, but midway across a laser beam managed to graze her left leg. The experience was painful enough to make her drop and scream in pain, in which Sonic picked up from his super hearing ability.

"Moi Princess!" Antoine was all on her current situation, but not able to do anything since they were all forced to take cover from being fired at by one swatbot that survived the explosion from early. To make matters worse, one of the ropes that held the bridge was also shot, causing it to hang vertically and for Sally to hold on, until she began falling.

The swatbot was destroyed due to a spin dash from behind, which got our hero to fall as well. He reached the other end of the cliff to run down on the wall, and then jump to capture Sally in mid air, skidding across the ground when he landed with the princess in his arms.

"Sonic?" Sally said, both surprised and relieved to see him.

"I got you Sal. Hang on." Sonic said. He was then running up the wall, until an energy sphere knocked them of and causes them to fall again. Sonic landed on the ground face-up while Sally was being carried by the waters of the stream due to the weather. As soon as he realised that, he looked up to see his metallic counterpart dropping straight towards him. Fortunately he manage to roll to the side before it punched the ground. The hedgehog immediately ran after Sally, with a certain metal look a like following him. Knowing that he has to get rid of it, he goes towards it to grab it, perform his intangibility on both of them to get inside the rock of the wall, and Sonic alone coming out, leaving the robot trapped inside. It didn't take long for it to blast its way out, but enough to find that its target vanished.

The hero was found to be in a cave, by side of the stream, with the unconscious princess sitting next to him. Sonic would start a fire, but he knew that the machines they fight use heat sensors to detect living beings, and the fire would give away their hiding spot. After some time, Sally opened her eyes.

"Sonic?" She asked when she saw him sitting beside her.

"Hey Sal, glad you're awake." He happily stated.

"What happened?" She asked.

"After falling, you took a dip in the stream, I went after you, and now we're here." He replied.

"How did you know I was in danger?" She asked.

"Super senses, heard you scream." He replied.

"Oh…thank you." She said while trying to get up, but failed when she putted some weight on her left leg; bringing back the pain from the incident.

"Oh man, looks like you took a major hit." Sonic said, observing the scar that marked her injury.

"It's alright. Dr. Quack has the necessary equipment to take care of it." Sally said, referring to their veteran medical expert.

"Cool." Sonic replied. Then a few moments passed, and there it was again, the look that Sonic saw on her, back in Knothole and during the mission.

"What's wrong Sal?" Sonic finally asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She tried to convince him in vain.

"Sal, I haven't known you that long, but you're not fooling anyone. You've been like this in Knothole. What's up? You can tell me." Sonic explained. Sally finally came to feel it was now time to let him know.

"I feel so…guilty." She explained.

"Guilty?" Sonic asked.

"I've been a bad person." Sally replied.

"Whoa now, where did you get that idea?" Sonic asked, surprised to hear her say that.

"What you said yesterday, about me hiding your life, you were right. And after all you've done for us, you deserved better. I'm truly sorry Sonic." Now he felt guilty. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sally listen, I was wrong. In fact, I should be thanking you for trying. I know why you did it, I was just to hot-headed to realize it at first. Believe me, I kinda wish I still didn't know. And you're not a bad person, you're the greatest gal I've meet, strong, smart, determined, brave, enthusiastic, great leader. I'm willing to trust you with my life. Sorry for making you feel bad, no hard feelings between us, kay?" Sonic asked.

Sally happily nodded, then wind blew from outside, causing her to shiver due to her wet fur. Sonic wrapped both his hands around her to keep her warm. The look on her face made him realize that it was abit awkward.

"Oh, uh I'd give you a jacket, but I don't wear one." Sonic explained. Sally smiled again after hearing that.

"Thanks, but aren't you cold?" She asked.

"Let's just say that a guy who can vibrate fast enough to walk through walls can definitely vibrate to make his own heat." He replied. This got her thinking.

"You know, your also the greatest person I've meet, and it's like, the more I get to know you, the more amazing you really are." Sally explained, getting a small chuckle from him.

"No argument there, and the same can be said about you." Sonic replied. Both were silent as they were looking at each other's eyes.

Then something caught them both. Whatever it was, it pulled their heads closer together, until they made contact through their lips. They stood that way for some time. It was undetermined, weather they knew exactly what they were doing, but at the moment, it seemed that they didn't have any interest in anything else.

Later on, the sky was clear of rain clouds and the sun revealed itself to make a bright and beautiful day. Sonic walked outside of the cave with Sally in his arms since she's unable to walk because of her left leg.

"Hey it stopped raining." Sonic gladly stated.

"Yes it has. Come on, we have to find the others." Sally explained.

"Right." He replied. He started running to the location where they fell. However, they stopped when Metal Sonic teleported in their way.

"Oh great." Sonic said sarcastically after stopping before getting any closer to it. Hovering above was it's creator.

"Well isn't this heart warming. I'm glad you two made it, so that I can witness your demise first hand." Robotnik sinisterly explained. Not only was it difficult for Sonic to fight Metal Sonic, but now he has an injured princess in harms way. Metal was flying up, about to attack, when suddenly a small object was thrown and stick to it, then it blew it away at a great distance.

Surprised, Sonic and Sally look in the direction from where the bomb came, and saw the rest of the Freedom Fighters coming down on a step path.

"Hey guys." Sonic said, both him and Sally happy to reunite with them.

"Sorry it took so long to get hear sugar-hog, not easy to find a way down, besides gravity." Bunnie explained.

"Oh moi princess, I'm so happy to be seeing you, are you all right?" Antoine asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine Antoine." Sally replied, despite her condition.

"I'm ok to Ant, thanks for asking." Sonic added.

"Wuz I talking to you?" Antoine asked aggressively, which is why Sonic said it. However, their time to reminisce was cut short as Metal Sonic returned unharmed.

"All right, that's it. Time to finish this." Sonic stated. He let Sally down and handed her to Bunnie, who had her arm around her shoulders. The hero ran to his robotic duplicate to continue their battle.

This time, the audience consisted of more than just Robotnik. The Freedom Fighters were there to watch as well. The outcome of the battle was similar to before, Metal being a challenge for Sonic. Sally, feeling like she has to do something, thinks of a way to help, and figured it out. She pulls of Nicole from her boot. Thankfully the mini computer was water proof.

"Nicole, scan the robot and locate any powerful energy source." Sally said to her device.

"Scanning Sally…High levels of unknown energy readings detected within lower region." Nicole detected.

"Sonic, the source of its power, it's in its stomach!" Sally shouted that information to him. When she said stomach, she meant figuratively.

When Metal Sonic had him pinned to the wall with its hands around his neck, Sonic made his left arm intangible and placed it inside of the robot. He reduced the vibration so that he can feel the inside. He searched around, until he touched a spherical object with wires around it. He knew this was what he was looking for, from the familiar feeling of chaos power. He grabbed it, made it intangible and rip it out, stripping it of its greatest strength. He then freed himself from its clutches and threw it to a distance.

"Al right, lets see if you still have the guts to take me on." Sonic joked, showing the source of its great power in his hand. The battle was in Sonic's favour, because now his opponent was just another robot that looked like him. He ended the battle by tossing Metal in the air and cut it in half with a spin dash.

"No, no, NO. This can't be!" Robotnik screamed from his enemy's victory, in which he was sure the opposite would be inevitable. With no other options, he retreated to Robotropolis.

"You can run Buttnik, but you can't hide, not anymore." Sonic said as he saw his enemy flying away.

"Sonic." Sally got his attention. He turned his head to see her walk to him with Bunnie's assistance. "You did it."

"Well I can't take all the credit Sal. I mean I couldn't have gotten this without you." Sonic said, referring to the power source in his hand.

"What is that thing Sonic?" Rotor curiously asked.

"Something that can help us big time." The hero replied. He walked over to Sally to pick her up in his arms.

"All right, I'm taking Sally back to Knothole so that the doc can take care of her leg. I'll be back to give you guys a ride." Sonic explained.

"Ok sugar, we'll be right here." Bunnie assured him. She had no problem with her friend being alone with someone as handsome as the speed demon.

"Vait, why should you be ze one to take her?" Antoine objected to the idea. Of course, he had something else in mind when he asked. Sonic simply smirked.

"If you wanna settle this Ant, I know how. Race ya there." Sonic said right before taking off in order to frustrate the jealous coyote.

The hero went up the wall and ran straight to the village, with the princess in his arms.

"Sonic." Sally called out while on the run. He stopped midway through their path so that he can hear out.

"Thanks again, for everything." She simply wanted to say, happy that she did.

"My pleasure princess." Sonic replied with smile. Then, with her hands around his neck, they were pulled closer to each other so that their lips met again, bringing back all the joyful experience from the cave.

**For all SonSal fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, thanks.**


	17. Ring of Jealousy Part One

**It's been a while since I updated a chapter, so I decided to split this chapter in two parts. **

Ring of Jealousy Part One

When the freedom fighters are not in Robotropolis being chased by swatbots, or trying to sabotage something, their in Knothole, either living their lives or preparing for their times of hardship in the dark clouded city. The team, excluding the princess, was currently in the hut used specifically for training. Their equipment involved a machine that fires light weight balls at every angle which you try to avoid. This exercise is the closest they have for avoiding enemy fire.

The prideful French coyote known as Antoine was using said machine with Rotor operating it and the rest observing his performance.

"Nice going Antoine. You beated your own record." Bunnie said, actually being impressed by him.

"Merci mademoiselle Bunnie. Perhaps soon I may even be able to take on Robotnik, no?" Antoine said pridefully. Bunnie rolled her eyes at another of his 'in over his head' moments. His moment in the spotlight was interrupted by the small laughter of the newest member.

"Something funny hedgehog?" Antoine commented on that.

"Oh no don't get me wrong Ant, that was pretty good, but against real swatbots, one hit and you're either walking with them, or walking with the goddess." Sonic answered, explaining the realistic outcome.

"And I suppose zat vithout your superior speed, you could do better?" Antoine challenged him.

"With a blind fold." Sonic replied while pulling of his grey scarf from around his neck, then tie it around his eyes. He walked towards the machine, taking over Antoine's position and beginning the exercise.

Relying only on his hearing, he could determine where the shoots would come from and which way to move to dodge them at normal speed. Everyone's eyes were focused on the hedgehog, that they didn't notice the princess walking inside, who remained silent as she was also observing his performance and being impressed at the same time. Finally, the process came to an end without being hit once.

"All right Sonic, a perfect score!" Rotor said excitingly.

"Were you expecting any less from sugar-hog?"

"Hey Sal, how's that leg treating you?" Sonic said trying to show of a little with his blindfold still on. The rest turned their heads around and were surprised that the one who couldn't see noticed what they didn't.

"Whoa Sally-girl, when did you sneak up in here?" Bunnie asked.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." Sally replied.

"So what have you been up to?" Bunnie asked.

"Just helping Uncle Chuck out with that new power source." Sally replied

"And how's that going? Didn't blow up the lab yet, did he?" Sonic joked to which the princess giggled back.

"No nothing like that. We've made some progress, but still haven't managed to actually use it. Which is why I'm here, since you have more experience with that kind of power, we were wondering if maybe you could help out, if you don't mind." Sally casually asked.

"Sure, no prob." The hedgehog gladly accepted. He and Sally walked to Knothole's workshop where they meet the older and smarter hedgehog.

"Hey unc, what's up?" Sonic greeted his uncle.

"Ah hello Sonic, glad you came." Sir Charles greeted back.

"From what I hear, you're not having much luck with the gizmo that I brought back." Sonic explained. Chuck let out a sigh.

"Well I can't say that we did. I've heard legends of the chaos emeralds, how powerful they are and all, but this is nothing like I've ever seen before. Still, we've managed to make something out of it. Behold." Sir Charles handed him his latest invention, which only appeared to a simple metallic gold ring, Sonic could feel the power of chaos flowing through it.

"What's this?" Sonic asked.

"A method of storing and channelling power that I developed years ago. Basically it allows the energy to flow cyclically so that it can recharge when it's almost used up." Charles explained. He believed that his nephew might not fully understand the concepts of his development if he tried to explain it.

"So it's like a…power ring?" Sonic tried to simplify the idea of his ring.

"Well I guess so." Chuck replied. They were a little surprised when Rotor rushed to their location.

"Guys, there's something you have to see." The walrus said in a troubled manner. They all followed him to the hut where they check their surveillances through computer screens where the rest of the Freedom Fighters were at. This included a mechanical telescope they use to see through out the Great Forest at great distances. They spotted an oversized robotic humanoid causing destruction in the woods not far from Robotropolis.

"That sure is a big one." Charles remarked.

"I've dealt with bigger, and I bet it's the perfect opportunity to test this baby out. Be right back." Sonic took of with the new ring to the destination of the robot. A few moments later, the speedy hedgehog appears on the screen in front the metallic colossus.

"Hey Butnik, decided to go super-size with your tin-cans?" Sonic shouted out to the robot to get to it's creator. It immediately began it's attempts to destroy the hedgehog with it's firepower, proving to be just another play thing by not hitting him once.

"This is nothing. Butnik's not even trying. Wouldn't hurt to still use this though." He said to himself and looking at the power ring in his hand. He raised it in the air, trying to control it's power just as he would with the seven chaos emeralds through will. The golden ring began to glow brightly. His eyes were closed at the time, allowing his opponent to step on him. Everyone in Knothole watching jumped at the sight of this fearing for the worse, until Sonic pushed the robot back with the arm he used to stop the metallic foot from crushing him completely. A golden aura originating from the ring now surrounds his body, enhancing his strength and speed.

"It's no emerald, but man it packs some power. I wonder…" Sonic was thinking of a trick he could try with his new power. He vibrates his arm and punches the ground, creating a miniature earthquake which causes the giant to fall on all four. Sonic took the opportunity to run back and then perform a spin dash, cutting the robot in half.

"And another one bites the dust. Might as well toss it in the scrap yard." Sonic said. He began spinning his body to create a tornado. Without the ring, he'd have to run in circles to make one. The two halves of the robot were caught in the twister, being lifted up in the air. He then manoeuvred his boy so that he'd throw the leftover scrap towards Robotropolis. Sonic then made his way back to Knothole.

Meanwhile, in the same darkened city, Robotnik was in his chair, observing the entire battle recorded from the robot. The purpose of sending it out in the woods was to lure the hedgehog out and confirm if the Freedom Fighters made use of the powerful weapon that they stole from him in their previous encounter. To his horror, his suspicion was true.

"The hedgehog is more powerful with the power of chaos. I must have it back and be rid of him once and for all." Robotnik said to himself.

Back at Knothole, everyone was cheering the heroic blue speedster for his latest victory against the machines of the tyrant.

"Gotta hand it to ya unc, this power ring will definitely come in handy." Sonic gave credit to his uncle.

"Glad I could help." Charles chuckled.

"Did you beat that giant robot easily Sonic?" The young two tailed fox eagerly asked his hero.

"You bet little bro, especially with the extra juice I got from this ring. That overgrown scrap tried to step on me, and I pushed it back with one arm." Sonic entertained his fan with the tale.

"That boy always has a way to amaze people, doesn't he?" Queen Alicia asked her daughter beside her.

"We are all very fortunate to have him with us." Sally happily replied. Antoine could hear her from a small distance and took what she said as a sign of her liking towards that hedgehog.

"All right, tell me anything. What does that fuel have that I do not?" Antoine asked to who ever would answer him.

"Strength and speed like no other." Bunnie just said it straight.

"A reputation of being heroic." Rotor joined in.

"Courage."

**The next part will be up soon.**


End file.
